


崇高理想

by Scrane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 75,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrane/pseuds/Scrane
Summary: 这是一个，假如当初阿利安娜没有因为他们的决斗而死亡，邓布利多推迟了与格林德沃汇合，在阿不福思毕业后，才和格林德沃携手一起做伟大的利益的故事，但是，他们能成功吗？人近中年才发现，原来伟大的利益确实是虚妄，邓布利多要去寻找真正的，崇高理想
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. 章一1914年  1.1

1.1  
罕见的暴风雪袭卷了这座高堡，尽管作为这里的主人之一，他并不受影响，却还是在回程的路上让风雪沾湿了他看着就非常暖和的毛皮领子，毛绒绒的帽子下，他的耳朵因为突然低到令人不适的温度而透出了寒冷的晕红。他却管不了这么多，只是将进入城堡后就拿掉的斗蓬搭到手臂上，在昏暗的高堡长廊中迟疑了一下，终还是没有回书房，而是沿着长廊走下去。  
放轻的脚步踏在空荡的回廊里，仍是可以清晰听到回声。寒风隔着窗号哮，与轻轻的步伐声交织出一曲沉郁的大管变奏曲。一声饱含恐惧和痛楚的尖叫不知道从哪个房间里飘了出来，让步伐的主人停了片刻。  
他闭上眼睛，深深地吸了口气，似乎只有这样才能把尖叫声从脑海里驱逐出去，这让他总显得有些温和又满是睿智的脸上飘过零星难忍的痛苦。调整好呼吸后，他有些阴郁地看向窗外，身后的一间屋子在这时推开了房门，有人咒骂着走出来，见到他，立刻闭上了嘴，尊敬地道：“邓布利多先生，您回来了。”  
邓布利多客气地点点头，理论上这些人也算是他的手下，他却从未刁难，更不会刻意显得高高在上。此时与这些圣徒简单地致意后，他问：“他现在在哪儿？”  
听他提到“他”时，圣徒们立刻流露出与见到他时截然不同的敬畏之情，本能而小声地念了一句“为了更伟大的利益”，接着更进一步地微低下头：“先生正在处理一些事情，您可以先去书房等他。”  
邓布利多抬起一只手，阻止了他们要跟随的意思，反而哼笑了一声，反问：“是在小厅处理吗？”  
圣徒们一时不知道该如何回答，只能闭口不言。  
所谓书房，不仅是书房，也是他们二人共用的实验室，但小厅可不是一个小会客厅，它几乎是刑讯室的代名词。前者是邓布利多常呆的地方，后者他却很少涉足。这里的另一个主人也不太想让他进入。  
邓布利多低着头，盯着粗砾的石板，才堪堪克制住自己的叹息和要皱起的眉头。他站了一会儿，旁边的人也不敢动。等他抬起头来，也不想再看旁边的人，只能再次看向窗外，寒风紧急，从这里看上去，山顶的积雪都似乎在微微颤抖。寒号的风，崩颤的雪，再强劲也绝不会进入这座被施以了各种魔法的高堡中。他站了一会儿，突然转身，并没有向书房走去，而是大步走向小厅。   
门口的圣徒面面相觑，犹豫着不知道该不该跟上去，但邓布利多几步就不见了踪影，他们只能站在原地，小心地揣测着可能会发生的状况。  
小厅门口的人见到邓布利多的时候，本能想拦下。即使是邓布利多，在格林德沃有事处理的时候，也不能随便进入。但是他们看到邓布利多湛蓝的眼睛里透出冷峻的光，不由退了一步。这位先生平常看着比格林德沃温和好相处，但要是发起怒来，也并不那么容易承受。  
他们犹豫的这一瞬，邓布利多已经推开了门，一道钻心咒正击中了地毯上蜷缩的人，尖叫的声音瞬间在小厅里炸开。这声音再次让邓布利多不由闭上眼睛，撇开头去，但他睁开眼时，看到周边人习以为常甚至带着嘲笑的表情，就像这样的审讯只是一场好戏，刚刚开场。  
他面无表情地转向有如帝王一般坐在小厅正中央的人，对方原本嘲讽而得意的笑容在看到他时有瞬间的愤怒和惊慌，但很快地转成懒散的镇定，向他递上一个问候：“阿尔，你今天回来得真早。一切顺利吗？”  
厚重的斗蓬还搭在他臂间，置于身前，遮住了交叠紧握的双手，邓布利多轻微地点点头，然后微退一步，头向门口歪了歪，仍然没有过多表情地瞥了他一眼道：“我觉得我们需要谈谈。”  
格林德沃皱起了眉，他满心的不耐，但看到邓布利多的样子，他摆摆手示意圣徒将审讯的人带下去，轻声对身边的姑娘道：“剩下的等我谈完再议。”  
带上仍倒在地上囚犯，大家全都心照不宣地离开。邓布利多让开门，看着因为咒语无法动弹而吊在半空的囚徒，不知道是麻瓜还是不肯归顺的巫师，他们擦肩而过时，对方也看着他，瞳孔微微收缩，唇上哆嗦了一下，不知道是不是在说什么。邓布利多忍不住想靠近听听他在说什么，但格林德沃也站起身，走到门边，亲切地搭上他的肩，和他向外走去。  
他们甚至没有走向书房，格林德沃将他带回了起居室。他们住在一起是所有圣徒心照不宣却绝不会多嘴的事情，纽蒙迦德堡不但是用是刑讯的监狱，也是圣徒重要的基地，同时也是格林德沃的大本营。就像格林德沃曾经呆过的学校德姆斯特朗一样，它处在一个非常秘密的地方，能自由进出这里的人都要发誓忠诚保密，施以牢不可破咒语，否则就会因这里施以的自动遗忘咒，而忘记路线。  
一进入起居室，不等邓布利动手，格林德沃挥挥魔杖，那一直搭在邓布利多手上的斗篷，连同帽子都被挂到了一边的衣架上，小火苗从桌上的炉中跃起，很快将水烧开，茶罐里的茶勺将适量的茶叶倒进茶壶，保温罩在水注入壶内后飘上前去，不知道什么时候准备的小甜点从柜子里飘了出来，整齐漂亮地在小盘子里叠成一朵花。  
格林德沃这才转身：“来点茶？”  
一直板着的脸终于有所松动，邓布利多在心底轻轻叹息一声，却仍靠在桌边，没有走近，环着手看向他。格林德沃见他如此，则故意选了一个离他远一点的单人沙发，深深地靠进沙发里道：“好了，你要谈什么？”  
他们无声地对峙着，终于邓布利多放弃地走过去，坐到他对面，这让格林德沃打内心里也松了一口气，挥挥手让茶壶给邓布利多倒了杯茶后，他自己也拿了一杯。但即使这么多年，邓布利多的茶还是多少有点不合他的口味，他一闪而过地皱了下眉，随便喝了几口，将茶杯放到一边。  
见他这个模样，邓布利多终于轻笑了一声，却见格林德沃眯了下眼睛，竖起手指摆了摆，不知道想说什么，最终还是摆摆手表示不说了。  
原本紧张的气氛此时终看上去有些消弭，与方才的尖叫血腥想比，起居室里飘起的奶油味形成了截然不同的氛围。邓布利多想到这里，终于放下茶杯轻道：“我以为我们在如何使用武力这件事上，已经达成了共识。”  
格林德沃支着下巴不去看他：“是达成共识了，我很少使用武力，你看，我这段时间不是都让你去用演说来打动他们吗？”  
他的语气中充满了妥协后的不屑，邓布利多太熟悉他了，然而看着那依旧年轻张扬的面孔，邓布利多终于还是有点心软，他自认年长，总觉得对面前的人一些责任。他放轻语气道：“盖尔，我们谈过很多次，恐惧并不能成就真正的统治，那些让人恐惧的权力，都是短暂的，我们要让他们……”  
“信服！”格林德沃打断他，终于转过来，摇摇头，微眯起眼睛看他，隐藏下心中的不善，“为了不让他们恐惧，我都没有在大厅广众下施刑，我只是采取‘必要的，武力’！”他说着摊摊手。  
邓布利多盯着自己的指尖：“盖尔，我们的人越来越多，你想过这样庞大的组织，你，和我，要担什么样的责任吗？”  
格林德沃看着他，一时没有说话，并不是不知道说什么，而是不太想说，他偏着头，眼睛里透出“得了吧这老一套”的信息。  
邓布利多耐心地道：“当我们的团体越发壮大，我们就要更谨慎，因为要维持它在正确的道路上走下去并不容易。你现在的方法，只是在告诉他们你很可怕，他们应该怕你，而不是告诉他们你可以信任。”  
“我不可信任？那谁可以信任？你吗？伟大的邓布利多！”格林德沃仍是被激怒了，他微弯腰，看上去凑近了一点，声音却冷得像冰，“那你大可以继续在外面充当你的圣人门面，告诉他们伟大事业的美好。不用管这儿的事了！这些不起眼的必要的小的武力，又用不到你！”  
伴随着他最后一句话，是他身后花瓶的炸裂，砰然声响打断了他们的话题，瓷片四处飞散，花瓶中的花朵可怜地飘到半空，与水珠凝在一起。邓布利多快速地抽出魔杖，修复如初的咒语打断了这细小的破坏，让一切回到它们原本的地方，好像从来没有因为失控的魔法破碎过。   
邓布利多收起魔杖，抿着唇看向格林德沃，对方也抬起头冷淡地看着他，本已经平缓的气氛又紧张起来。他最终沉声问：“盖勒特，你在埋怨我吗？”  
埋怨？他没有那样的情绪！格林德沃冷笑一声，并没有回答。他甚至有点索然地想：要不是因为阿不思的形象在信徒，尤其是初入门的信徒心中可以起到极好的作用，别的人敢天天这么念，大概早就被他扔出去了。  
但是扔出去阿不思那是一个极大的挑战。他甚至走神想了想要是想打败枕边人得用什么法术，虽然他现在有老魔杖了，但他并不很确定这根魔杖是否就让他立于不败之地。如果被阿尔击败了，那很丢脸！想着对方可能会边笑边摇头念叨他最近疏于练习，那就更丢脸了！  
他微垂下头，略有点长的头发落下来，他瞥了一眼自己的头发，想着是不是应该多剪点，省得麻烦。倒是阿不思的头发一直那么长，整齐地扎成一束，垂在胸前。  
“盖尔，盖勒特？”大概是半天得不到他的回应，邓布利多微抬高了声音。  
格林德沃回过神来，比了个嘘的手势，顺势向他伸出手，懒懒地道：“我们先不谈这个，你的演说怎么样？”  
邓布利多犹豫着，并没有立刻把手搭上去，但看他这么坚持，最终他还是站起来，搭上他的手指，顺着他的力道，被他拽进怀里，才道：“比较成功，现在麻瓜们正在打仗，有不少巫师对他们这种行为非常不满。”  
“麻瓜？哼！不是想着镇压异类，就是想着互相残杀。”格林德沃随意地接口，亲吻着他的面颊，有点抱怨地道，“半个月不见，你回来就和我说这些？”  
“我有给你写信。”思绪被打断，这件事确实暂时谈不下去了，邓布利多顺着他的话说下去，将不安的情绪暂时压下，换回甜蜜的亲吻与私密的话语。  
“你的信总是那么正经。”仿佛刚才的事情从来没发生过一样，格林德沃的手指探进他衬衣下摆，被他阻挡的手指握住，合成十指相扣，抓到两人之间。  
“因为你总能让我想到很正经的事。亲爱的格林德沃先生。”邓布利多笑了。  
“你现在还是想点不那么正经的事吧。伟大的邓布利多先生。”格林德沃把他更深地揽进怀里，亲密而低声地说。


	2. 章一1914年 1.2

2  
他没有那么多睡眠。盖勒特•格林德沃在黑夜中睁开眼睛，想起他和自己的助理还有一个约定，要等和阿不思谈完之后再定，而且他相信他的手下在这段时间，已经把那个囚犯的事处理好了。  
这些事情快速地在他脑子里过了一遍，他转头看向邓布利多，对方睡得还很熟。他侧着头看了一会儿，手指已经比脑子先一步戳上了身边的面颊，看对方在睡梦中无意识探出手，将他的手指握住，拉进被子里。  
他忍不住笑了，手指在对方的掌心中逗留了片刻，还是很轻地抽了出来。他用更轻的动作起身，扣好衣扣，披上外套，在衣服中抽出一只精致的瓶子。他手指摸过上面的花纹，然后将它挂在马甲口袋处，仿佛只有这样，才能保证它的效用。  
收拾好自己，他准备踏向房门的脚步迟疑了一下，还是走回床边，轻轻地俯下身，在仍在睡梦中的人额角留下一吻，替他拉好被子，转身离开。  
房门阖上几分钟后，床上的人睁开眼睛，黑暗中他的眼睛就如蒙了纱的宝石，仍能闪出浅浅的光泽。他慢慢地坐起身，也没有点起灯，不声不响地穿好衣服，对自己施展了一个隐身咒，他知道这里有家养小精灵，而且会听格林德沃的话，他甚至多用了几个咒语屏蔽了这种生物，无形无声地向小厅走去。  
他走得很快，很容易就赶上了格林德沃心腹们的聚会，他赶在其中一人关门前进了房间，隐藏在角落里。小厅他现在很少来，也很少干涉，这里的装饰仍保持着纯洛可可式的风格。看着坐在中间沙发上的格林德沃，邓布利多在等他开口间，轻轻走了下神：他对这种夸张的装饰风格真是永远不腻，  
根本不用他说，手下已经利落地表示，他们已对那个死不肯松口的巫师尽力拷问了，但没有任何有用的消息，此人也没有要加入他们的意思。其中一个小信徒小心地道：“是不是要把他处理掉？”  
格林德沃本来要同意的手势已经举起来，却又放下了，他支着下巴想了想：“等邓布利多忘了他再说。”  
他身后的女士小声地叹口气，格林德沃似乎觉得好笑，他甚至扯了个笑容：“怎么，罗茜尔小姐？”  
“您对邓布利多先生太宽松了，这样的宽松，一直在耽误您的事业。”罗茜尔犹豫了一下，还是大胆地说出来。在格林德沃身边，她已经是非常重要的核心成员，这样的话她说出来并不担心。  
格林德沃的笑意并没有消失，他也没有回答这句话，只是对着方才的手下道：“继续审问其他人，找出他们监视我们的方式，还有他们下一步的目标。”说着，他挥挥手，示意他们可以走了。  
他向其他的人布置了一些任务：最近要拉笼的对象，可能会投靠的新信徒，成员的管理……这些说完，信徒们一个个离开，只剩下罗茜尔，他才道：“你的话很大胆。”  
罗茜尔耸耸肩，笑容中也毫无慌张：“只是实话实说罢了，您总不希望我对您有所隐瞒。”她说话间，灯影照在她靠于墙上的曼妙的身姿，作为纽蒙迦德的核心成员，她一颦一笑总能牵引别人的目光，不少信徒日常也会偷偷看她。  
但格林德沃的眼神只从她的身上一扫而过，投入虚空：“我知道，我知道他的存在对我是一种牵制，但是罗茜尔，他的存在也是必要的。你去听过他的集会演说，他总是能吸引很多人。”  
那倒确实是，罗茜尔用法语轻声说了一句，才道：“您准备忍到什么时候？”  
“罗茜尔，有些事，不要说出来。”格林德沃摆摆手，这个姿势也示意着今天晚上的交谈就到此为止了。但他手指落下时，不由自主地摸向胸口精致的小瓶，仿佛触到了什么人的心脏。  
款款向他行了一礼，罗茜尔推开门走了出去，灯光在她转身的时刻熄灭了大半。  
邓布利多趁着她行礼的这一刻，移到门口，以便跟在她身后离开小厅。他站在门边，在罗茜尔开门的那一刻，忍不住又回头看向独自坐在沙发上的格林德沃，他翘着腿，撑着头，在已然半黑的房间中，默不做声地冥想，谁也不知道他这一刻，为了他脑中那伟大的事业，到底想了些什么。  
总归不是自己，邓布利多在门阖上的那一刻，忍不住自嘲地笑了。  
他不知道自己怎么镇定地走回卧室，甚至没有被任何人发现。结束了咒语，他对着这间卧室，一时感觉非常陌生。  
他早就该想到！在阿不福思发脾气和他大吵一架断绝关系后，在多吉给他写信的时候，甚至他以前的师长，欣赏过他的校友，在知道他和格林德沃的合作后也曾经写信质疑，他却未怀疑。  
或者说自从1899年他们初次见面开始，他就一直闭上了眼睛，无论有多深的怀疑，只要盖勒特说不是，他就一律轻易地相信了。这么多年，他一直无视着这个人性格里令人担忧、令人恐惧的那份黑暗面。尽管怀疑的触手时不时从他心底伸出来勾他一下，但都被他压了回去。  
他不是没有怀疑过这份伟大事业背后的问题，不是没有怀疑过盖勒特的话，也不是没有想过这空洞的大话后，存在的问题。他也思考过生命与力量，魔法与人生，在恢宏的宇宙下，人的渺小。  
但是他把这些疑虑和盖勒特谈的时候，总能轻易地被他带走。他记得阿不福思曾经骂他：“这还是霍格沃茨那个男学生们聪明的领头儿吗？你的脑子都喂了炸尾螺了吗？”  
现在看来，他弟弟真是旁观者清，盖勒特确实有着极大的问题，而自己脑子，大概真的是喂了炸尾螺了。  
他总觉得，每个人心中都有黑暗的部分，如果得到有效的节制，其性格中的优点就可以得到更好的发挥。现在看来，是他自作聪明了。他抱着臂，站在卧室中间，冲着黑暗的房间，无声地笑了，最后他撑着额头，笑不可抑。  
自作聪明的人是多么愚蠢啊！在自以为可以在命运中嘲笑一切的时候，就被隐藏在幕后的命运深深地嘲笑了。  
被嘲笑后的命运以后会走向何方？邓布利多在无声地笑了很久之后，又在黑暗中站了许久，直到晨光开始透入窗中。一天一夜的急风暴雪后，天终于放晴了。  
但格林德沃没有回来。  
邓布利多像木偶一样将衣服随意地甩开，又爬回了四柱床上，放下厚重的床幔，挡住了初升的阳光。他需要好好睡一觉，然后再想明天怎么办。  
这个眠补的时间很长，直到有人把床幔拉开，任阳光照到他眼睛上，他都还忍不住把被子拉高挡住眼睛。但拉开床幔的人可不会放过他，床边承受了另一个成年男人的重量，沉沉地陷了下去，有人拉住他的手，轻却不容质疑地将被子拉开：“怎么回事？我们最伟大的圣徒居然也睡起懒觉来了？”  
邓布利多看着面前熟悉的人，他眼睛里温柔的神色，这么多年，难道全是骗人的？那些曾经的担心，全部的热情也都是装扮出来的？那盖勒特•格林德沃不应该是欧洲现在最头疼的黑魔王，而应该去麻瓜的英国女王剧院去演戏，一定会场场爆满。  
看他蓝色的眼珠连动都不动地盯在自己身上，格林德沃忍不住微俯下身：“难道我们这半个月的巡讲真的把你累到了？”  
邓布利多眨眨眼，慢慢推开他的头，淡淡地甚至意有所指道：“这半个月不累，昨天晚上真累。”  
格林德沃自然没明白他深层的意思，反而大笑起来：“哦，阿尔，这你得怨你自己。”  
邓布利多挥挥魔杖，从衣柜里召唤来衣服，随着他走动时的摇摆，墨蓝色的巫师长袍隐隐透出银线绣的各种星座。尽管阿不思曾经嘲讽他穿得太夸张，但格林德沃有时候想，阿尔本身也是个非常夸张的人。  
他靠着床柱看着对方去盥洗室，再从里面出来，才伸出手，牵住他，漫不经心又像是故意抱怨地说：“你午餐都没吃，我等了你一中午。”  
在手指回握时，邓布利多迟疑了很短的一秒，他不确定盖勒特有没有看出来，只能温和地道：“真抱歉，你应该叫醒我。”  
格林德沃没有看他，只是看向长廊里的装饰，懒洋洋地道：“那我可舍不得，你好不容易多睡会儿。”  
啊！梅林的胡子！邓布利多在心底深深叹口气，你可原谅我在过去十几年中，一直没有看清身边人的内心吧？  
我怎么能看得清呢？


	3. 章一1914年 1.3

3

从巡讲回来，邓布利多就有点懒洋洋的，格林德沃觉得他大概确实有点累到了，再说圣诞节快到了，今年的天气也不好，麻瓜世界又在开战，纽蒙德迦堡也难得安静下来。  
最初几天，邓布利多只是每天在书房发呆，甚至连书都不看，只是对着书房那扇两层楼高的大落地窗沉默思考，格林德沃有时路过，就陪他站一会儿，看看外面白雪皑皑的高山有什么风景把邓布利多吸引得连话都不说了。  
“只是思考，盖尔，”邓布利多像猜透了他在想什么，笑眯眯地转过头来，“我们的脑子里装了太多的东西，也有太多的记忆。自以为是的情绪会将这些记忆与知识搅得一团糟，不比烧糊的坩埚蛋糕好。定时的思考与整理对我们每个人来讲，都非常有必要。”  
但你在思考什么呢？思考到连和我说话的时间都没有了，思考到吃饭都心不在焉？何况你以前都会迫不及待地和我分享思考的结果！格林德沃没有回答，心里却对他的思考有点不太满意。  
邓布利多猜出了他的想法，这次他没有再看向身边的人，他只是看着山上的积雪轻道：“我们这一生，到底为了什么呢？所谓的信仰，又到底是什么呢？”  
这似乎是他内心中的疑问，却让人嗤鼻。如果是平常，格林德沃有长篇大论可以说。信仰就是遵循内心的追求，为了魔法界的最高利益，真理只有像他们这样的人才能掌握，平凡的人类看不清未来也看不清自己，需要他们指出路上的明灯。  
背后是人类历史留传下来的知识与智慧，窗外是自然劈开的巍巍山峰，而邓布利多双手撑在二楼的栏杆上，尽管唇边的笑意还若隐若现，眼睛里闪着他突然看不懂的光，格林德沃不由就沉默了，他内心中有不好的预感，但闪得太快，他一时没有抓住。  
“我们多久没有这样一起看风景了？”邓布利多突然开口。  
也没多久吧？格林德沃被带偏了思维，心里琢磨着，回头想了想，突然发现自己有清晰记忆的时间范围内，确实不记得他们有过这样的悠闲。他努力想了想，觉得最后一次有这样的心情，好像还是在伏尔塔瓦河边？那也过了好几年了！  
也是这样的冬天，他们本来是去找一些古老的魔法，却在那边的小镇里逗留了几天。他们在寒冷的晚上，顶着冷风站在山丘上，兴致勃勃地看麻瓜城区的点点灯光将雪地映成了橙色。  
有点傻。想起来这段，格林德沃也得承认，但脸上仍忍不住浮起了笑意，那时候阿不思计划着要留个很长的胡子，这样等老的时候就可以给胡子上系个蝴蝶结。明明那么冷，他们也没有用魔法抵御寒冷，快乐让他们对寒冷失去了感觉，那时候，就连以后给他的胡子上系什么样的蝴蝶结，他们都能讨论整整一个小时。  
然而生命中不是只有这些，他很快就把记忆挥散，平静地开口：“我们以后有的是时间。”  
是啊，当然是！等完成你心目中的大业，你就有很多的时间，很多时间去体味站在巅峰的快感。然而到那时，当你生死大权都掌握在手，还会不会有我，有我们？邓布利多靠在栏杆上，一手环胸，另一只手肘以此为支点，撑着下巴，颇觉有趣地笑起来，看起来就像是非常赞同他的话一样。  
格林德沃一时不知道他在笑什么。对方似乎是在赞同，他却也不敢肯定心中这个猜测。这种违和感让他沉下了脸，有点不耐烦地道：“阿不思，我们现在有更重要的事情，欧洲现在……”  
他话还没说完，邓布利多转过头来，眼神轻柔：“我知道，盖勒特，我都知道。”他说着，抬手整理了一下他领下的丝巾，笑容不减，“你不是还约了人？”  
尽管心里满是疑惑甚至不满，格林德沃背着手看了他一会儿，对方看起来只是思绪飘浮，却也没有异样，他只好故意叹口气：“好吧，阿尔，空间留给你，我们，晚上见。”  
当然当然，晚上见。邓布利多点点头，笑意不减地目送他离开，重新对着窗外的积雪思考起来。格林德沃走到门口，出门前，又回头不放心地看了一眼他的背影，深深地皱起了眉。他们太忙了，但这不都是为了他们共同的目标吗？而且他自认也不是那种因为事业而忽视了爱人的混蛋，更不认为阿不思是个沉耽于私事不顾正事的人，可他确实感觉到了他们之间的缝隙。  
算了，很快就是圣诞节，总能做点补偿。此时他确实还约了人，没有时间讨论这些。他回身前，轻声替房中的人关好门。  
是有点傻！如果现在旁边还站着个人，就会发现邓布利多的笑容并没有从脸上消失，只是那种笑意从温柔变成了忧伤。这段时间他不断地回顾着他们，他与盖勒特，这十几年的过去，却也想不出时光在哪个地方走向了岔路。  
或者从一开始，这就是个错误？如果这样想，邓布利多的笑容终于无以为续，他撑着栏杆，垂下了头，沮丧已经不能形容他现在的心情，他从心底觉得自己的信念已完全被打破颠覆。他怀疑着格林德沃，怀疑着这十几年的岁月，也怀疑着自己。  
梅林在上，他到底把十几年的时光都用来做了什么？伟大的事业到底伟大在哪里？他怎么就能沉迷这样的虚妄之中如此之久，即使用爱情的迷幻也无法解释。归根结底是他自己漠视了生命，自以为伟大。即使他心底还存有的那一点善良让他约束了盖勒特的行为，没有让这份事业走得过于残忍，但是他也无法宽恕自己在过去的时光中，眼睁睁地看着一个个鲜活的生命被夺去，或者被折磨。而这些苦难的产生，正是因为他少年时的高傲自大，自以为是，为了情感而消失了理智。  
梅林在上，你不必原谅我，我也不会原谅我自己，只是请你指导我，告诉我，我怎样才能弥补？  
在反射着明亮光芒的雪山面前，他撑在栏杆上的力道终于不能再支持他，他深深地低下头去，无人看到的懊悔刻在他脸上，也刻进了他的心中。  
很小的一滴水珠从他下巴上落下，滴在了铸成精致花纹的栏杆上，然后又是一滴。它们在黑色的铁艺上停留了很短的一刻，然后顺着栏杆慢慢滑下，但还没有落地，就被室温与阳光的热力蒸发，消散在空气中，不复存在，好像从来没有出现过。  
忏悔不可能解决过去的错误，也不可能让未来产生光明，邓布利多晚间出现在餐厅的时候，已不留任何痕迹。他若无其事地走到格林德沃身边，像往常一样坐下，拿起酒杯随口问道：“晚餐的甜点是什么？”  
“这你可不要问我，我只关注了我的甜点。”看他像是恢复了正常，格林德沃松了口气，甚至开了个玩笑，对面的罗茜尔看着他们，也轻轻笑了一声，用小勺轻轻敲敲酒杯，这个信号让家养小精灵迅速地将他们面前的餐盘里堆满了可口的食物。  
邓布利多挑挑眉，对着苹果馅饼抖开餐巾：“正合我意。”  
主菜和甜点一起上是什么毛病？这根本不合上菜礼仪！格林德沃几乎想要骂人，但看着邓布利多满意的表情，他还是咽下了口中的话，挥挥手示意大家一起来吧。有新来的信徒还比较拘束，看着他们俩的互动，一时不知道该干点什么。  
邓布利多亲切地举杯向他们道：“不用这么生疏，大家以后就都是一家人了，为了我们以后的事业。”  
格林德沃也举起杯，先和他碰了一下，才向新的圣徒们举杯，大家这才齐齐举杯，虔诚地道：“为了伟大的利益！”  
这句话让邓布利多有点反胃，但他仍是把酒杯递到唇边，一饮而尽。  
曾经有多热烈，今日就有多苦涩，都是他自己酿造，自然要自己品尝。哪怕里面有各种魔药和诅咒，他也只能全部饮下。  
晚餐吃到差不多的时候，邓布利多擦擦嘴，转头看向罗茜尔：“我们现在所有的人员名单是在你这儿吗？方便的话，能请你把它送到我这儿来吗？我需要重新考虑一下每个人的特性和未来的计划。”  
罗茜尔本能地抬头去看格林德沃，而后者则看向邓布利多。他的枕边人神情轻松，眼神却认真，不知道又在筹划什么。他想着，向罗茜尔轻微地点点头。接到指示的罗茜尔马上道：“晚些时候我就给您送过去。”  
“另外，我想看一下我们审讯过的人员名单，看看哪些人是还有争取的可能，你觉得呢，盖勒特？”邓布利多又为自己切下一块苹果馅饼，随口又道，“今天的味道做得正适中。”  
“当然，你终于肯停止了你那不知所谓思考，投身到我们的工作中，我真是太感谢梅林了。”格林德沃微张开双手，表示他的欢迎。  
邓布利多冲着他眨眨眼，笑着的眼神里全是促狭，似乎在说：盖勒特，我知道你在担心什么，别担心，你难道还不了解我吗？  
不，有时候，我还真的不了解。格林德沃并没有把心放回肚子里，他甚至觉得心脏紧紧缩了一下，本能让他觉得担忧。但看着邓布利多如常的神态，他又不知道自己在担忧什么，这让他焦虑，让他脾性中的火焰慢慢蒸腾却无处发作。  
他们还没来得及说什么，有放哨的圣徒走进餐厅，一时有点犹豫，格林德沃看到他，抬起下巴，招招手示意他有什么快说。对方马上报告新送来的消息：“塞尔温家分支的小女儿在街上散步的时候，被麻瓜的男人调戏，她哥哥和对方发生了争斗，正巧被巡视的傲罗发现，要以干涉麻瓜生活拘捕他的时候，发生了混战，这位公子被杀。傲罗们认为，这全是塞尔温小姐的过错，如果她不去麻瓜的街上而是乖乖呆在家里，一切都不会发生。”  
格林德沃支着头，兴趣盎然地听完，摊摊手：“哦，可怜的塞尔温家，他们一定伤透了心。听听我们伟大的傲罗是什么理论？我们还能指望他保护我们的巫师吗？”他同情的语气里却全是幸灾乐祸。  
罗茜尔眼中闪出光芒，先开了口：“先生，这是我们的好机会，应该好好利用！”  
旁边的圣徒马上表示要印一些传单，最好格林德沃能抽个空，亲自给巫师们讲说一番。  
邓布利多靠在椅背里，轻撑着太阳穴，没有加入这热烈讨论。他轻轻地闭上眼，叹口气。  
魔法部！他有点不耐地想：这批只想着彰现无上力量的人，以为拿着魔法部这样的名头，就可以任意妄为，可以退而躲避危机，也可以进而随意网罗罪名，摄取别人的性命。正是因为他们滥用权力，才会让格林德沃有机可趁。  
“亲爱的阿不思，你怎么想？”格林德沃没有立刻表态，反而转头问向身边人。  
邓布利多沉静地看他：“我也认为这确实是个好机会，你可以趁此机会做个巡讲，甚至拜访一些家族。”他顿了一下道，“圣诞节期间有一个巫师聚会，会有许多著名的巫师参加，旨在讨论魔法的变化，我准备去看看，听听他们的意见。”  
分头行动，确实不错，格林德沃也觉得这是个好计划，但是圣诞节，他本来还有个关于他们两个人之间的小计划，此时只能遗憾地道：“本来想和你一起过圣诞节。”  
邓布利多亲昵地拍拍他的手：“我们以后有的是时间。”


	4. 章一1914年 1.4

4

因为欧洲麻瓜的世界开战，此次圣诞节的巫师聚会远渡重洋，设在了太平洋沿岸的三藩市。邓布利多决定先走海路搭船进入纽约港，再用门钥匙去三藩市。遥远的路程要耗掉了整整一周，却让他有更多的时间在船上整理事务。他先是给阿不福思写了封信，里面看着尽是些家长里短的问候，却满是他学生时代发明的小把戏，如果阿不福思还记得，这封信会变成另一个内容。  
罗茜尔给他的圣徒名单他也重新进行了整理，但他认为这不是全部。即使格林德沃对他足够信任，罗茜尔小姐却对他有足够的警惕。女性的直觉吗？邓布利多拿到名单时，饶有兴味地笑了。但当他看到名单内的名字时，这个笑容终于挂不下去，逐渐消失。  
在临去美国前，他去监牢里探望过了那个他巡讲回来见到的巫师。恐怕盖勒特要失望了，他并没有忘掉这个人。简单而有技巧地问过几个问题，邓布利多在获得自己想要知道的消息后，于临行前的晚餐间，不经意地提起这个人，建议格林德沃放了他。  
纽蒙迦德的主人放下了餐具，拿餐巾擦擦嘴，举起酒杯，漫不经心却也全无表情地道：“阿不思，我需要合理的理由。”  
“如果你给予一个人恩赐，即使他是你的敌人，也会让你与他之间有特殊的纽带，总有一天你能得到回报。”并不会像其他圣徒般一被询问就惊恐地放下餐具，邓布利多反而一边给自己切下一块小羊排，一边兴致勃勃地解释，“何况在纽蒙迦德住了这么长时间，居然毫发无伤地回去了，那边的人会相信他没有成为我们的人吗？”  
格林德沃审视着他，总还是有怀疑与不满，但鉴于他以前经常心软，几次要求他放过这些人的性命，格林德沃也没有往深想，只是哼了一声：“你又找到了新的理由。”  
邓布利多终于放下手中的刀叉，温和地看他：“你知道，我一向不认为解决事情要用死亡的方式。适当的威胁当然应该有，但我觉得，每一个生命都还是应该给予尊重。三大咒语之所以是不可饶恕咒语，盖勒特，不在于它夺取别人的生命与尊严，最重要的是，它同时可能会摧毁施法者的灵魂与生命。”他说着，眼睛里透出更深的担忧，“盖勒特，我不希望你……”说到最后，他大概也觉得自己总妨碍格林德沃的计划，便转移了话题，“当然，你有你的部署，我们还是以大局为重。”  
他的话没有再说下去，格林德沃却明白他的意思。总归邓布利多担心的还是他，这让他满意甚至洋洋得意，他挥挥手重新拿起餐具：“好吧好吧，也不是什么重要的事，你总有那么多理由，我说不过你。”  
罗茜尔本想说些什么，但看到格林德沃与邓布利多凑在一起小声不知道说了什么，而他们的主人露出很有兴趣的表情，显然这件事对他已然确实是“小事”，不再列入关心的范围之内，她与几个圣徒交换了一个担忧的眼神，默默低下头去。  
回想到罗茜尔那个眼神，邓布利多对着面前的审讯名单陷入沉默。他敢肯定这位罗茜尔女士漂亮修长的手指上，沾满了鲜血。如果她都如此，盖勒特•格林德沃的手上，在他邓布利多看不到的地方，又浸染了多少人的血呢？  
等待着他们，尤其是格林德沃的未来是什么？邓布利多放下审讯名单，从桌前站了起来，对着舷窗看向外面茫茫大海，将所有的可能都想了一遍后，终于筋疲力尽地撑上额头，低下头去。  
终身监禁！这是必然的结果！这是没有办法逃避的结果！  
梅林啊，我当初怎么就没能把这件事阻止下来，反而推波助澜？  
他站了一会儿，终于打起精神，重新看起审讯名单。最大的问题是，在这批审讯过的人中，到底有多少人已经死于非命？又有多少已死的麻瓜没有被列在这个名单之中？  
这一个个名字就像抽在他心灵上的鞭子，不断地拷问着他的灵魂。在拿到名单之前，邓布利多只是觉得懊悔，却还能安然自若。但拿到它后，他辗转反侧，寝食难安。他闭上眼睛，这些从未谋面，或者有些他曾经惊鸿一瞥见过的人，就从地底墙缝中钻了出来。他们挨个从他面前走过，睁大眼睛看着他，无声地责问着他，为什么要附和格林德沃的想法，为什么为他这个想法提出了周密的计划，为什么现在还站在他身边。  
即使在夜晚，随波摇晃的船仓让他偶尔陷入睡眠，他也会半夜惊醒。甚至有一天晚上，人影变成了阿不福思和阿利安娜。邓布利多从梦魇的纠缠中瞬间睁开了眼睛，几乎是弹跳着坐了起来。  
冷汗从他额间渗了出来，在仅有他一个人的船仓中，他急促地呼吸，手指麻痹。他知道格林德沃从来不喜欢自己的弟弟妹妹，尤其因为阿利安娜的身体不好，他推迟了一年多才离开戈德里克山谷。为了说服他，他们在戈德里克山谷发生了巨大的争执，要不是他意识到格林德沃脾气会失控，提前将两个人幻影移形到屋外，他都不知道会发生什么情况。现在想来，真是千钧一发。  
就算后来安置好阿不福思和阿利安娜，在比利时与他会面时，格林德沃也表现出不满，重逢第一天就同他发生了极大的争执。  
他们这场争执是如何消弥的？邓布利多回忆了一下，似乎是格林德沃在比利时的一个信徒发生了点麻烦，他去解决了这个问题，第二天格林德沃就像这些事没发生一样，若无其事地和他亲密起来。  
邓布利多闭上眼睛，自嘲地一笑，这么多迹象，他竟完全没有看出来。他们在戈德里克山谷分开那一年多，他居然都没有想清楚，竟然还真去与他会合了。  
如果使用时间转换器回到过去见到自己还不违反规则、不破坏历史的话，邓布利多真想回去把二十岁时的自己鼻子打歪！  
过去的痛苦让他承受不住般弯下腰，全靠手臂撑在腿上来支撑着上半身，才没有从床边滑跪到床下。他不仅把许多人置于危险中，甚至曾把自己的家人——那被自己父母用生命精心保护的家人，置于如此大的危险中，还不自知。  
希望阿不福思看懂了那封信，能找到合适的办法保护好他们自己。  
当邓布利多登上美国东海岸，安置进一间旅馆中，晚上就收到阿不福思寄来的吼叫信，为了避免引起注意，他弟弟从猫头鹰棚找了个非常不起眼的送信使者，这让他非常欣慰，他的弟弟把家里照顾得很好。在吼叫信发出咆哮前，他及时地施展了一个静音咒，让所有的声音不要从这个房间飘出去。  
“阿不思你是个笨蛋吗？你现在才发现你被骗了吗？我早说过你的脑子自从见了那个人后就喂了炸尾螺，现在你相信了吧！你这个自私的家伙怎么还好意思问阿利安娜好不好？你自己能管好自己就不错了！我们不用你管！你想想你以后怎么办吧！千万不要让邓布利多家里又有一个人进阿兹卡班！”  
听起来自己这个弟弟精神状态还好，邓布利多站得离吼叫信远一点，觉得他弟弟的怒斥几乎要喷到自己脸上了。这声音虽然没一丝好气，但邓布利多的眼前突然就浮起戈德里克山谷。  
他以前总觉得那里太安静，太闲适，年轻的灵魂总觉得这样安逸而没有追求的人生才是危险的，但现在他毫不费力地就能想起阳光晒在青草上的味道，邻居家窗口飘出的蛋糕奶香，村庄教堂在礼拜日里散出的没药香气，羊羔细声细气的叫声混着阿不福思年轻而有活力的叫喊声，阿利安娜偶尔会发出羞怯的笑声，风拂过树枝的声音。  
他回不去的乡愁和最美好的记忆，他曾经弃之身后如今却万般珍贵的心意。  
他眨眨眼，看着眼前飘过的最后幻影中，那金发少年的身影随着吼叫信结束一起飘散，他伸手接住失去效力的信件，珍惜地抚过，无声地用咒语销毁。  
门外的猫头鹰已经敲了一会儿窗了，他没有时间耽于懊恼，诡谲的未来还等着他。  
“好吧好吧，我知道了，你这个小东西，我现在就放你进来。”邓布利多打开窗，送来门钥匙的猫头鹰因为等的时间太长，不高兴地啄了他一口，拿到吃的才高傲地扇扇翅膀停到一边，听着这个客人一个人嘀咕着：“单是勇敢是不够的，谨慎才重要。”它虽然不明白对方在说什么，但看着对方拆开信，拿出装在其中的一张邀请函，接着就原地消失不见。它歪歪头，把爪子边的食物吃完，咕哝出一声啼叫，拍着翅膀离开这扇窗。  
麻瓜世界的三藩市正在为第二年将要举行的盛会而忙碌，邓布利多看着港口上拥挤繁忙的景象，抬头望向那被称为宝石塔的建筑，五色多棱玻璃在阳光下闪出眩目的光，麻瓜总有他们的聪明。他欣赏着，又转过头，眼角瞄到一个小小的男孩不断跳着，要父亲把他抱起来，他的父亲先是和他开了几个玩笑，最终在他不满要发作前，大笑地抱他举高转了几个圈，男孩子在父亲肩上尖叫着笑出来，那么可爱，让旁观的邓布利多也不由浮起笑意。  
小男孩的父亲看过来，邓布利多彬彬有礼地扶了下帽子：“日安。”  
这位父亲还没有回答，小孩子先抢着有模有样地回答：“日安，先生，圣诞快乐。”  
奶声奶气的声音让邓布利多笑出声来：“您也圣诞快乐，年轻的先生。”  
这世界总有那么多温柔的景象，也有着无可容忍的残酷。但为了消灭针对自己的残酷，就连温柔一起葬送，则毫无道理。  
他含着笑，向这对父子挥手告别，大步流星地向巫师聚会走去。  
邓布利多暂时还不能用真面目示人，他不像格林德沃，大剌剌地将自己的面目宣于世人。这世上很少有人拍到他的正面，尽管被称为格林德沃重要的搭档，他却不喜欢宣之于众。即使如此，这些侧面照也足够让他在众多巫师面前无可遁形。他给自己施展了一个易容咒语，走向一座建筑，毫无门窗的墙边立着一座小型谟涅摩绪涅雕像，他走过去，将手中的邀请函放到雕像下垂的手中，一拿到邀请函，谟涅摩绪涅轻轻侧过身，一道小门在麻瓜看不见的地方显现出来。  
即使欧洲战事紧张，巫师们却不受一点影响，邓布利多信步走过，听着他们讨论着最新研究的法术，欧洲的战争，美洲依旧存在的肃清者，龙肝的作用，预防龙痘的方式。  
终于他听到有人谈及了格林德沃，邓布利多举着酒杯，站得不近不远看着一群巫师们慢慢聚在一起，说起格林德沃的表情。

“他这个人看上去很不像善类，但诚然他的想法我还是很欣赏的，我们这些巫师居然每天都要躲着麻瓜，也太不像话啦！”一个老巫师先开了口。  
“这世界上终究是麻瓜多，即使我们力量强大，但如果他们聚集起来，我们也讨不到好。”他身边的女巫警告着他。  
“麻瓜？麻瓜再多又能干些什么？看他们最近造的那些武器！丑！”老巫师不满地道。  
“但魔法部对麻瓜们也太谨慎了，而且太不公平，我们与麻瓜发生什么麻烦，都要把错归在我们头上！”  
“还记得那个骗了多克斯的家伙，要不是他，我们美洲的巫师那段时间也不用东躲西藏！总该让麻瓜知道我们的厉害，就算我们不惹他们，他们也不能总是憎恨我们？还把他们自己犯的错误栽赃在我们头上。”  
“听说欧洲塞尔温家小女儿的事情吗？”  
“所以说格林德沃如果只是让麻瓜长点记性，我还是挺支持他的。”

七嘴八舌的讨论让邓布利多听得有趣而又无奈，他啜着手中的果酒，直到旁边一个低细而又明显苍老的声音传过来：“如果格林德沃能让麻瓜长记性，也能让他们长记性，但他们忽视了这一点。”  
邓布利多转过头来，一个头发和脸一样苍白的老头子正看着他，见他过过来，立刻伸出手：“尼古拉斯，我的名字。我好像没有见过你。”  
“琼斯，特里斯•琼斯，我从英国来。”邓布利多犹豫了一下，还是没用自己的真名。  
但尼古拉斯像是看透了他，只是狡黠地向他眨眨眼：“怎么样，会怕这个欧洲新兴起的黑魔王吗？”  
怕吗？邓布利多想了想，笑着摇摇头，却又点点头：“对于我自已来讲，我不畏惧，但想到他可能给别人带来的危险，我还是有些害怕。”  
尼古拉斯立刻恍然地点点头，晃晃手指：“我能明白，明白，尤其你的家人和朋友，或者，”他再次眨眨眼，“爱人。”  
邓布利多垂下眼睛，轻轻笑了一声，他的爱人。  
尼古拉斯再次恍然，拍拍他的肩：“没关系，这世界上还会有再爱你的人，即使你以前的爱人离开你，但爱并不会消失，我相信她会继续关注着你，无论生死。”  
但我的爱人是他而不是她，邓布利多为他的话而笑出声来，饱含趣味又真诚地道：“谢谢您。”他顿了一下，也狡黠地向他眨眨眼，“弗拉梅尔先生。”  
尼古拉斯懊恼地道：“哎呀，我可没想这么快被人认出来。”他顿了一下道，“或者你愿意去舍下喝个茶？”  
邓布利多轻快地道：“荣幸之至”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概在1900年之后，坐船从英国去美国需要六天左右。  
> 这个故事在1914 年冬天，而1915年2月，太平洋巴拿马万国博览会在三藩市召开，其中著名的建筑之一就是宝石塔，也叫珠宝塔：Tower of Jewels  
> 谟涅摩绪涅是缪斯女神中的记忆女神。  
> 肃清者和多克斯被骗事件来自pottermore中罗琳女士所写的北美魔法史。  
> 尼可勒梅的全名也有另一种译法叫：尼古拉斯•弗拉梅尔


	5. 章一1914年 1.5

5

尼古拉斯•弗拉梅尔，或者大家习惯称的尼可勒梅先生当然不住在三藩市，他远从巴黎而来，此次下榻在一间不起眼的小旅馆中。  
大概是因为年纪大了，走路对他也成了一种负担，尼可勒梅努力走得快点，但步子却非常碎。他们从旅馆接待面前路过时，这样的声音让对方在睡得迷迷糊糊之间抬了抬头，看到他们哼了一声又爬回到桌子上。对于这种因为时光而带来的后遗症，他坦然自若，甚至不会觉得麻烦。  
直到进了自己的房间，他才略有点喘地说：“原谅一个老头子。”他说着，让茶壶自动泡起茶来，顺便问道，“我很想知道你是怎么猜出来我是谁的，我可不觉得我的年龄这么有标识性，何况我还给自己稍微施了一点变形咒。”  
邓布利多接过自动飞来的茶杯：“我的记忆力可能比别人好一点，您的声音很有辨识度。”他说着，用魔杖冲着自己点了点，褪去了对自己施展的咒语，露出了本来的面目。  
“哦，梅林啊，果然是你，我就想着不记得出色的巫师里有谁叫琼斯的，我还以为是这个姓太常见了。”勒梅露出惊奇的表情，但他很快就镇静下来，“邓布利多先生找我显然不是想劝说我加入你们的大业吧？”  
邓布利多苦笑一声：“您就不要嘲笑我啦。”  
勒梅会意地笑笑，点点茶杯：“希望我泡茶的手艺让你还觉得满意。”他喝了一口，显然自己很满意，又道，“我还留着你十七岁的时候写给我的信呢，那时候我就想，你一定会成为一个了不起的人，虽然你了不起的道路让我有点惊讶。”  
他说完这句话，邓布利多眼中一闪而过的愧色让他更觉得有趣：“你的校友里有一群人坚称是格林德沃对你施展了夺魂咒，所以你才为他工作。但看你现在这个样子，我也没办法相信他们的推测。”  
“或许也算是夺魂咒吧。”邓布利多叹息地自嘲。  
“那么是什么让邓布利多先生决定要挣脱这个咒语呢。”勒梅就算听了这可以称得上是魔法界最大动荡的新闻，也神情淡然，甚至含着几分期待。  
邓布利多将杯子里的茶慢慢饮尽，像是不知道如何回答，又像是沉浸于苦涩，勒梅耐心地等着，然后听他轻轻地说出几个词：“一场屠杀。”  
人的生命只有一次，但夺取生命的方法却有许多种。不需要不可饶恕的咒语、深重的仇恨，有时候连理由都不需要，只需要掌握力量、技巧和一时的心血来潮。甚至不需要仇恨，只是因为掌握了力量，只是因为巫师与麻瓜之间的区别，只是为了取乐，一百多条性命瞬间消失，只换来了享乐的笑声，响彻了那小小村庄间。  
小旅馆的房间里只有轻轻的呼吸声，半晌勒梅才像是恍过神来感叹了一声：“人们吸取教训的时间总是很短，狂妄自大总也不会消失。”他说着，放下茶杯，轻快地道，“既然如此，邓布利多先生这次来美国想做些什么呢？”  
邓布利多反而饶有兴味地道：“我很好奇，您怎么会在初见面的时候就决定要带我离开？尤其您刚才看到我的时候还对着我说，果然是你。”  
勒梅这才像想起什么般道：“有一个人，原谅我不可能说出这位好人的名字，告诉我们格林德沃身边有一个重要的人会来，当然，这个人没有说来的会是你，我也没想到，”他意味深长地道，“会是这么重要的人。”  
邓布利多苦笑着靠在椅子上道：“我想，格林德沃先生也没想到，他身边还会有你们的人。”他没有问你们有谁，勒梅也不会说。  
勒梅却也道：“我也很好奇，你不会担心我只是喝了复方汤剂？”  
邓布利多冲他露出一个你我都懂的笑意：“我检查过了，我相信您也发觉了。”  
这真是没有必要打哈哈了，勒梅笑出声来，然后含笑看着他，等着他自己说出来意。  
邓布利多盯着自己的指尖，慢慢道，“我只是来看看，这边有没有新的可能。”他微微笑起来，“看来我运气不错。”  
因为“运气”而相遇的勒梅轻缓地道：“你若是指望现在的巫师界，大概是不太可能的。妥协一向是他们的习惯，合作从来是最后选择。”即使说出这样的事实，勒梅的神色中也没有叹息，只有经历太多时光的了悟。  
“若等到那个时候，无论是谁，都将后悔莫及。”邓布利多虽然知道他说的是事实，却也还是提醒他。  
“只有一小撮人，先生。”勒梅轻声道，他甚至微弯下腰，靠近他，声音低得模糊不清，“有一小撮人，保持着警惕，却也束手无策，因为毕竟谁也不明白格林德沃的习惯和为人。你若也想成为其中之一，恐怕要付出很大的代价。”  
“如果我现在不付出这个代价，将会连付出的机会都没有，先生。”邓布利多抬头看他。  
勒梅也在看他，这个在他看来非常年轻的年轻人有着超乎其他人的智慧与冷静，也曾有着高于一切的野心，但这些不足以让人敬佩。这世上绝顶聪明的人，没有一万也有一千，但值得敬佩的并不多，他们不是在浑噩中将聪明耗尽，就是为追求虚妄而走进了无法跳出的漩涡。但这个年轻人在漩涡中仍有勇气去面对自己的过去、错误，最终回了应有道路上，这才值得人钦佩。  
只是他还有一点很好奇，勒梅沉吟了一下，细声问道：“容我问一句，当然你可不回答。”他说着，一向恬淡的眼睛里透出锐利，“你所担心会后悔莫及的，不止是魔法界的未来，是吗？”  
邓布利多一时不知道该如何回答，在这样一个看过几百年悲欢离合的老人面前，无论什么都瞒不住。他只能眨眨眼睛，半开玩笑地请求：“有些事情，我们还是让它成为一个秘密吧。”  
勒梅看着他，突然了悟了什么般长长地啊了一声，才轻声叹道：“年轻人啊！”他说着眯起眼睛微微笑起来了，“拥抱爱吧，它总会带来意想不到的力量与运气，这是那些不肯拥抱爱的人，所不能明白的。”  
邓布利多没有说话，勒梅的话听着莫名其妙，但总有他的意义。他记到心里，也想着自己能做的事情。  
但勒梅没有给他多余思考的时间，开门见山地问：“那么，你是准备回英国去，然后找到能对抗他的力量吗？虽然他现在是一个潜在的威胁，但恐怕魔法部也刚意识到他有多危险，还没有拿出足够的重视。”  
“魔法部最怕什么？”邓布利多放下茶杯，闲适地反问。这么多年，他既了解格林德沃，也了解魔法部。他双手交触，点着指尖道：“既然现在，依旧有很多反巫师联盟，格林德沃的事情如果通过他们来传播，会让魔法部意识到，他们的《保密法》很快就要失灵，以及，”  
他说着，从怀里拿出一张名单：“为了表示我的诚意，我想您大概比我更有机会让魔法部意识到，他们身边有多少格林德沃的人。”  
勒梅接过这张名单：“这对格林德沃可是巨大的打击，恐怕明年他将会过得非常艰难。”勒梅收好名单，好奇地看向邓布利多，“需要我帮你安排一个安全的地方吗？”  
邓布利多转头看向窗外，这里能看到外面的河流，静悄悄地却毫无停息。他沉默了一会儿，勒梅也就耐心地等着他，终于见他摇摇头：“无论如何，我应该自己去面对自己犯过的错误，无论这个错误有什么样的结果。”  
他不能躲避，他必须承担自己犯下的错误，即使这个错误有另一个承担者，他也不应逃避。  
勒梅再次叹息：“那只能祝你好运了，我的孩子。”  
邓布利多回过头来，突然笑了笑：“我一直觉得我运气不错，希望梅林能保佑我，让这个好运气继续保持下去。”  
勒梅赞同地点点头：“那是自然的，好运气绝对是不可多得的，应该尊重它。”  
“与您聊天真是非常愉快。”邓布利多放松下来。  
勒梅拉长调：“那是我的荣幸。”他说着，挥挥手，让茶壶靠近邓布利多，“再来点茶？”  
“乐意之极。”邓布利多把茶杯端起来，向他微微致敬。  
与勒梅的见面让邓布利多完成了他要做的第一步，但在做下一步之前，他还是想去个地方。他犹豫着，下了船后，还是踏上了去故乡的路，在夜幕降临的时刻，踏入了冬天的戈德里克山谷。  
这里还像以前一样幽静，居民互相道别，回到自己的家中，而邓布利多却将脚步转向了墓园，这里埋葬着他的父母，即使满怀愧疚，他也应当先去他们的墓前。  
圣诞节后的墓园相当安静，尤其此时还在夜间，他无声地站在父母的墓前，唯有沉默。他这个家中的长子将会让家人蒙上更厚的耻辱面纱，如果他的父母活着，看到现在的他，该有多失望。即使他的父母现在都已经闭上眼睛，恐怕也不能安宁。  
他闭上眼睛，脑中一时空白，唇间微动，却还是什么话也没说，只能慢慢转过身，向家中走去。走到离家不远处，他站定步伐，没有再向前。微抬起头，他看着这座老宅，灯光全暗，毫无人烟，想来阿不福思在接到自己的信后，应该与阿利安娜已经转移。他不想知道自己的弟弟妹妹现在住在哪儿，也无意打扰，更不想给他们带来危险。阿不福思对阿利安娜有足够的耐心，会好好地照顾她。本当由他承担的责任，应当付出的爱，他都没有完成。  
他远远地看着这座老宅，他曾经在这里渡过近二十年的时光快速在他眼前流转，让他眼眶微微涨痛。  
身后的脚步声打断了他的追忆，他扯了一下唇角，自然知道来者是什么人。不等对方开口，他漫不经心地转过头来，看着英国傲罗们严阵以待的表情，放松地举起手，轻声温和地道：“先生们，很晚了，我们最好不要打扰这里的居民。”  
在他准备去美国前，就提前将格林德沃的一些证据寄送到了魔法部，和勒梅见面确实是个运气，他原本只是想试试巫师聚会中有没有德高望重能持大局的人在他被魔法部关押期间，依旧可以阻挡格林德沃的行为。而当他重新踏上英国的土地，他已经将自己的行踪透露给了严阵以待的傲罗，这才让他们能在此时此地将他团团包围。  
执法部非常重视这次抓捕，执法部长亲自前来，此时走出来，用魔杖给他施予束缚咒与禁止施法的咒语，才握住他的手臂客套而不带感情地道：“希望我们能合作愉快，邓布利多先生。”


	6. 章一1914年 1.6

6  
进入执法部的邓布利多非常配合，知无不言，让执法部惊讶甚至怀疑这是不是格林德沃送来的陷阱。但黑魔王为何肯把邓布利多送来作陷阱，他们也不能确定，只能将信将疑。然而通过他的审讯报告，再加上勒梅通过他的朋友们所透出的各种消息，欧洲的魔法部终于对格林德沃的组织进行了一次扫荡型的抓捕。即使他们一时找不见纽蒙迦德堡，也并没有捕获格林德沃，这突然的打击仍是让格林德沃的伟大事业受到重挫，这份胜利足以让魔法部感到振奋。  
只是如何处理邓布利多让英国魔法部骑上虎背。即使他没有亲自执行过任何一个死亡咒语，他也长年为格林德沃出谋划策，尤其他在巫师界的演讲，让格林德沃的事业更加顺风顺水。但他自投罗网，做出如此多的贡献，再加上有多方周旋，执法部也不好对他过于苛刻，只能将他暂时关入阿兹卡班的特殊牢房，不予折磨，却也不予自由。  
这是阿兹卡班最为安静的一个囚犯，他从来没有加入任何囚徒们的尖叫抱怨，也没有任何要求，听说他有亲人，但不知道为什么，从来没有人看过他。他被关起来后，只有一位叫多吉的先生来探过几次监，据说是他年少时的朋友。多吉先生对着他哭得几乎要晕过去，最后使劲擤鼻涕，还是这位先生柔声安慰才止住。其他时候就是一些官方的问候，有不少魔法界的大人物总会托人来问些事情。除了回答这些问题，他无非就是要了几本书和每日的报纸。  
他彬彬有礼，最常做的事情就是靠在墙边透着小窗看向外面的天空，看守都觉得过于省心。但看着他的模样，他们又心有余悸，不知道这位黑魔王的重要搭档会不会突然发难，某天带着这里所有的囚犯来个大逃狱。自他进入这里后，阿兹卡班的警戒都加强了一倍。  
当然也有格林德沃的死忠想来刺杀，但阿兹卡班在这座单间囚室下了众多咒语，包括各种保护咒，让黑魔王的势力铩羽而归。  
虽然听闻这件事让黑魔王非常震怒，但最令人惊讶的是格林德沃没有大肆进攻，反而沉着地收缩了自己的事业，避开了魔法部的锋芒，同时借此机会在欧洲开过几次集会，痛斥了魔法界的现状。格林德沃也有自己的地下报社，他发出多篇文稿，与魔法部针锋相对，让许多巫师看花了眼，犹豫着不知道该信哪一方。甚至有一些巫师在私下里讨论，格林德沃说的话也不无道理，魔法部实在是又保守又官僚，大事上还非常懦弱，连带着巫师们的日子都不好过。  
只是无论哪一次集会，亦或是他的报纸，都绝口不提邓布利多，这也让人私下里不明所以。  
只有一次集会的时候，有一个信徒大声地问起他如何看待邓布利多。格林德沃本还和气的面色突然变得冷淡，他抬头看向提问者，集会上鸦雀无声，甚至为这个提问者提起心来，但半晌格林德沃轻笑一声：“每个人都有自己的道路，但他永远是我最重要的人。”  
《预言家日报》也接到了消息，第二天就以头条发布了这则新闻，正中间是格林德沃那饱含讽刺的脸，配着的标题是：《格林德沃当众宣布，无论邓布利多如何选择，都是他重要的人！》  
这份报纸也到达了邓布利多手上，他无比惊讶地看着，半晌竟笑出声，他轻快的笑声让外面的守卫忍不住悄悄看进去，发现这位大魔王的前搭档靠着墙，笑到不能自抑，最终将脸埋到双手中，只留肩膀微微颤动。看守觉得，这笑声竟让人，异常悲伤。  
无论刺杀还是格林德沃在外界的布署，都没有打扰到监狱里这位囚犯，他就连坐牢都坐得无比镇静，除了偶尔对着新闻发出轻短的笑声，他再也没有流露出上次看了报纸后的情绪。  
这样的日子过了近一年后，魔法部竟也不能把格林德沃如何，甚至有些国家的巫师直接到魔法部抗议，认为虽然格林德沃手段偏激，但有些话实在是有道理，请魔法部也考虑一下巫师界的现状。《保密法》固然重要，但把巫师的性命与自由置于麻瓜之下，只为了不让麻瓜发现，而任由巫师被迫害，到底什么时候这日子才能是个头。就算不应该和麻瓜起争执，但巫师们是不是也应该能光明正大地生活？  
似乎在邓布利多被捕后，因为失去了搭档，格林德沃也改变了战略方针，甚至支持起巫师应该帮麻瓜结束战争的提议，这让许多巫师对虽然嫌弃他的手段，却更加赞同他的理论，也让欧洲各个魔法部焦头烂额。  
邓布利多每天兴趣盎然地看着魔法部与格林德沃斗法，有时会小声地自言自语。而在他坐了近一年牢后，执法部突然决定再次提审他，以了解如何对付格林德沃。  
由于他表现太良好，连押送的傲罗都没有对他太粗暴，只是给他加上了禁咒手铐，就让他自己踏出阿兹卡班。邓布利多出了门，抬头看到久违的广阔天空，一时停下了脚步，对着难得的晴天不知道想了什么，浅浅地笑了。傲罗们看向他，这是一个好看的男人，而且他身上总有令人镇定信服的一面，何况他一向配合，他们也不忍打断他，便任他对着天空看了一会儿，半晌才道：“邓布利多先生？”  
邓布利多这时才恍然地看向他们，抱歉地笑道：“今天真是个好天气。”傲罗们也看看天，点头赞同他的话，带着他去了执法部。  
执法部长在办公室等待已久，见他到了，就客气地请把其他人请出去，说有重要机密，需单独询问邓布利多先生。  
关好部长办公室的门，执法部长对着门施了多道咒语后，慢慢坐到邓布利多的对面，看着面前这位微垂着眼睛的安静囚犯。他比一年前瘦了很多，显然阿兹卡班对他的待遇并没有很好，然而他还是保持了最基本的整齐，或者说，即使在这样的情况下，他的镇定让人觉得他依旧尊严十足，即使全身囚服，也似准备在几千人的聚会前演讲一样。  
执法部长坐下来，慢条斯理地摘下手套，从口袋里摸出一张纸，轻轻地打开，似乎怕碰坏了它，然后拖长调开始念了起来：

“亲爱的盖勒特：  
只有我进入阿兹卡班后，这封信才会到达你的手中，所以，没有错，当你收到它的时候，我已经主动投入英国魔法界的大牢。你不用浪费心思来救我了，毕竟我是自愿前往。  
这段时间我一直在思考，我们在追求的伟大的利益，到底是什么东西。我们曾经想着自己是能揭起一场革命的领导人，然而我们现在领导的又是什么人？我们既没有能让巫师和麻瓜可以互相正视，反而让他们更加仇恨。我们没有能让巫师扬眉吐气，却让他们成为随便杀人的小丑。这样的我们，是否还对得起十几年前的诺言？  
你曾经说过，我们要的利益，必须统治一些人，甚至统治许多人。然而人与人之间都是平等的，既然我们不愿意麻瓜来统治我们，来迫害我们，我们怎么可以去统治别人？更勿论去随意夺取别人的性命。  
在这样的思考中，我发现我居然从来没有明白你为什么对麻瓜如此轻视。如果只是因为《保密法》使我们不得不隐藏于世界之后，生活在自己的天地，而不能光明正大地与麻瓜分享这个世界，这个答案不足以成为你总想随意夺走他们的性命的理由。毕竟连我这个曾经因为麻瓜而导致家破人亡的人都没有这么大的恨意。那我只能认为，你过于重视自己身为巫师的力量。  
从我们认识那一天起，我就认为你确实有恃才傲物的能力，但是人不能只看高处，还要看自己所踩的土地。只是呵，盖勒特，你看得太远了，太高了，太危险了。你把你的伟大的利益，甚至你自己，都视为高于一切。正因为如此，我们这个可笑的团体里，所有的人都觉得自己伟大无比。我们看着是在拯救魔法界，事实上，我们只是掀起了更多的恐惧，并没有让魔法界，让巫师与麻瓜之间有任何一点改变。  
无论是你，还是我，我们在所有的巫师面前许诺得多么好听，然而这许诺仅是一纸空白，毫无实际，毫无希望，毫无未来，只带来了空虚的满足，满足的是我们的虚荣，满足的是大家对我们的崇拜，但大家没有像我们许诺的一样，更伟大，更美好，甚至他们的生活，以及许多无辜人的生活都变得更加糟糕。  
你说要让大家光明正大地站到阳光下，然而这些人却因为这虚妄的追求成为阴暗的地鼠。更有甚者，它不再吸引向往阳光的人，而是靠黑暗的窃笑来疯狂生长的人。他们和我们，正联手试图挡住阳光，让所有人，让巫师与麻瓜一起生活在更黑暗的地方。盖勒特，你希望生活在这样的暗中吗？还是说你准备独自拥有阳光，然后霸道地选择你以为可以享受阳光的人，以施舍的态度给予他们呢？无论是哪一种，它让你快乐了吗？真正地满足了吗？它没有让你发现，你的心底像有一个不知道要用什么才能满足的大洞，正越来越狂妄地尖哮着把你拽入更深的泥潭吗？  
我不是在责怪你，也不是在抱怨你，只是在指出一个我忽视了许久的事实。或许正是因为我的忽视，才让你，让我，让我们走上这个无法回头的境地。如果不是我与你一起定下了这虚妄的梦想，或许有许多家庭虽然受到了打击，仍能完好地一家团圆，而不是阴阳两隔。甚至你身边的罗茜尔小姐，虽然她喜欢纯血不喜欢麻瓜，但也只是一个在闺中抱怨一下生活的大小姐，而不像现在一样，是个杀人狂了。  
我们的梦想，毁了许多人，甚至毁了我们自己，让我对未来，对生命都产生了极大的怀疑，更有甚者，盖勒特，我在怀疑，你对我所许下的诺言，是不是只是为了让我踏入你事业中的一个诱饵。如果是这样，只能说，感谢你如此高看我，连你的感情生活都能牺牲到我身上来，浪费了我们彼此这么久的时间，不知道我们之间，谁更应该感到抱歉。  
现在我将踏上我的赎罪之路，半路将你抛下，确实很抱歉，但我也不知道还有什么办法来阻止我们一起造成的悲剧。但是，盖勒特，如果你还是想继续你的梦想，我想，这是一个非常好的机会，让你重新思考一下，未来应该怎么做。  
不是统治，不是杀戮。事实上你现在已拥有非常强的实力，完全可以真正地做一些革新。你是一个无比聪明的人，希望在没有我的日子里，你能真正地把你的聪明好好地用于思考，而不再沉迷于我们过去孩子气的统治游戏上。我总觉得你可以比我做出更大的成就，因为你有向前踏的勇气，而我，遇到事情只能退缩到安全的地带。  
你也许觉得这个要求太过分，甚至不认为自己是错误的，但是盖尔，我们每个人都会犯错，正是从错误中吸取教训，磕绊着找到正确的道路，带着对世界的悲悯与宽恕，才让我们有成长及做正确抉择的力量。你或许在笑话我现在的选择，但是盖尔，你现在真的踏实吗？真的没有一天怀疑过自己吗？  
当然，如果你还想要坚持以前的梦想，我只能在阿兹卡班里祝你不要摔得太惨，毕竟，拥有所谓统治梦想的人，从来没有真正如愿。  
我想，我还是爱着你，即使我不知道你是否真的如你说过的，爱着我。正因为如此，我总是抱着一种不切实际的幻想，希望你能真正得到想要的幸福。然而我却不知道我心中你的幸福，是不是你想要的，我也不知道，你想要的到底是什么。  
祝你，真正找到自己的未来。  
不知道还算不算你的  
阿不思•邓布利多。”

执法部长每念一句，邓布利多就僵硬一分，念到一半的时候，他已经抬起头来，死死盯着面前的人，但是对方还是若无其事地念着这封信。他又念了几句，邓布利多几乎想要跳起来把那封信抢回来，他手背的青筋已经微微发抖，却被禁锢咒语死死地缚在了这张椅子上。  
对方念完，把信叠好，又贴着心口放到自己的口袋里，马甲上一条银链栓着一只小小的精致的瓶子，在他放信时，晃悠着差点滑出来。他收信时，顺手戳戳这个小瓶，让它收得更妥帖一些。似乎一切都做好了，他才歪靠坐在椅子上，翘起腿来，手肘撑着膝上，托着下巴，平常客套冷淡的表情全都不见，反而是饶有兴味地看着面前的人。尽管瘦得有点过分了，但那双湛蓝的眼睛湿润起来，仍是非常好看。  
而对方不知道看到了什么，在听他念完收起信后，突然安静了下来，撇开了脸，对着墙不再看他，只有起伏得有点快的胸膛可以看出他压下了激烈的情绪。  
他欣赏够了，也猜对方明白了自己的来路，终于冷笑一声：“亲爱的阿不思，你为我打算得这么多，我是应该如何感谢你？”  
邓布利多终于转过头来，轻声地道：“你疯了，盖勒特！魔法部不能幻影移形，你就是改变了外形，也非常容易被揭穿，更何况面对整个英国魔法部，你怎么能离得开？”  
变形成执法部长的盖勒特竖起手指，轻轻比了一个嘘，装腔作势地安抚他：“只要我的好阿尔不要大声叫出去，我想，暂时不会有人发现我的踪迹。不过即使他们发现了，也拦不住我。”他说着，微垂下头想了想，又抬起头，冷淡地看着他：“你该考虑的是，我现在该拿你怎么办呢？”  
他说着不知道该怎么办，却站了起来，抽出魔杖对准椅子上完全不能动的邓布利多。  
“盖勒特，别再动那些杀人的想法了。”邓布利多抬头，有点厌倦地看他，眼睛流露出无奈与悲伤，最终轻声道，“否则，你不如先杀了我算了，我不想再看下去了。”  
“我真是想现在就杀了你算了！”格林德沃听到这句话，突然咬牙切齿地道，他说着挥动魔杖使出一个咒语，却只是一个昏睡咒。  
看着邓布利多垂下头去，他喘着粗气，暴躁地在办公室里转了几圈，终于镇定下来，从口袋里摸出一个小钱袋，放到地上，用魔杖点了点，这个钱袋立刻变成一个大口袋。他从这个施展了无痕伸展咒术的钱袋里拖出另一个睡着的人，这正是执法部长。他又重重地从里面摸出一个放了复方汤剂的小瓶，从昏睡中的邓布利多头上用力拽下一根头发来，不耐烦地扔进汤剂中，用力摇了摇，掐着从钱袋里拖出来的执法部长的下巴，灌入了他嘴中。等他变成邓布利多的样子后，他才把邓布利多套进大口袋里，重新将它变成钱袋大小，装到衣袋里，将变了模样的执法部长扔到椅子上，打开门冷淡地冲外面的傲罗道：“我已经问到我要问的内容，把他关回阿兹卡班。”  
看傲罗把昏睡的假邓布利多带走，他背着手站了一会儿，不紧不慢地踏入最近的一处飞路网，离开了魔法部。


	7. 章一1914年 1.7

7

邓布利多醒来的时候，天已经全黑了，显然格林德沃带他离开魔法部之后，并没有再给他施个咒让他立刻醒来，而是让他睡了个安稳觉。尽管在睡梦里并不安稳，他一会儿梦到自己被英国魔法部要求去和盖勒特决斗，一会儿梦到格林德沃死在了魔法部的追捕之下，好不容易挣脱这一段，却又梦到盖勒特杀掉了自己，然后气疯了一般杀掉了在场所有的人，尸横遍野。  
睁开眼睛时，他甚至回不过神来，只能盯着这不知道是什么地方的屋顶，直到有一个人的脸挡住了他的视线，他才眨眨眼，茫然地看着对方。  
“你做了什么噩梦？有我吗？”他的声音那么温柔，让邓布利多本能地点点头，甚至眼睛里都有点湿。  
就像沾了露珠的蓝宝石，格林德沃伸出手，用拇指轻轻划过他的眼角，看他回不过神来的模样，手指继续下划，抚过他的脸，颊边的胡渣，落到柔软的颈边，突然张开手掌，用力卡在他的颈上：“你噩梦里在想我什么？想着怎么杀了我？还是梦到类似我们现在的情况？”  
邓布利多没有反抗，他只是睁着眼睛，因为喘不过气来而想蜷起来，既使如此，他的眼睛也紧紧盯着眼前的人。大概是太难受了，他本能地屈起手指，轻扣住格林德沃的手腕，却也没有推开。  
被他握住手腕，格林德沃就像被烫了一下，突然放开他，退了一步，猛地站到一边，看着邓布利多因为空气流入气管而剧烈地咳起来，咳得像是快要死掉一样，他却束手无措，呼吸气促地站在一边，一时不知道该做什么。  
直到邓布利多似乎缓过来了，探出手摸索着，他才不由握住邓布利多的手，又坐回到床沿上，听着对方很轻地问：“我们现在，在哪儿？”  
“不知道，可能是马盖特，或者伊斯特本的哪里吧。”格林德沃有点沮丧地闷声说。  
他们俩都没有说话，废旧的屋子里只听得到壁炉里柴火烧着时偶尔发出的噼啪声。邓布利多不但没有说话，他甚至没有动，只是手指还搭在格林德沃的手上。  
半晌格林德沃突兀地问：“你为什么开始怀疑了？”  
这话没头没脑，邓布利多却明白他要问什么。看着昏暗中他的侧影，邓布利多既不忍心又满是愤怒。他沉默着，呼吸急促，像是在考虑怎么回答，又像是在压抑着自己的情绪，半晌才道：“我去巡讲，最后一天晚上，和我一起去的信徒喝多了，我跟着他们，怕他们出事，没想到他们在一个村庄里，用咒语弄塌一座山，山下有个村庄，一百多条人命……”他说到这里，那场屠杀景象还能清晰地印在他虹膜上，仅是这样的描述，就唤起了他那天夜里的记忆，山体崩塌的轰鸣，村庄里人们的尖叫，等他醒过神来，下去检查时，只看到了被巨石掩埋下的残肢断臂。他想想都忍不住齿颤，咬了咬唇才生生克制住。  
听到这里，格林德沃心里也满是怒火，他脑子里盘点着那天跟着邓布利多去的人都有谁，一定要把他们关进地牢，天天施十几次钻心咒，才能让他们吸取教训！  
邓布利多却还在向他回忆：“你的信徒，在做了这么残忍的屠杀后，却笑得好像见到了什么小戏法，死了这么多人，他们却只说很有趣，下次玩点别的。”  
他握在格林德沃手臂上的手指越来越紧，声音却严厉起来：“我想知道，盖勒特，在我没看到的地方，你是不是……”  
格林德沃没好气地打断他：“我杀人可不是为了取乐！我只是单纯地不喜欢那些人，看见这帮愚蠢的人和我们生活在同一个地方，就觉得世界的空气都混浊了！”  
邓布利多盯着他，他知道面前的人有自己的骄傲，在这件事上不会撒谎，但他悲哀地问：“那么有多少本没必要杀的人，只是因为你觉得他们愚蠢，现在已经死在没人知道的地方呢？”  
这样的眼神让格林德沃没有办法面对，他只能别过头，不屑地哼笑：“你那无聊的慈悲心又犯了！那些人活着和死了，有什么区别呢？”  
邓布利多放开了手，似乎有些疲惫，又有些失望：“那我们和这些人相比，活着和死了有什么区别呢？因为我们会魔法，是不是就高人一等呢？我们聪明些，比别人会得多一些，是不是就高人一等呢？就拥有生杀予夺的权力了吗？”  
“不说这些！”格林德沃回答不上来这些问题，也不想看邓布利多这样的脸色，转移话题般道，“你一开始没认出我来的时候，本来是想把信抢回来的吧？怕什么？怕别人知道我不但是你的搭档，还是你的爱人？”  
看到邓布利多当时惊讶到最后脸色苍白的表情，格林德沃还是觉得这个小戏弄很有趣，起码证明，即使现在，邓布利多还是在担心他。  
这个问题他无法回答，邓布利多在没有意识到执法部长是由格林德沃伪装时，坐在椅子上如万蚁噬心，听着自己写给他的信，满是惊讶，恐惧，还有一丝羞愧。是的，他害怕，他害怕别人知道他和格林德沃的关系。即使现在魔法部也有人猜测他与格林德沃到底有多亲近，毕竟在纽蒙迦德，他们之间不是秘密，而格林德沃的信徒中也有半路回头的人，他和格林德沃这种“亲如兄弟”的关系被传得离奇古怪，邓布利多都不在意，因为那都不是真相，然而一旦被魔法部掌握真相，后续的道路将无法再展开。  
这些他都不能说，也不知道该怎么说，他在格林德沃面前，收回了握在他腕间的手，罕见地保有了沉默。而对方见他不说话，召唤过一个椅子来坐到他床边道：“这个世界有很多事，不能如你所愿。你举步维艰！阿不思，回到我身边来，你对我有什么不满意，我们可以重新计划，我们总能让你，让我们的愿望实现。”  
邓布利多终于撑着床坐了起来，他靠在床头，反问道：“怎么实现？杀掉反对你的人？让那些说我们不好的人都被关到纽蒙迦德堡的监狱中去？格林德沃先生，恕我直言，你现在的模式，和我厌恶的魔法部并没有什么区别，甚至比他们还糟糕！”  
这是格林德沃很少见到的邓布利多，即使是面对反对他们的人，做错事的信徒，冒犯他们的反巫师同盟的麻瓜们，邓布利多也能保持一种温和中夹着讽刺的态度。他本就口齿伶俐，思维敏捷，总能用幽默而反讽的语言将人驳回。这样严厉直白的邓布利多，格林德沃从来没有见过。他一时竟惊讶地闭了嘴，尤其邓布利多不再叫他的名字，而是叫他的姓氏，这种被冒犯的感觉使他的怒火压不住地从心底冒出来。  
但这是邓布利多，格林德沃还是努力地压了压心火，尽量心平气和地道：“亲爱的，我不是来和你吵架的。”  
“你当然不是，你只是想要回你最忠诚的信徒，如果不能，至少给他泼一盆无法洗净的脏水。在把我劫持的这段时间里，恐怕你已经以我的名义做了什么吧？”邓布利多闲适地靠在床头，用看穿一切的表情冷嘲地看向他。  
只要几句话，只要邓布利多愿意，他可以立刻挑起格林德沃的战火。他几乎立刻就暴怒了：“我就只有这一次失误！你怎么能如此怀疑我？”  
“只有一次失误吗？”邓布利多厉声问道，“在过去十几年中，在我没看到的地方，你做了什么，你敢一条条告诉我吗？你让罗茜尔小姐交给我的审讯名单是全的吗？就算你自己没有做，你让你的圣徒去犯下的杀戮有多少？即使你不明说，他们在会意之后，主动为你去做的又有多少？你敢一条条地全告诉我吗？”  
即使他的魔杖现在还锁在魔法部不知道哪个罪犯物品保存柜中，因怒气而高涨的魔法仍是让这本就有些旧的家具突然碎裂。尽管邓布利多很快就控制住了自己的魔力暴动，但碎裂的木片将他们团团笼罩，仿佛四面八方皆是武器，要让他们同归于尽。  
格林德沃举起魔杖，犹豫着，甚至连个盔甲护身都没有使出来，他只是看着邓布利多愤怒的眼睛，而对方也盯着他。  
“盖勒特•格林德沃，你能用你伟大的事业发誓，你当初见到我的时候，在和我立血盟的时候，是真的因为爱我，而不是因为你觉得这是最好地将我绑到你身边的办法吗？”邓布利多沉声问着。  
家具撕裂形成的尖利碎片仍悬浮在他们四周，在这样的威胁和邓布利多的质疑中，格林德沃的怒火却完全发不出来，甚至有一种荒谬感，他几乎要大笑了，但看着邓布利多又笑不出来。他甚至抽空想，这样的邓布利多，真是太，他在心里不由爆了个粗口：太他妈的，吸引人了！  
他们为什么要浪费时间在这种事上，他就应该在邓布利多睁开眼睛的时候，立刻把近一年不见的爱人压进枕头里，虽然这里有点脏，他的家务咒语也差强人意，但弄出个干净的地方还是难不倒他。  
尽管这样的走神只有一秒，却让格林德沃觉得十分狼狈。但细想邓布利多的质疑，他既非常气愤，又反问自己：我当初，到底是为了什么？因为邓布利多是当时，甚至也是现在，他觉得唯一“配得上自己”的人！  
他不太在乎恋爱的性别，重要的是能和他比肩。爱情是什么？目眩神迷只在一刻，很难长久。能跟得上他的思维，能和他一起创造天下，才更重要。当然邓布利多给他的，比他当初想象的还要多，还要好，他非常满意。即使现在，即使他们站在了对面，他仍觉得，没有人比邓布利多更好。  
只是，邓布利多现在纠结的这些，他无法回答，他甚至有点不耐烦地道：“行了吧，阿不思，这种事情……”  
“这种事情对伟大的格林德沃，一点也不重要？不是吗？即使将来我离开了你，你也只是遗憾，这个你看中的人没能和你在一起，损失的人应该反思的人是我，不是你，是吗？”邓布利多步步紧逼，他甚至笑了一声，“你现在觉得，有点厌烦了吧？甚至觉得你面前这个我和你想象中的不一样了，不是吗？你会不会在想，原来阿不思•邓布利多也追求的是这么俗气的事了，是吧？”  
确实是！格林德沃几乎哑口无言，连气都生不出来了！他刚才都在想，他的阿不思都开始想这种事了，真是太失望了，这个人没什么意思了。但被他指出来的时候，格林德沃看着他的眼睛，一时竟找不出合适的话来回答。  
“这不是正好？”邓布利多好整以暇地看他，甚至摊摊手撇撇嘴笑了一下，“你现在也不用纠结了，杀了我，或者把我扔回魔法部，以后去追求你的新大业吧！”  
杀了他？格林德沃想了一下，别说血盟没破，重要的是，怎么下手？就算破了血盟，他将面对的是邓布利多的尸体。这当然一劳永逸，他想念追思的时候，只要对着纽蒙迦德里的墓碑就可以了，他的阿尔可以永远在相框里，像少年时代给他一个微笑就好。这样的联想让格林德沃不由打了个寒颤！  
绝对不行！  
那扔回魔法部，他们就算分手了吧？邓布利多以后可以自由地找个别人，谈恋爱，甚至可能是个漂亮的姑娘，以后有个小阿不思！自己和他的过去，就会成为这个小鬼枕边的故事。  
绝对，绝对不行！  
格林德沃脸色转了几转，几乎是从绿到黑，可见地冒出一层杀气与怒意。  
“你既不想杀我，又不想放过我，还不想让我和别人在一起，格林德沃先生，你的占有欲，真是让我钦佩。在你心中，我大概就是那种最珍贵的王冠，到了你手上，就应该至死戴在你的头顶上，既不能给别人，还不能让别人弄坏，就算你不喜欢了，也得摆在你的架子上，成为炫耀的展示品。”邓布利多要想气起人来，所有的词张口就来。  
“你能不能不要读我的思维！”格林德沃竟找不到词来反驳他，只能暴躁地道。  
“你的大脑封闭术差到能让我读到你的思维了吗？那我可真对你未来的伟大事业而感到担忧！”邓布利多哼了一声，带着轻蔑的笑意。  
他的枕边人，事实婚姻者，只是太了解他了！格林德沃明白，这让他特别想杀人，又下不去手。  
这可是邓布利多。他是你从十六岁开始，就誓约永远在一起的人！格林德沃的心底有一个声音小声地警告着他，不要把事情弄到最坏的地步。但想到这个誓约，他忍不住怒道：“阿不思，你这个背叛者！”  
看着被他逼到绝境的格林德沃，邓布利多心底突然叹了口气。确实是，这有什么意思？外面都多乱了，他们居然还在纠结自己的誓言到底算不算真爱？何况他确实是背叛了当初他们立的誓言，这个指责无可挑剔。  
他一松气，悬在他们周边的碎片纷纷地落在了地上，格林德沃忙使了护身咒，让这些碎片不要掉到他们俩头上，再使了一个修复如新，大概是他的力量用得大，家具修复完比原来新得过头了，就像刚从家具店送过来一样。  
邓布利多不想看他，就只盯着那个家具看，看到这里，忍不住轻笑了两声，又忙忍住，板起脸来。  
格林德沃的怒气来得快，去得倒也不慢，他此时重新坐下，懒洋洋地道：“想笑就笑，我们认识这么多年，难道我还不了解你吗？”  
邓布利多没有说话，似乎发完脾气，他又回到平常那个冷静持重的模样。他不说话，格林德沃也不知道该怎么办，这位年长他两岁的爱人是个意志坚定的人。他当初能打定主意和自己走，现在也能打定主意不再回去。在信徒中历来擅长蛊惑人心的黑魔王也遇到束手无策的时候，这是个软硬不吃，立意坚定的人，格林德沃想，难道让我问你：你想我怎么办？  
这话他问不出口，他可以在信徒中随时打破沉默，引领他们的思维，但面对邓布利多，他确实无计而施。直到邓布利多问道：“纽蒙迦德那边，你做了什么？我看报纸上说你在奥地利和匈牙利掀起了新的浪潮。”  
“哦，说到这里，我只能说，亲爱的阿不思，你真是个了不起的人。你的信确实给了我新思路。我知道欧洲现在对麻瓜的战争不满，而魔法部的建议是不要参与，但很多人都觉得应该阻止战争。奥地利和意大利本来就是墙头草，而匈牙利，你知道他们不满意奥地利很久了，与其把目标放在麻瓜上，我不如先让巫师站到我这一边。”格林德沃百无聊赖地说。  
他甚至借魔法部的手将他信徒中很难管理的一部分送进了各大监狱，同时在一年中，将自己树立成了伟大的革新者，被魔法部冤枉而迫害的人，连带邓布利多的形象也一直被猜测不定。  
“我不是想让你这么做。”邓布利多也产生了无力感。  
“有什么区别吗？最后结果是好的不就行了？”格林德沃被他一质疑，又忍不住想生气，这么多年，他总被邓布利多质疑，但他的质疑总有道理，这让格林德沃既能得到好处，又被束住手脚。  
见邓布利多还要说，他抢先一步道：“亲爱的阿不思，无论是麻瓜世界，还是魔法界，在发展的里程中，都有过流血牺牲。那些打着正义旗号的人，就没有让手下送死，没有因为错误的决策而死人，没有夺取敌人的血吗？最后成功的，只要是正义的，能让大众认可的，大家就会忘掉那些死掉的人。最多在他的墓前送上一束花。”  
邓布利多想说话，他再次打断了他：“哦，我知道，你想说，你会记得，他们爱的人，爱过他们的人会记得。但亲爱的，这没有用。历史只会记得胜利者和极大失败者，并且为胜利者送上更多的赞美，给失败者送上更多的黑锅。最后，只有少数追求真实的人，会去努力揭开可能不到九成的真相，然后这些真相，民众还宁愿闭目塞耳，只相信他们选择相信的赞美与黑锅。”  
这次终于轮到邓布利多无奈了，他确实说不出反驳的话来，程序正义与结果正义到底哪个更重要，有时候还要看事实情况。大家都希望做到两全齐美，但其中付出的时间非常漫长，代价也非常多，甚至不等这些付出达成完美，就会被偶然的冲击碰撞到支离破碎，最后只能推翻打碎重建。  
格林德沃看着他也有点沮丧地垂下头，也盯着他不断互相轻触的十指指尖，然后顺着修长的手指看向他的腰，肩颈和柔软的侧脸，他忍不住扯扯领子，没好气地道：“我们就一定要把时间放在讨论这种事上吗？我们讨论了十几年，也没有得出结论！”  
错愕地抬起头，邓布利多想问：不讨论这些讨论什么？他还想问格林德沃下一步准备怎么办？就算再生气，纽蒙迦德的圣徒中有很多也只是被洗脑的无辜民众，而利益中心则有一群视生命为无物的高阶巫师，以后要如何安排？  
他还没来得及说，格林德沃就坐回到床边，握着他的脖子亲了下去。邓布利多能感觉到他亲吻中还带着不满与火气，忍不住翻了个白眼。梅林的胡子，真是够了，一发脾气的时候不是用魔法摔东西，就是来压榨自己！你根本就活在十六岁里没长大！  
他想推开这个人，但格林德沃显然是铁了心，不但亲上来，手也摸到被子底下。他忍不住微躲开，低叫：“格林德沃先生，你能不能……”看看现在是什么时候，什么场合！但他的话被追上来的吻再次堵了回去。  
亲够了格林德沃才要笑不笑地哼着：“格林德沃先生？亲爱的，你的称呼太客气了！告诉我，现在你应该叫我什么？”  
他摸个没完的手迫使邓布利多喘着气改了称呼，推着他的肩道：“盖勒特，好了好了，盖尔，我们现在，能不能干点别的？”  
“没有别的，只有这个！”格林德沃没好气地把他压回去。  
邓布利多只能奋力去拽他的魔杖，虽然这不是自己的，但是也勉强能用，但他拽到一个头，格林德沃就抽出老魔杖扔到一边，狠狠地说：“别闹了！”  
我真是，去他的！邓布利多几乎用上了所有从麻瓜那里学来的角斗术才把格林德沃反压回去，他气喘吁吁地坐在对方胯骨上，按着他的肩，严肃地道：“别闹了！”  
格林德沃透过炉火里的光，看着他在角斗中被扯坏的囚衣下露出的胸膛与锁骨，微微挑了挑眉，英俊面孔一扫往日的冷淡威严，透出几分轻佻的狡黠，他微抬抬腰，让坐在他身上的邓布利多明白，即使他现在被压在下面，情况危险的仍不是自己。  
这太糟糕了，邓布利多咬着唇，进退两难。格林德沃的手已经摸到他衣服下面，就算再生气，爱与本能让他明白，这件事没办法阻止。他最终哼笑一声，摇摇头，俯下身，给这个他要逃离，却仍然紧紧钩在他心尖的人，一个浅浅的吻，紧接着，就被更深的吻侵吞。  
只是，即使还有爱，他们哪还有未来？  
黎明的熹光透过窗照在整夜未眠的人身上，邓布利多看着透过玻璃的一道道小小光束，茫然地想，他们接下来要怎么办，盖勒特准备要怎么办？勒梅那边以后怎么办？  
横在他腰身上的手紧了紧，让他不得不转过头去，看着同样一夜未眠的人。格林德沃很少有笑意，他的温柔是有限的，是需要回馈的，但即使现在毫无笑意也没有多余表情的这张脸上，他那颜色相异的一双眼睛，给予自己，给予阿不思•邓布利多的，也远超过所有人。  
他们轻轻地交换了一个亲吻，格林德沃站了起来，穿好自己的衣服，背对着他道：“你显然是不愿意和我回纽蒙迦德了，亲爱的阿不思。”他说着，像是这句话让他不能正视身边人，只有说完，他才能有勇气看向对方，“强迫你也没有意思，我喜欢自愿站到我身边的人。但如果你真想和我对着干，亲爱的阿尔，”他让手中的小瓶子浮到两个人中间。  
那精致的小瓶在他们之间轻飘飘地转着圈，就像当初他们十指相扣，血液相融，情深意重的时刻。这是邓布利多心底的爱，惭愧，黑暗以及所有的澎湃热情的象征，他一生都不会再如此，不会再相信这样的感情，不会再昏了头地付出一切，更不会魂牵梦萦地只想着一个人。  
格林德沃想，他也一样。  
邓布利多没有伸手，小瓶又飘回格林德沃的手中，他高高在上，气定神闲，胜券在握地看着他：“你得想想，要如何破解这个问题。”  
说完这句话，他将小瓶重新贴回心口，披上外套：“我暂时屏蔽了魔法部对你的追踪法术，但我没有移除它们，等我离开后，他们还是会找到你。一个坐过牢的人，就算你说不再为我效忠，英国魔法部会怎么看你？你以后准备怎么办？”  
“我准备向霍格沃茨申请一份工作，比如舍监。如果不行，我可能会去伦敦开个甜品店，就在麻瓜的街上。如果你的圣徒还对麻瓜做什么，我就能知道。”邓布利多随口说着。  
“你本来可以有伟大的成就，和我一起。”格林德沃扣最后一个扣子时，手滑了一下，他低下头去匆匆地系好。  
邓布利多披着被单跪起来，将领巾给他系好，轻声说：“但我发现，我们都是平凡人，只有享受平凡给予我们的快乐，我们才能真正地踏实幸福。”他说着，将领巾给他整理好，拍拍他的肩，“也许，盖勒特，也许你确实能创造我所不能比及的伟大。但请你记得，即使拿破仑也因为过于自大而惨遭滑铁卢。如果你没有，那么，我祝你幸福。”  
格林德沃忍不住弯腰亲在他唇边，狠狠地说：“我不会祝你幸福的！”  
他说罢大步向门外走去，临出门前，他又气恼地站住，似乎有什么事犹豫着要不要说，他几乎要转身，要改变主意，但他最终背对着邓布利多，像是这样才能鼓起勇气说完最后的话：“我从来不用守护神咒，不但是因为你的凤凰已经足够，也因为我在黑魔法上的成就已经用不着它了。不过，”他没办法再说下去，解释与剖析自己不是他的所为，他只是抽出魔杖，轻轻晃了晃，低声吟道，“Expecto Patronum。”  
极亮的光从他的魔杖中飘了出来，像是宇宙的星云，看不出形状，晃悠悠地飘向邓布利多。  
邓布利多伸出手，力量强大的光晕渐渐消散，露出被护在中间的，一只小小的黄蜂。他看着这只小虫落在自己指间，散成星光，渐渐消失，而关门声响起，格林德沃幻影移形，不知所踪。  
在只余自己的破旧小屋中，他轻轻握紧手指，却什么也没有握住，强忍了许久的泪水终于落了下来。  
这只小小的黄蜂勾起他心底最深的记忆，1899年的戈德里克山谷中，阴凉的大树下，躺在草地上的异国少年漫声问：“你的名字那么长，有什么意义吗？”  
“阿不思，是白色。珀西瓦尔是我父亲的名字，来自十二圆桌骑士，也有刺穿幕布，看破生死的意思。至于我的姓，”十八岁的红发青年，有点不好意思地匆匆瞥了一眼自己的新朋友，“据说古英语里，指的是黄蜂。”  
格林德沃听了以后，觉得非常有趣地笑起来，邓布利多看着他，也笑出声。他们的笑声轻轻地，飘在遥远的午后的戈德里克山谷中，无忧无虑。  
只是他没有时间悲伤，没有时间追忆，没有时间软弱，魔法部的人很快就会过来。他擦擦眼睛，站起来穿好衣服，拉开门，迎来清晨升起的阳光。  
魔法部的人很快一个个幻影移形出现在他面前，他举起手，轻声道：“我为自己给大家造成的麻烦，深感抱歉。”  
来者中不只有终于醒来回到真面目的执法部长，大批傲罗，也有魔法部其他相关人员。格林德沃敢踏足英国，众目睽睽下做了如此大胆的事情，让他们不但受到了惊吓，更重要的是，格林德沃在欧洲的新布置也让他们不知所措。  
谁能战胜，哪怕牵制格林德沃？他们不约而同地看着面前这个疲惫但镇定的人，心中同时浮出一个答案。  
唯有执法部长气呼呼地上前，一把扭住邓布利多的手臂。他这样粗鲁的行为，让同来的人也不由露出不满。邓布利多敏锐地察觉到魔法部内部的问题，心中深深叹口气。  
在被带离这里前，他看看这间小屋。魔法部，纽蒙迦德，哪一个都不是魔法界现在理想的归宿。未来，确实还有很多不确定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马盖特，伊斯特本：这两个地方是英国的城市，在与法国相隔的英吉利海峡旁边。  
> 根据原著中所说，当一个巫师受到重大的打击或感情巨变时，守护神咒的形制会改变，其实包括和卢平恋爱的唐克斯，当然，最著名的是斯内普教授的那一句always。所以这里私设盖哥因为感情的巨变所以守护神发生了改变，或者说，他终于有了守护神。因为理论上，黑魔法师大多是没有守护神的。为什么盖哥会有感情的巨变，相信你们懂。以及守护神咒是需要快乐的能力与记忆，也有人认为黑魔法师是不具备这种能力，所以无法召唤守护神。所以这里的私设也可以说是，因为这种感情变化，盖哥有了真正的快乐。


	8. 章二、1916年春夏交接时

布莱克校长收到申请和介绍信的时候，重重地从鼻子里哼了一声。这个后来被霍格沃茨历史称为最不受欢迎的校长对着申请信想写个拒绝，但是看到后面的介绍信又恼怒地停下了，重新把申请信看了一遍。  
邓布利多的申请信写得情深意恳。这个法术可以和黑魔王比肩，在毕业的时候就拿到各种奖状，曾经收到魔法界许多部门的工作邀请书的人，并不是要申请一个教职。他反思了自己的错误，问母校能不能给他一席之地，哪怕做个舍监，同时幽默地指出，因为非常了解格林德沃，或许他可以帮霍格沃茨避免一些不必要的麻烦。  
而魔法部长的推荐信就非常简单：录用他，随便哪个位置，霍格沃茨比阿兹卡班还牢固。  
当然还有几封其他魔法界人士的推荐，甚至包括《魔法史》的作者巴希达：“虽然我一把老骨头了，格林德沃还和我有点血缘关系，但我还是不避嫌，希望你能给我这个老邻居一个工作。”  
重要的是，该死的，为什么还有来自大洋彼岸伊法魔尼学校的校长推荐。  
布莱克非常恼怒，只能盖了同意：既然他说他要当舍监，那他就去当学校管理员吧。  
如果布莱克是最不被人喜欢的校长，那邓布利多就逐渐成为学生们最喜欢的管理员。他对所有教科书了若指掌，对学生非常亲切，无论是哪个学院，不管犯了多大的错误，他都有耐心慢慢和他们谈话。如果有谁被欺负了，他还会将随身带的糖果送给他们。  
和他聊天总是最为有趣，他去过北海最冷的地方，也去见识过金字塔里的神奇咒语，他知道如何挥动魔杖可以更省力，也知道霍格莫德的猪头酒吧里哪个酒最好喝。当然他最传奇的经历，全魔法界人尽皆知的事情：他是黑魔王格林德沃的前搭档。  
不少学生总喜欢问：邓布利多先生，你为什么会离开纽蒙迦德。  
邓布利多每次答案都不一样，他似乎有很多借口，比如那里山太高了，空气太冷了，夏天太热了，去听室内音乐会太远了，没有好吃的糖果，茶也不够甜。他的各种话总能把孩子们逗笑。  
这样的日子很悠闲，但偶尔也会有点小变化。他才上任没多久，有一封申请书到达他手上，他顺着这个申请书走向霍格沃茨的禁林边，申请人就在入口处，对着小动物喃喃自语。邓布利多看看这个魔法部盖过章的申请，又看看没发现他的这位先生，不确定地问：“纽特•斯卡曼德先生？”  
对方忙跳了起来，看到他先是有点惊讶，又有点慌张，有点无措地道：“是的，先生，我是得到允许，来调查禁林里的蜘蛛巨怪。”  
邓布利多记得学生档案里曾经提过他的名字，因为滥养神奇动物，伤害了其他同学，尽管他的哥哥是魔法部著名的傲罗，这件事也不能姑息，布莱克校长严厉地给予了他退学处分。  
邓布利多还没来得及接话，禁林边上总有好奇的学生溜过来，此时看到他们，也一时止住了脚步，准备溜走。但一个格兰芬多的女学生认出了来者，惊讶地道：“纽特•斯卡曼德？”  
纽特感觉有点别扭，他要回自己的申请，小声说：“先生，我可以进去了吗？”  
邓布利多还没有回答，这个来自格兰芬多的女生小声尖叫：“不就是那个莱斯特兰奇指使的他用什么怪物伤人！真是令人恶心！”  
纽特转过身道：“这位小姐，这世上没有怪物，只有偏见。”  
这女生张嘴还要说什么，邓布利多温和地道：“我想，格兰芬多一直传承的是正直和勇气，而不是随意谩骂的习性。”  
听到他这样说，这女生本能地道：“格兰芬多还出过黑魔王的手下呢！”  
纽特听了都忍不住抬头看了邓布利多一眼，却没想到邓布利多挑了挑眉道：“这倒是，所以你是承认你刚才是没有证据地谩骂了吗？”  
女生一时不知道该怎么回答，只能抬头惊慌地看向他们，邓布利多接着道：“每个人的心中都有善与恶，开出什么样的花只有自己知道，希望这朵花，你离开这里后，仍然觉得满意。还有，如果你们不听校长的话，还在禁林边乱跑，我只能公事公办了。”  
几个学生互相看看，愤然地离开了。纽特看着他们走远的背影，转过头，轻声道：“谢谢你，先生。”说着，就向禁林里走去。  
没走几步，他又不明所以地回过头看向跟在他身后的邓布利多。邓布利多悠闲地道：“即使你有申请，纽特，我也不能让你一个人进去。毕竟我是学校的管理员。”  
纽特抓抓头发，只能无奈地任他跟着，这位黑魔王的前搭档魔法肯定比他高深。他们一路见到了禁林中的几种生物，纽特惊奇地记录着，最终找到蜘蛛的巢穴，却失望地发现，没有巨怪蜘蛛。他小声道：“我在校期间就没有找到，没想到现在还找不到。”  
邓布利多挑了下眉毛：“在校期间？纽特，我可不建议在校学生做这种事。”  
“只是调查，调查。”纽特轻咳一声，掩饰着，又在这边转了几圈，最终还是失望地沿着来路离去。  
他们沉默地走着，禁林里只有他们两个人的脚步声。半晌，纽特有点尴尬地看了他一眼，又止不住好奇地小声说：“谢谢您刚才为我美言，但是我哥说，你和格林德沃，可能还有来往，所以……”他纠结地看了他一眼，又低下头去。  
邓布利多转过头惊讶地看着他，很快就笑眯眯地道：“很高兴你愿意和我说这些，纽特，我想你哥是对的。”他说着眨眨眼，“对陌生人保有一定的警惕，确实很重要。”  
他们一起散着步：“我确实知道你在校期间会养一些小动物，但我也知道你养的动物都很温驯，而且深知校规，所以这些动物，如果没有受到攻击，就不会去主动攻击别人。比如说，我可不知道嗅嗅这种动物，除了喜欢拿走别人身上闪光的扣子以外，还能干点什么。所以，你作出的选择，我很钦佩。”  
纽特对他的夸赞没有立刻回应，反而犹豫了一下：“您是在招揽未来的圣徒吗？”  
邓布利多愉快地笑出声：“我招揽的是可以对付圣徒的人。”  
纽特忍不住抿着唇笑了一下，最终摇摇头：“我也看不出来您和圣徒到底有什么关系。不过，毕竟我哥哥是傲罗。”  
“那是当然的，年长一点的斯卡曼德先生是一个非常严厉，但稳重公平的人。”邓布利多双手搭在身前，含着笑看他。他不但将纽特带出禁林，甚至还送到了学校门口，以防不必要的麻烦。在大门边，他伸出手，“希望今天这件小事不要在你日后的生活里留下阴影，我很期待以后你在神奇动物的研究工作上，可以带来新的惊喜。”  
纽特和他握了握手，向前走了几步，又忍不住回过头去看他，邓布利多也若有所思地看着他。纽特想起这位先生的父母已经双亡，而家人也不愿和他来往，从纽蒙迦德离开后，也没有什么朋友。他忍不住道：“邓布利多先生，你如果有空，以后可以到我家里来吃饭。”他说着，不由紧张地拽拽衣服，“我现在一个人住，忒修斯，就是我哥，他也不会管那么多。”  
邓布利多笑了，他温和地道：“谢谢你，纽特，不过我觉得你还是征得你哥哥的同意比较好，毕竟他的工作比较特殊，而我的身份也没有那么方便。当然，我非常期待我们以后有机会一起吃饭。”  
纽特点点头，刚要说什么，一个人已经幻影移形出现在他面前，紧张地道：“纽特，你怎么能申请到学校的禁林？就算你要研究，也不用到这么危险的地方来！你还不满二十岁呢！要是出事了怎么办？”  
无奈地望了望天，纽特向邓布利多摆摆手，他哥哥忒修斯这才看到不远处的邓布利多。傲罗的“战争英雄”立刻认出了对方，不由张大眼睛，邓布利多却微微冲他颔首致意，向纽特说了再见，便离开了这里。  
邓布利多将今天的访问申请做了登记，看看没有什么事，转身向霍格莫德走去。猪头酒吧的酒保看他进来，头也不抬，只是递给他一杯黄油啤酒，便去招呼别人。他慢慢喝完，等着客人少了一点才轻声问：“安娜还好吗？”  
阿不福思冷硬地道：“还好，老样子。”虽然他的话硬梆梆的，但邓布利多却感觉到了一种痛苦。他们俩都没有再说话，他们彼此都心知肚明，阿利安娜正在走向人生的终点。即使有坎德拉经心的照顾与阿不福思不计一切的努力，魔力暴动也消耗掉了他们小妹妹太多的生命力。纵然邓布利多能力卓绝，也没有办法挽救。  
他没有提出要去见这个妹妹，阿利安娜和他分开的时间太长，再加上不断的魔力暴动，已经对他这个长兄记忆不太深刻，贸然地看她，会刺激到她本已微弱的生命。  
他能为这个妹妹做得太少，为自己的家庭付出得太少。他不能像忒修斯一样，不但在傲罗那里为人尊敬，还能为家里尽心尽力。这些他早年看上去不愿意介入，甚至不愿意承担的生活，这种普通的、努力的、周而复始的平淡生活，现在看来，如此珍贵。而他现在能为手足所做到最好的事情，就是不打扰。  
阿不福思终于不耐烦地道：“你又见了什么，到我这里来伤春悲秋？我这儿可不是你用来倒苦水的地方，有这个时间，你还不如去回复一下魔法部的信件！”  
邓布利多轻笑一声，放下钱，向他点点头：“晚安。”  
看着他孤独的背影，阿不福思张张嘴，终于还是忍不住：“那家伙，最近没有给你找麻烦吧？”  
知道他口中的那家伙是谁，邓布利多想着隔段时间就会从纽蒙迦德飞来的猫头鹰，还是决定不要告诉自己的弟弟。他只是眨眨眼，平静地道：“我没有和他联络。”  
他没有说谎，每次都是盖勒特给他寄信，他很少回信，所以确实没有“主动和他联络”。想起上次因为他好几个月只收不回，盖勒特还给他寄了封吼叫信，他突然挺期待阿不福思和盖勒特互相吼叫的状态。  
他想着，轻轻笑了，再次轻声对阿不福思说：“祝你们晚上好梦。”  
阿不福思的回答是重重地收起了桌上的酒杯，转头不再理他。邓布利多不以为意，轻声关上门，回到自己学校里，先提着灯检查了一遍，当然还包括温声地劝诫：“道格拉斯先生，已经不早了，不要再去图书馆了。韦斯莱小姐，你再站这里，皮皮鬼该来了。麦克米兰先生和帕金森小姐，明天再见也是可以的，虽然你们年轻人感情热烈，但约会不能这么晚。”  
学生们咭咭咕咕地笑着，向他做着鬼脸，快速地回到自己的宿舍。等检查完了，甚至修正了几个保护咒语，他才回到自己的宿舍，换上睡衣，满意地给自己戴上一个睡帽，这才看向已经在他窗沿上站了很久的猫头鹰。他小声笑着：“当然当然，把你忘了。”他说着，看着猫头鹰一脸矜贵地抬起爪子，把信递给他，他解下来，给信使一把小吃，才回到自己的床上，把自己裹到被子里，舒服地靠进羽毛枕里，才打开信，里面熟悉而飞扬的字体显示了出来：“亲爱的阿不思，你又好久不给我写信！…………”  
他笑眯眯地看完，把它放进一个施展了无限空间咒语的糖盒里，突然想到前两天收到的报纸里说起，格林德沃居然帮助奥地利的巫师阻挡了麻瓜战争引起的麻烦，甚至还救了一个麻瓜城市。当然，之后他又召开了集会，表明了麻瓜是多么麻烦，巫师应该同心齐力。  
总是这么迫不及待，沉不住气，邓布利多对着窗外的风景嗤笑了一声，挥挥魔杖，熄灭了一切灯光，沉沉睡去。  
这是霍格沃茨新任管理员平凡的一天。


	9. 章三、1927年  3.1

1、  
看到纽特递过来的东西时，邓布利多万分惊讶，只听纽特认真地道：“我听我哥说，你在傲罗过来时，拒绝了他们让你组织人员对抗格林德沃的要求。你还对他们说：你不能和他对着干。”  
邓布利多几乎要扶额了，盖勒特这个笨蛋，居然连血盟被偷了都没有发现。不，他肯定发现了，但还不知道是什么时候被偷的，此时大概正在大发雷霆，纽蒙迦德现在一定如临寒霜。  
纽特还不明白自己做的事会有多大影响，为了不让身后其他魔法部的成员听到及看到，他小心地将这个瓶子递给邓布利多，低声严肃地道：“血盟！你们居然缔结了这种东西！所以你们发过誓，绝对不会伤害对方？”  
这太尴尬了，即使是已经认识了十年的朋友，邓布利多也觉得无法面对，只能看着手中的瓶子，流露出无奈，转移着话题：“梅林在上，你怎么做到的？”  
纽特怀里爬出一只嗅嗅，它失望地看着被迫交出的血盟誓瓶，甚至还伸出爪子试图把它拿回来。纽特把它向自己怀里拽了拽：“我去巴黎做了点事，格林德沃吸纳了蒂娜的妹妹加入他的队伍，我去帮她劝回来。虽然没有成功，但是正赶上格林德沃的一次集会。”他顿了一下，耸耸肩，“他大概总也不能明白那些看上去简单事物后面的真理。”  
邓布利多握着血盟，赞同地点点头：“他确实是这样的人。”  
他说着，把血盟重新举起来，对着阳光看了看，突然觉得这真是个嘲笑盖勒特的好机会。他忍不住眯着眼笑了起来。  
纽特仍是不明白他到底在纠结什么，只是道：“虽然我能理解人年轻时，都有昏头的时刻，但缔结血盟这种事，也太过了！邓布利多！”  
邓布利多又点点头，他也觉得太过了，要是能回到二十年前，他可绝不会这么干，省得盖勒特总威胁他！他想着，探头看向跟在纽特身后的人，大家都是是灰头土脸，显然盖勒特让他们吃了个大亏，他只能招呼大家道：“要不要喝杯茶？”  
纽特抱着嗅嗅道：“你记得把茶勺收好。”  
邓布利多轻笑了一声，带着他们走进学校，边走还边回头对领头的忒修斯道：“我还没来得及祝你新婚快乐。以及，你旁边这位是？”  
纽特回头介绍：“那是雅各布•科瓦尔斯基，就是我上次去美国时认识的。”他说着压低声音道，“他是蒂娜妹妹奎妮的那个麻瓜男朋友。”说完，他才用正常的语调，但略显紧张又羞涩地道，“他旁边是蒂娜•戈登斯坦，是美国的傲罗，她非常能干。”  
邓布利多颇有深意地看过去：“当然，当然，一看就是。”  
等他们坐到邓布利多的办公室里，纽特才问：“你最近还好吗？我听说《预言家日报》认为你才是真正的黑魔王，而格林德沃是真正的革新者。正是因为他要带领巫师界走向新的未来，而你则要把他们带入黑暗，你们才决定分道扬镳。梅林啊，这些人怎么天天乱写！”  
邓布利多听到一半就大笑出声：“不用介意这些。”他说着，往茶里又放了一勺糖，才满意地道，“我估计过两天，他们就会编出新玩意儿了。”他低头搅着手中的茶，举起杯问，“你们听了格林德沃的新集会，怎么样？”  
忒修斯接口：“他在奥地利开始推行与麻瓜共同生活的试验，尤其现在，奥地利、意大利、匈牙利还有保加利亚的魔法部，大部分都是他的人，他们居然真的要试验让巫师和麻瓜共存！”他绝望地道，“他们曾经杀了那么多麻瓜，梅林在上，这些麻瓜简直是羊入虎口。”  
邓布利多喝着茶，小声道：“确实确实，太危险了。”他顿了一下才道，“想必是因为这样，蒂娜的妹妹，那位叫奎妮的姑娘，才决定跟随他吧？我很想知道，这位奎妮小姐，有什么特别之处？”  
“她是个天生的摄神取念者，可以读取人的心灵。”纽特向他解释。  
“这可真是太棒了，那么在美国的魔法部，她在做什么工作？”邓布利多轻快地放下茶杯，期待地看向众人。  
“我妹妹她只是做一些普通的文书工作，她一直想过普通生活。比如有一个普通家庭，但是美国的法律，”蒂娜苦涩地顿了一下，“要知道，美国的魔法界多次被麻鸡重创过。”  
邓布利多叹口气，微垂下头：“是的，我听说过，我和伊法魔尼的教授也讨论过这个问题。你们皮奎利主席已经做得很好了，但是《保密法》确实有它落后和不合时宜的地方，这才让格林德沃抓住了机会。”  
“我不应该阻拦她，我要是多帮助她就好了，或许她就只是想过普通的生活。”蒂娜摇摇头，最终撑着额头，接二连三的突发事件，让他们不知道该如何是好。  
“他这次的目标真是很明确。”邓布利多平静地道，他说着，看向忒修斯身边的人，温声道，“莉塔，你还好吗？如果不舒服，去医疗翼看看，虽然和圣芒戈不能相比，但他们也很有经验。”  
莉塔•莱斯特兰奇打起精神：“不了，谢谢您，教授，只是一晚上发生了太多的事情，顺便代您的老朋友向您问好。”  
邓布利多恍然地点点头：“你们见到勒梅了？他是个非常有趣的人。”他顿了一下，才严肃地道，“就我所知，格林德沃最近致力于维护他的完好形象，你们怎么就和他正面发生了冲突？”  
忒修斯叹口气：“我们的一个傲罗，攻击了集会上的一个圣徒，一个姑娘，虽然是那姑娘先举起的魔杖，但是他把那个姑娘……”忒修斯说到这里有点说不下去了，只能再次叹口气，“然后几个圣徒就向傲罗发起了攻击，但傲罗们也把他们都……，总之格林德沃非常生气，他先疏散了他的圣徒，然后就袭击了我们。我们和法国的魔法部联合，一共牺牲了七个傲罗。后来还是勒梅先生一起和我们使用了万咒皆终，才挡住了他的咒语，他见到勒梅先生，就逃走了。”  
不是逃走了，大概是给勒梅一个面子，毕竟是几百岁的先辈了。邓布利多唔了一声反问：“圣徒死了几个人？”  
现任执法部长特拉维斯和几个心腹面面相觑，回忆地数了一下，莉塔有点不确定地先道：“好像，是七个。”  
“一比一，真是他的风格，本来他就讨厌魔法部。”邓布利多头疼地小声道，“你们可真是给了他一个新的借口，还送了两个重要的信徒给他。”  
蒂娜抬起头看向他，邓布利多才道：“只要有被忽视的感情，就会成为格林德沃的机会。你的妹妹奎妮，她的能力一定很强，但美国的魔法部从来没有重视过她，甚至也没有给过她未来生活的希望，而格林德沃给她构架了一个新生活。何况他现在的试验正合奎妮的期待，如果奥地利真的成功推行了巫师与麻瓜共处，大概奎妮会来找雅各布结婚。以一个纽蒙迦德重要人员的身份。”  
蒂娜绝望地道：“一个黑魔王的重要成员？”  
雅各布也绝望地道：“只要奎妮能回来。”  
邓布利多想了想，安慰地对他们道：“他对女士，还算比较绅士。”  
根本不想纠缠于男情女爱的执法部长揉揉太阳穴，头疼地道：“邓布利多，你必须要想想办法！否则他就要把手伸到英国来了！”  
“特拉维斯，我亲爱的老朋友，如果他做到了魔法部没做到，但巫师界都期望你们做到的事，你让我们怎么想办法？”邓布利多反问。  
“他杀了我们七个傲罗！”忍不住高声道。  
“你们杀了七个平民，尽管他们是圣徒，但没有证据证明他们有过伤人的记录。”邓布利多平静地道，“你们再这样下去，就算傲罗们努力为你们工作，也只会因魔法部的无能而成为牺牲品，还会把人民更多地推到他身边。”  
“先生们，女士们，只有我们做得比他更好，更合理，才是唯一胜利的可能。”邓布利多在特拉维斯还想说些什么的时候，先开口道，“重要的是，如果他现在联合意大利、奥地利甚至更广泛的地区，以官方的名义与你们做外交，你们该怎么办？向奥地利宣战吗？”  
特拉维斯恼怒着，却不知道该说什么，只能转过头去，半晌闷声道：“邓布利多，有时候我真觉得你是他那边的人。毕竟你们曾经亲如兄弟，有共同的理念。”  
邓布利多想了想，突然道：“我们曾经比兄弟还亲密，所以我比你们更了解他。”  
这句话让在场的男士皆沉默，但女士们却敏锐地抬头。邓布利多冲她们眨眨眼，若无其事地端起茶杯：“要再来点吗？或者吃点糖？”  
大家沉默着喝了一会儿茶，邓布利多才换了个话题：“所以，克雷登斯到底是……？”他说着，看看纽特，又看看莉塔。他知道上次纽特去美国时认识的这个男孩，已成为了美国魔法部的心头刺，也成为了纽特挂心的事情。听说格林德沃也在找他，邓布利多一直有所关注。  
纽特看看莉塔，这件事他不好说。倒是莉塔抿了下唇，终于道：“我弟弟已经死了，克雷登斯是当年我去美国的时候，对面船仓的小孩子。”她低下头，撑着眉心，这件事每回忆一次便是一次折磨。忒修斯搂住她的肩，安慰地拍了拍，抬头看向若有所思而皱起眉的邓布利多。  
感受到他的目光，邓布利多冲他笑了笑，又轻声道：“一个默然者，一个摄魂取念者，他总是喜欢这种不容于世而又缺乏关注的人。”  
这些善与恶总在一念之间的人，就像钢丝的两端，也像格林德沃本人。  
他想了一会儿，突然道：“最近他好像不太针对麻瓜，只针对各国魔法部？”  
这句话让特拉维斯终于意识到格林德沃要做什么了，他有点焦虑地道：“他想怎样，推翻各国魔法部，建立联合王国？”  
“如果你能让魔法部意识到，他们的政策针对的其实是自己人，格林德沃就不可能进入英国。巫师们有自己的判断，而魔法部还任重道远。总想着维持由过去的荣光带来的稳定，迟早一天会被人取代。虽然英国魔法部已经是各国里做得最好的了。”邓布利多意味深长地道，“忒修斯就做得很好，他每做一件事，都会先自省。”  
忒修斯别过头去，他不习惯接受这样的赞扬，何况他对未来也没有把握。  
特拉维斯拉下脸，站起来，硬梆梆地道：“感谢你的茶，邓布利多，希望你确实是站在英国魔法部这一边。”  
“我站在选择善良的巫师这一边。”邓布利多平静地道，“特拉维斯，好好考虑我的话。如果格林德沃做到了你们应该做的事，你们该怎么办？”  
特拉维斯哼了一声，戴好帽子，转身就走，忒修斯站起来，看着纽特迟疑了一下，他的弟弟显然还不准备现在走。倒是莉塔也站了起来，但她开口问：“邓布利多教授，你觉得格林德沃能做到吗？”  
这句话让已经走出几步的特拉维斯也站住脚。看着都紧盯着自己的各国巫师，邓布利多想了想，浅浅地一笑：“我不是很确定，因为他年轻的时候，确实有这样的计划。虽然他曾经走偏了，但如果他突然又想走回去，我们也不能断然否定其可能。但就我所知，他本人脾气暴躁，喜怒无常，还曾经朝令夕改，独断专行，我不能肯定这样的人，真的能成为一个联合王国的优秀领导。”  
特拉维斯再次哼了一声，拉开大门离开，身为他的下属，莉塔和忒修斯向他们道别后，紧跟其后。  
雅各布这时候才疑惑地道：“我有点糊涂，听起来，教授，你对格林德沃，还有很大的期待？”  
邓布利多轻轻吐出一口气，想着怎么解释。终于他偏偏头，看向这位麻瓜先生：“因为我确实曾经衷心地希望，他能领导魔法界走出一个更光明的未来，当然，如果他不能，我也一定会阻止他。”他轻笑着说，“你，你们，还有我，现在不是都在做这件事吗？”  
一直没有说话的纳吉尼终于轻声问：“那以您的理解，教授，格林德沃会怎么对待克雷登斯呢？他还能让克雷登斯完好地回来吗？”  
“过去的缺失，或许会让他缺乏可以面对未来的勇气。克雷登斯，他会一直质疑自己是否值得一个美好的未来，甚至不知道如何该安排他的人生。尽管他作为一个默然者，不知道未来的生命还能持续多久，他仍需要找到一个能让他安心的地方。而格林德沃总爱许诺这样的未来，何况克雷登斯还有他最爱的强大力量。我们会去确认他的计划，并且尽量让克雷登斯安然地回来。但是，这位小姐，即使是最好的朋友，”邓布利多说到这里，忍不住停了一下，似乎这件事对于他来讲，也是难以说出口的，但他还是很快平静下来，“即使最好的朋友，即使曾经心意相通，也有可能走上截然不同，无法理解的道路。”  
纳吉尼仰起头，控制着不让自己轻易地再落下泪来，正因为她知道自己有一个不确定的未来，或者说非常确定的结局，所以她能获得自由，能在人间有一个普通的容身之地，已经非常开心了。但克雷登斯要求的未来，她已无法预见。  
纽特他们又坐了一会儿，邓布利多才把他们送出学校，路上纽特问道：“您终于做了老师，今年的教学生活还习惯吗？”  
邓布利多双手插在兜里，听到这里露出一个笑容：“当然，我觉得还挺不错。感谢迪佩特教授做了新校长，他毕竟曾经是我的老师，对我还比较信任。”  
纽特松了口气，站在霍格沃茨的大门外，他轻道：“邓布利多，保重。”  
邓布利多微弯下腰：“你也保重。”他顿了一下，“暂时在家呆着，最好呆在魔法部，我记得他们里面有宿舍。格林德沃很快就会意识到拿走血盟的人就在你们几个当中，他可能会给你们找点麻烦。”  
蒂娜紧张地看向纽特，忍不住伸出手，纽特握住她的手，笑了笑：“我觉得他给我找的麻烦一直不少。”顿了一下，他想起什么道，“去年他在美国伪装成格雷夫斯先生来打探默然者的力量时，还曾经问我邓布利多为什么喜欢我。”纽特说到这里，依旧觉得这如同一个笑话，忍不住笑了几声。  
邓布利多惊讶地睁大眼睛：“是吗？这件事我还真不知道。”他说着，若有所思地想想，“那你还是多在魔法部呆几天比较好。”他说着，看向蒂娜，“我想，蒂娜会帮我多看着点你的，是吗？”  
蒂娜点点头：“我会的。”她看着纽特，抿着唇轻笑，“一定会的。”  
邓布利多笑着送走他们所有人，回到自己的宿舍里，这才拿出血盟仔细看了一会儿。因为自己血液的流动而引发的共鸣让他确认，这个血盟的确是真的。他不由伤脑筋地自语道：“真是的，真是太难办了。”他正想着，一个猫头鹰扑棱着飞进他的窗口，一封吼叫信被扔进他的怀里。  
他立刻施一个静音术，吼叫信此时也自动展开：“阿不思！你可真是有个好朋友！他偷走了，我的血盟！你别告诉我是你指使的！你想要血盟不会直接和我说吗！小人！卑鄙！你年纪大了离开我久了，就这样对待我了！”  
邓布利多几乎在第一句话吼出来的时候，就捂住了耳朵，恨不得给自己施一个静默咒。直到吼叫信偃旗息鼓，他才揉着眉心，看向纽蒙迦德飞来的猫头鹰，他小声道：“好的，你等一下，我这次还真是需要你把信带回去。”  
他说着，简单地在羊皮纸上写了一行字：“后天上午十一点半，塞登哈姆公园，水晶宫。”  
把纸折好，栓在猫头鹰脚上，喂了它一点小吃，看着这只鸟迅速地离开，他摇摇头对着天空小声叹息道：“这关我什么事啊！”


	10. 章三、1927年  3.2

2、  
邓布利多提前半个小时到达了水晶宫，这座曾经让大英帝国享誉欧洲的宫殿，现在成为英国人民的乐园，邓布利多坐在其中一条长凳上，对面的喷泉下孩子们的笑声不断地传过来，他举着冰激淋看着在阳光下晶莹剔透的天顶玻璃，小声嘀咕着如何让霍格沃茨也显得更好看一些。  
一个人无声地在他背后出现，坐到了他旁边，他坐下来的动作非常重，让邓布利多感觉凳子都颤了几下。他终于收回看着玻璃屋顶的眼光，慢慢舀了一勺冰激淋送到自己的口中，又舀了一勺，平静地问旁边的人：“吃吗？”  
“我不吃！”对方显然还很生气。  
邓布利多继续吃着他的冰激淋，吃了几口才道：“讲讲道理，盖勒特，是你自己没看牢。何况纽特也没想拿它，你知道，他养的那个小动物，对所有亮闪闪的东西都非常感兴趣，等他发现的时候，你都已经离开巴黎了。”  
格林德沃知道他说的是对的，但他还是生着闷气，不肯转过头去看他，邓布利多也就不再接口。直到他吃完冰激淋，站起来把杯子还回去，转头的时候才看到格林德沃也飞快地别过头去，显然刚才在看自己。  
他想了想，又向冰激淋车的售货员买了两支巧克力棒棒冰，再次伸到格林德沃面前：“快点，再不吃就化了。”  
他的声音这次变得很严厉，这让格林德沃不情不愿地接过来，还嘟嚷着：“每次都给我塞麻瓜的食物，这玩意是什么？这么甜！”他边说，边把这不算太大，才流行了几年的新甜品吃完，顺口说，“我觉得纽蒙迦德新开的甜品店可以试着改良一下。”  
“你的甜品店什么时候能开到霍格莫德？”邓布利多没有他吃得那么快，但听到他的话，还是问了一句。  
“我才不开到英国！”格林德沃哼了一声。  
邓布利多舔掉最后一块冰激淋，还有点意犹未尽，但他克制住了再吃一个的想法，转头道：“欧洲大陆的巫师都说，是因为你怕我，所以你的势力，连你的产业，都不肯进入英国。”  
格林德沃咬着那根小棒，挑眉冷笑道：“亲爱的阿尔，这种挑衅对我没有什么意义。”  
邓布利多好心地道：“没意义你这根小木棒怎么被魔力震碎了？”  
“它只是被我咬碎了！”格林德沃咬牙切齿地低道，并在上面多咬了几口，只换来邓布利多轻轻的笑声。他听这个声音，心里就有点痒，站起身来一把握住邓布利多的手腕，没走了几步，在没人注意的地方，立刻幻影移形了。  
直到被推倒在旅馆的四柱床上，邓布利多都止不住笑，格林德沃忍不住咬了他几口，他才勉强收了笑声，但眼睛里还含着笑意看向他，半晌轻道：“你头发好像掉了不少。”  
哦，我知道，我们能谈点别的吗？  
格林德沃的眼睛里透出漫不经心的答案，手指已经解开他的扣子。因为要在麻瓜世界里穿行，邓布利多今天穿着一套宝石蓝的天鹅绒西装，从进到水晶宫时，格林德沃就在看他，看到他明明一脸正经，却在吃冰激淋的时候露出和喷泉里小孩子们一样的表情时，他就想这样做。  
邓布利多微撑起腰让他脱得更方便点，顺便从口袋里摸出血盟：“不要了？”  
格林德沃扣着他的手指，将血盟扣到他们掌心间，花纹印在他掌心上，就像盟誓印在他心里。  
他亲到邓布利多唇边：“你把头发和胡子都剪短了。”  
“听麻瓜世界说，失恋了就要把头发剪掉。”邓布利多回吻着他，小声地带着笑意答道。  
格林德沃离开他的唇，居高临下地盯着他，危险而凶狠地问：“我怎么不知道你最近谈了新恋爱？”  
“我就谈过一次恋爱，很失败，对方连个糖果店都不肯开到我家门口。”邓布利多的声音里依旧带着轻描淡写的笑意。  
他的眼睛像温柔的海一样，看上去波澜不惊，下面却是万尺深渊。格林德沃没有表情地看着他，他却看上去没心没肺，完全没有感受到面前人内心翻天覆地的情绪。他们隔着英吉利海峡，隔着好几个国家，一个月，甚至几个月才能见一次，每次见面都为了欧洲的格局，魔法界的未来而争执，有时互相退让，有时也互相毫不相让，甚至每次这个男人来主动找他，都不是为了想见他，而是为了魔法界，为了麻瓜，为了他的朋友，或者为了不让他的势力扩张。他有时候都开始怀疑，这个男人对自己的感情、爱意，在1915年那个冬天，已经消失了。  
格林德沃哑着声音道：“阿不思，我有时候真恨你！恨不得杀了你！”  
“你不是让克雷登斯来杀我了吗？”邓布利多就像说天气真好一般轻道，“你看中他的力量，不就是为了这个吗？反正因为血盟，你不能亲自来，而其他人又不具备这样的力量。所以你看中了那个孩子。”  
格林德沃不再说话，他低头深深地吻下去，就像将所有的怒气、埋怨和思念都倾泄到这场久别的情爱之中，而邓布利多不但没有拒绝，甚至还在迎合，让这本就像战场的重逢又带上了玫瑰园的香气。  
夕阳照进床幔的时候，邓布利多懒洋洋地开口：“那孩子，那个默然者，到底是什么身份？”  
大概是气消了，或者是对别的什么满意了，格林德沃的声音也懒散起来：“好像是你家直系亲属。”  
邓布利多沉默了一会儿，突然弹坐了起来：“你说什么？”  
格林德沃嗯了一声：“不确定，但应该是，你们家的亲戚里有一个很早就过世的孩子，死于船难。你有很长一段时间都不回家，一直在纽蒙迦德，这孩子大概是那时候出生的。莱斯特兰奇小姐那时候年纪小，出于孩子气的原因，在船上把这孩子和自己的弟弟调包了，后来的事你就知道了。”  
邓布利多坐在床上，一时也有点震惊，他双手的手指轻轻互相戳着，脑中过滤起所有的亲戚来，然后头疼地发现，自从安娜被麻瓜小孩欺负导致魔力暴动，而父亲逝于阿兹卡班后，他们就和邓布利多家的其他亲戚不再来往了。  
他不确定地问：“他和安娜一样？”  
阿利安娜几年前已经去世了，她算是默然者中活得比较长的，正因为坎德拉和阿不福思对她无私的亲情，使得默默然可以在她身体里蛰伏许久，但依旧耗尽了她的生命。也因此，纽特在向他咨询默默然的时候，他才告诉纽特，如果克雷登斯有一个兄弟姐妹，可以减少这样的魔力暴动。  
格林德沃忍不住感慨：“他的力量真的很强，和你妹妹不一样，他纯粹是靠着求生欲和自己的意志力，将默默然转化成了自己力量。我还在教他如何用魔杖，我真的挺期待，你们俩要对上，两个邓布利多的力量碰撞，是什么感觉。毕竟我还是比较喜欢直接对抗。”  
邓布利多抬起头来看他，这时候他的眼睛就像大西洋的冬天，浮上了冰凌，只听他冷道：“一个年轻的邓布利多，力量强大，还为你所用，愿意站在你身边，挺不错。”  
格林德沃本来正享受地握住他半长不短的头发，赤褐色的头发在他掌心，透着阳光，像握了一把砂金一样。听到这句话，感受到对方突然的怒气，他不由收紧手指，莫名其妙地看过去，然后，他了悟了什么，猛地就大笑了。  
他笑得非常开心，半天也止不住，这也难得地让邓布利多决定扔下他提前回去，而不是把他先气走。一看邓布利多准备捞过衬衣，他忙揽住对方的腰拖回自己怀里，但还是小声地笑了半天：“哎呀，阿尔，这可太难得了！我都没想到，你还会有这样的时候！”  
邓布利多掩住心中的难堪与狼狈，面无表情地背过身去，却还能感觉到身后的人又握上他的头发，轻轻地卷到手指上，然后愉快戳到自己脸上。他在对方看不到的地方翻了个白眼，心道：好吧好吧，就让他抓住一次把柄好了。  
格林德沃真是太得意了，对于黑魔王的谣言，尤其是绯闻谣言总是很多，但是邓布利多从来不关注，无论他身边站着多少俊男靓女，邓布利多就是气定神闲，万般笃定。这样的质问还是第一次，格林德沃忍不住回味了一会儿，还是时不时发出笑声。  
“你到底要笑多久！”邓布利多终于转过头来，明明两个人加起来就快一百岁了，居然还在纠结这种事情。  
格林德沃收起笑意，微眯着眼睛看他：“阿尔，这不是挺好？你正好可以试试，这样的默然者，你怎么才能拯救。”  
我不可能拯救所有的黑色灵魂，如果他一心向暗，我只能将他制服，哪怕他也姓邓布利多。  
心里一闪而过的思绪让邓布利多又转过头去，发现自己心中冷酷的一面依旧存在并不好受，他稳住情绪，才轻声道：“不要把所有的人都当工具，如果你真心赋予信任，这孩子也会信任你。”  
格林德沃却冷哼一声，微闭上眼睛，仍揽着他的腰，卷着他的头发。这样的信任，他要多少有多少，只要他愿意付出些微的温柔，只要他抓住那些人的内心，他们就自然会相信他。他现在就做得不错。  
阿不思，我没有像你想的那样，我许诺的未来不再是空白。你能不能……。  
他想着，睁开眼睛，看向身边的人，张张嘴，却又闭上，不再说话。他不能再讨论这个问题，甚至不敢讨论这个问题。  
邓布利多一直在看他，那一闪而过的情绪与逃避他当然也有看到，他先是不明所以，却很快理解了他不想说的话，又惊诧地看向这个男人，最终他叹息地道：“盖勒特，我一直有看着你。”  
只有站在你的对面，才能更好地看着你，才能防止我昏了头一样，和你一起行差踏错。才有可能在你走偏的时候，尽我的力量，把你拉回来一点。才会有机会在你可能掉下深渊的时候，拽住你。  
格林德沃看着他的眼睛，看着他眉梢眼角开始悄悄浮上的时光纹路。时光让邓布利多变得更细腻深沉，他盯着那如海水一样的眼睛，意识到自己再沉溺下去，不知道又要做什么。他转过头，没话找话地道：“时间不早了，我还得回纽蒙迦德。”  
他说着，站起身把衣服一件件穿好。邓布利多靠在床头，看着这男人背上依旧结实的肌肉，看着他原本亮金色的头发已经开始褪成浅金色。有时候他看报纸时就会想，时光让这个男人的喜怒无常终于变成不怒自威，他大权在握，看上去荣耀无比，也危险无比，而自己，确实是个背叛者，将他一个人留在了权力漩涡的中心，独自承受。  
他想着，看着对方披好衣服，轻叫了一声：“盖尔。”  
格林德沃回过身，一个东西向他抛来，他接在手里，正是他那在激战中，被一只神奇动物偷走的血盟。  
邓布利多偏偏头，轻笑一声，眉眼中带着戏弄的温柔：“看牢点，别再弄丢了。”  
格林德沃把它放好，心想着要研究个咒语，让这个东西一旦离开自己三步远就会自动飘回来。就听邓布利多接着道：“麻瓜与巫师婚姻的事情，你小心点，毕竟双方都有戒心。像奎妮•戈登斯坦小姐那样的人，可不多见。”  
“我会对女士温柔点，而且这位女士可以读到小邓布利多先生的心。”格林德沃背着手，站得笔直，带着轻微的嘲讽，像是嘲笑对手的无能，“倒是你，小心你们英国的魔法部吧，你看上去和他们一条战线，但其实你一直在和他们对着干。”  
“一个不能承受自己民众质疑的魔法部，和一个黑魔王没有区别。”邓布利多披上衬衣，“回程的路上，注意安全。”  
格林德沃哼笑了一声：“你也一样。”他说着，从旅馆中消失了。  
邓布利多披好衣服，站在旅馆的窗前，看着夕阳最后一点光辉被替换成星辉，想了想小声道：“我得再吃个冰激淋再回去。”他愉快地决定着，穿好衣服，向水晶宫的方向走去。


	11. 章四、1933年 4.1

1、  
邓布利多一脸悠闲地站在迪南城默兹河畔的桥上，欣赏这座位于比利时南边小镇的风光。同行的魔法部官员却满是沮丧，甚至透着警惕和战战兢兢，和他形成了鲜明的对比。很快这座桥上又踏上几个人，有一个中年女性用法语小声说：“非魔法人的衣服太复杂了！”  
邓布利多转过头去，微低下头，扶了扶头上戴着的今年麻瓜最流行的礼帽，轻快地道：“莫雷尔部长。”  
“邓布利多教授。”对方板着脸用带着口音的英语矜持地向他行了个礼，就换成了法语，“其他人还没到吗？”  
邓布利多的法语并不弱，但他现在不想说，知道这位女士能听得懂，他便用英语道：“德国、俄国、美国的人已经到了，至于奥地利、意大利和匈牙利，我们并不知道他们的人在哪儿，而北欧的那些人……”邓布利多耸耸肩，并没有说什么。  
莫雷尔女士气恼地哼了一声抱怨了几句，向前方的教堂走过去，在那个教堂后面，麻瓜看不到的地方，一个不大但高耸的议事厅正开着门，等着他们。她走了几步，又无奈地转过头来，看向仍在桥上看风景的邓布利多及其他英国魔法部官员，反问：“您觉得格林德沃想如何？”  
“他？”邓布利多抬头看看晴朗的天空，笑着道：“当然是想我们投降。不过嘛，”他转过头，轻快地眨眨眼，“我们会吗？”  
拿不到自己想要的答案，莫罗尔女士气恼地转身，大步向前走去。邓布利多没有理她，只是继续看向河水上的风光。  
被魔法部派来作保护人员的忒修斯•斯卡曼德这时才走过来，犹豫了一下，仍是严肃地问：“教授，你对这次的谈判有什么想法？”  
“格林德沃绝对不会满足于现状，他是一个非常有统治野心的人，即使现在收敛了很多，但全欧洲，仍是他的目标。斯拉夫和哥萨克给他制造了点阻碍，他想必会暂避其锋芒，欧洲大陆他却势在必得。”邓布利多轻声道，“但统治，是否能够长久？更何况他总想让巫师生活在光明之中，这种事情，不能说不好，但现在，做不到。他又不肯只作奠基石，想自己做到。”  
忒修斯听了，沉默了一会儿，还是开口：“教授，我总觉得，有时候你，还是……”他说到这里，终还是没有继续。这句话说出来太伤人，更重要的是，有些事不能随便说出口。  
没想到邓布利多似乎是听懂了他要说什么，轻声道：“是啊，忒修斯，我有时候，是站在他那一边的。不是因为我和他曾经是朋友，更重要的是，他确实指出了魔法部现在的不足。”邓布利多说着，转过身，背靠着桥边的栏杆，“如果你们把他当成一面镜子，就会发现自己有多少事要做。但你们不肯，或者说有很多人不肯，他们只把他当成一片乌云。”  
“恕我直言，教授，他不是一片乌云，他是一场暴风雪。”忒修斯严肃地说。  
邓布利多听了，惊讶地眨眨眼，笑出声：“啊，忒修斯，你有时候也会说出很有趣的话。”他说着看看时间，“我们也进去吧，万一格林德沃的人已经来了，里面的人打起来就不好收场了。再说，”他遗憾地扶着帽子，“起风了。”  
英国魔法部的代表转身向这个中立区的议事礼堂走去，不出邓布利多所料，格林德沃果然已经来了，但他也没有进礼堂，而是站在大门外。他正仰着头，欣赏着哥特式尖形拱门上的雕刻，突起的阵风让他略长的风衣下摆不断地卷着飘起来又落回到长靴边，他身边的几个得力干将有几位邓布利多也认识，尤其是罗茜尔女士，虽然岁月带来了深刻的纹路，但她依旧优雅美丽，甚至眼神中不掩毒辣，正盛着不满瞪着他。  
邓布利多倒是大方轻快地道：“日安，女士们，先生们。”他说着，也像格林德沃一样抬起头，看着拱门的雕刻，有点惊喜地道，“啊，他们用了新的变形术，原来这上面是一条挪威龙，现在换成人鱼了。”  
格林德沃平静地道：“是的，和1910年时不一样了。”  
这话说完，门边的人同时陷入了静默，无论是格林德沃的人还是英国魔法部，都浮上了尴尬，只感觉这阵风怎么这么冷，还不停。唯有当事二人丝毫不觉尴尬地欣赏了一下门顶的状态，甚至邓布利多还发表了一番有关变形术的言论，格林德沃居然也和他讨论了一会儿。  
魔法部的大使斯潘塞•沐恩终于忍不住低声道：“先生们，女士们，我想我们还是做正事吧？”  
格林德沃先收回了目光，他上下打量着邓布利多这身西装和礼帽，这是他确定能开这次会议后，特意从巴黎定制寄到霍格沃茨的，此时他非常满意地点头：“当然，当然好。”他说着，率先推开门，皮笑肉不笑地看向邓布利多，“请吧，老朋友。”  
邓布利多把礼帽拿到手里转了转，回了一个非常礼节式的微笑，颇有深意地道：“非常感谢，格林德沃先生。”  
他一进去，格林德沃也就把扶门的任务交给了自己的手下，顺口向魔法部其他人问道：“福利先生还好吗？”  
一听到他的问题，其他人都怒目相视，正因为目前英国的部长是个好卖弄的半吊子，甚至对格林德沃的威胁毫不重视，认为他既然不敢把手伸向英国，那么通过谈判和签订条约的模式来保全英国又有什么不妥。哪怕欧洲大陆发生了什么，甚至殃及美洲，和英国又有什么关系，更何况格林德沃现在看起来也是在为巫师界作出贡献。  
邓布利多一听到忒修斯传来这个消息，立刻和魔法部的其他人员通了信，甚至在英国魔法界的一次大型庆祝活动上，公开发表了一次演讲，提出了格林德沃本质上仍是一个不稳定的人。即使他现在在奥地利的工作做得非常出色，也不能忘记他是一个对生命缺乏重视的人，并且他曾经对麻瓜的恶意未必会消失。尤其是他的团队中长期潜伏着一群对麻瓜有恶意的纯血团队，就算格林德沃有意革新，这些人也会为了他们的利益而给格林德沃的计划制造麻烦。  
“先生们，女士们，居安方能思危，如果我们现在看着眼前的利益，就忘记了曾经付出的代价，那么未来会把新的危险，讽刺地甩到我们的脸上。看在梅林的份上，请大家不要忘记过去，但也不能因此而不相信未来。”他在最后总结着。  
尽管《预言家日报》说他这种言辞不过是对格林德沃和魔法部各打五十大棒，各国魔法部表面不屑，暗中还是认可了他的发言，毕竟这位是魔王的前搭档。当格林德沃向英国送来谈判要求时，他们也不可能无视，于是这场本来只和英国签订条约的会议，变成了多国魔法部联合会议。  
甚至有人讨论是不是在这场会议上就把格林德沃抓起来，毕竟有足够的证据证明他曾经杀害过麻瓜，破坏了《保密法》，甚至谋杀过其他巫师，更何况他的团队给魔法界带来了极大的不稳定。  
当然，格林德沃也非常生气，在他自家的报纸上亲自下场，连发了几篇文章，阴阳怪气地把邓布利多，他这位老朋友，前搭档，现男友的论调，好好批判了一番，顺便宣传了一下以奥地利为中心的麻瓜和巫师共处得多友好，比如奎妮•戈登斯坦女士和她的丈夫与孩子们。  
无论他们俩怎么以报纸为载体，唇枪舌战——当然在现实中，格林德沃气得跑到英国，先给老情人来了一个另类的唇枪舌战——总之，他们用笔杆子战了很长一段时间，但最终还是促成了这次多国谈判。这场被后世记录为迪南谈判并成为“国际联合巫师监管会”，即“迪南协会”开端的会议，最初的气氛实在是剑拔弩张。  
格林德沃坐到长桌中间，不等主持人开口，先勾起一个冷淡而恶意的笑容：“老朋友，多谢你的演讲，否则我就只能和英国谈判，而不能获得这样的优待了。”  
即使这样的正式场合，他也和别人不一样。落座前先是要求别人给他换一个他喜欢的洛可可式高背椅子，“这让我个老骨头能舒服点。”他颐指气使地说。不等其他人发作，他的手下立刻就施展了变形术，将椅子变成他要的模样，也使他的椅子与众不同。等坐到这个椅子上了，他也不能好好坐着，而是半歪着靠在椅背上，以手肘支在扶手上，撑着头，翘着腿，一副高高在上，仿佛坐在他的王座上的模样，和旁边正襟危坐，怒目而视的人形成了鲜明的对比。  
唯有邓布利多闲适地打量了他几眼，露出几分调侃甚至不屑的表情，那表情和看着他学校里调皮的学生没有什么区别，让格林德沃有几分恼怒。而他的恼怒似乎根本不想隐藏，只是这一下，他面前的茶杯被因怒火形成的魔法震成了碎片，热茶眼看着就要飞溅。  
但飞溅的茶杯碎片和茶水瞬间被停住，接着如时间倒转，很快又原样地飞了回去，一杯完好的茶重新飘着热气端正地放在格林德沃的面前。  
镇定地收起魔杖，像是这些事从来没有发生过，邓布利多无奈地冲已经受到惊吓的来宾抱歉地笑笑：“修复如初绝对是我最熟练的一个咒语，这让我感觉在纽蒙迦德呆了十年毫无长进，所以必须得离开。”  
“得了吧，邓布利多，你离开明明是非要把别人的过错安到我头上，以及嫌弃纽蒙迦德既没你最喜欢糖果，茶还不够甜。”格林德沃的怒气似乎瞬间消失得干干净净，他听到这个抱怨般的玩笑，也懒散地反口讥道。  
“那确实也是原因，说起糖果，柠檬雪宝新出了一种可以吸的饮料，你要试试吗？”邓布利多似乎给他的口袋施展了无痕伸展咒，此时从口袋里兴高采烈地拿出几包来，放到桌子上轻轻一推给他滑过去。  
格林德沃伸出一根手指，按住滑向自己的不知道什么糖果饮料，皱着眉看了两眼，还是拿着收到口袋里，小声地嘀咕了什么，只有罗茜尔听到那句“又给我麻瓜的甜食”，她忍不住翻了个白眼。  
坐在后排的忒修斯几乎绝望地想：你们到底来干什么的？我牺牲了休假的时间，不去陪我的妻子和两个孩子，跟来这里是看你们吵这种架的吗？你对得起纽特曾经特意帮你偷过血盟吗？  
他是后来才知道当年在巴黎，自己的弟弟无意间给邓布利多拿到了什么。那之后没一个月，邓布利多就邀请他们两家一起——虽然当时纽特和蒂娜还没有结婚——吃了个饭，顺便向纽特道歉：“我真的很抱歉，纽特，那个血盟我没办法打破，所以我把它还给格林德沃了。”  
这诚实的话让在场的其他四人几乎掉了手中的叉子，邓布利多似乎也有点难为情：“这件事我不敢告诉别人，但是我觉得不告诉你们俩就太过分了。格林德沃和我，我们之间，不止是曾经的搭档，也不止是特拉维斯说的亲如兄弟，我们之间，有更深的关系。当然，如果不是如此，我们当初也不会用血盟这种形式。因为其他方式，魔法部现在还没有相关法律。”  
这样隐秘的话题使邓布利多露出惭愧，无奈混杂着其他说不清道不明的情绪，他摊摊手：“莉塔，你曾经说你是个坏孩子，但我觉得，你远没有我坏。”  
莉塔微张着嘴，想起了那天在霍格沃茨里，面对执法部长的问题，邓布利多坦然的那句比兄弟还亲，难怪在场的女士们都觉得很异样，原来是这样。她想了想，突然轻笑了一声：“教授，你也曾经说过，别让悔恨跟在你身后。”  
纽特却像是要消化一会儿。他想了半天，才问：“那你让我去美国，难道不是为了调查他吗，真的只是为送雷鸟回家？”  
“当然不，我就是想让你帮我看看他又在做什么，我不能正面调查他，他会有所警觉。但每次他有什么特殊举动，我总得知道，否则我就没办法对他有所钳制了。我毕竟不好正面和他对着干，只能托付给你。你是我认识的人中，少有的不追求权力，只问对错的人。”邓布利多执着汤勺，想了想又道，“目前来说，我只能说，趁着他对我还有感情，对他能钳制一点是一点。”  
以爱为要胁，防止格林德沃走向最危险的地步，不但很有效果，甚至可以说效果非常好。这位黑魔王虽然脾气暴躁，对魔法部更是根深蒂固的厌恶，但是他在奥意匈三国做的试验，也让其他国家的巫师非常羡慕。  
有一个巫师甚至在《预言家日报》上投稿，尖锐地道：“奥地利的同性巫师都可以光明正大地谈恋爱了！这简直是过去一千年都不能想象的！更不要说他们已经开始和麻瓜公开结婚。此外，虽然格林德沃依旧不喜欢麻瓜，但他对哑炮和麻瓜出身的巫师却一视同仁，这可是其他国家没做到的！”  
纽特想着格林德沃做的试验，突然无奈地笑了：“这就难怪当初嗅嗅偷了血盟后，你让我躲在魔法部里。你一定是那时候就知道格林德沃会为了血盟气得要死，这不仅是用来要胁你的，也是你们……天啊！你们真是，梅林啊！”  
邓布利多难得红了脸，他羞愧地低下头，咕哝着说：“所以，纽特，我真的很抱歉，你那么费心，但除了公事，我们之间的私事，很难理清。”  
纽特摆摆手：“好了好了，我知道是怎么回事就好了。你们真的要注意点，幸好它是到了我手上，要是血盟被其他魔法部拿到，真是，不能想象。你应该告诉格林德沃，不要让他放得那么明显。他就把它当个高级装饰品，天天挂在身上……”  
“恨不得让全天下知道，但又不能明说。”邓布利多接口，抚着额头，“梅林啊，我警告过他好几次了。这次真是谢谢你，否则他肯定还不肯收敛，不知道要搞出什么事来。”  
尽管这件事太震惊，但得知邓布利多和格林德沃这个秘密，尤其是难得能看到邓布利多露出镇静以外的情绪，还是让斯卡曼德兄弟两家觉得，又惊讶又有趣。  
但现在，忒修斯不这样想了。他觉得这事一点也不有趣！你们俩不是来谈判的，其实就是好久不见，所以假公济私来约会的吧？你们根本不在乎欧洲大陆到底谈成什么样的条约，不是吗？难怪邓布利多在来的时候说，他不认为欧洲大陆会那么团结，大家根本就是各怀鬼胎。


	12. 章四、1933年 4.2

2、  
不管忒修斯怎么猜测，格林德沃和各国代表的谈判还是开始了。最为艰辛的依旧是《保密法》部分。格林德沃抨击他们保守落后，拿着巫师的利益来换魔法部的安心，一派官僚作风：“以为一忘皆空就可以解决一切，不会对麻瓜甚至巫师界造成威胁了？掩耳盗铃，真以为你的魔法会永远比麻瓜的科技更先进，可以保证你们的安全？想想结束才刚十几年的欧洲战争吧！各位，如果觉得教训还不够，我可以给你们看点别的。”  
他说着，伸出手，罗茜尔拿出一个头骨，这让邓布利多都坐直了身体，露出严肃的表情。他这样的态度使得魔法部的代表都紧张了起来。  
就看格林德沃轻轻地吸了一口头骨上连接的软管，然后呼出一口烟，新式的飞机与不知名的铁甲武器在浮烟中出现在众人的面前，炮火轰鸣与麻瓜的尖叫，绝望地被奴役的人民，不知道是什么武器所产生的如太阳般刺眼的火光摧毁了一个城市，攻击与反扑，未知的危险，令在座的巫师都为之胆寒。有人不自知地握紧魔杖，仿佛这样的恐怖场景就在面前。  
“你们能保证面对这样的武器，我们的魔法还能有效？你们的《保密法》能保证麻瓜不发展，不进步，不会用这些发现我们、威胁我们，让我们陷入困境，不再出现塞勒姆事件？能保证你们在隐藏自己的实力的同时，有能力保护你们的孩子，不让麻瓜去任意凌辱没有自保能力的他们？”格林德沃靠在他的椅子里，看着所有人，提出他的质问。  
邓布利多在沉默中率先开口：“你能保证你把巫师界放到麻瓜面前，他们不会发生烧死异端事件？你不会用魔法造成同样的危险来威胁麻瓜？你的最终目的不是像这些麻瓜战争的制造者一样，让他们俯首称臣，向你跪拜？不是万人之上，一人独裁？”  
“亲爱的老朋友，你总是把我往坏里想。看看我在奥地利做的，那些麻瓜和巫师不是很开心？”格林德沃反问道，“他们在麻瓜界都在失业，我反而让他们找到了自己的位置。”  
“一个如骡子一样的位置？感恩戴德地为你磨一辈子磨？”邓布利多立刻反问。  
格林德沃摸着下巴想了想：“他们在麻瓜界也是如骡子一样，磨着磨，而且也不思考。”格林德沃讽刺地笑，“只要他愿意思考，即使是麻瓜，我也会尊重他一些。但是群体，群体利益，盲目跟从，让他们走向什么方向？反正他们也是要盲目地走，不如跟着我走，起码目前还走得不错。总比跟着他们麻瓜的领导，上战场送死强。”  
“也就是说，即使是必要的时刻，你也不会把他们送上麻瓜的战场当替死鬼，先锋军，牺牲品，最佳开战借口，是吗？”邓布利多就像是读到了他想什么一样，句句不让一步。  
环着臂看向他，格林德沃的眼神愈发冷冽，甚至连空气都冷了几分，各国魔法部的人终于意识到他们二人在讨论什么时，也不由觉得牙颤。   
半晌，格林德沃冷道：“如果真的开战，你们魔法部不会把巫师当成工具，送上战场，为他们的官僚，为他们的利益送死吗？他们不都是坐在后方，发布愚蠢的命令，让前面的巫师替他们送死，结果让巫师内部发生矛盾，而他们再借此宣扬对方的过错，抓捕更多的人，维护他们的稳定？好像这些错误，不是因为他们那傻到极点的策略而产生的一样。”  
“格林德沃先生，你要为你说的话负责任！”莫雷尔女士忍不住尖叫。  
“我能负责。但你们，我亲爱的、欧洲的、甚至全世界的、魔法界的最高权力机关们，你们能为你们做的策略、颁布的法律负责吗？”格林德沃冷淡地看向她。  
他们能吗？即使各国魔法部的谈判代表坐在这里，也不由一致缄默。他们并不属于同一个国家，没有人敢先作出表态。他们也不知道自己的话会对魔法部，乃至他们各个国的魔法界，造成什么样的后果。  
格林德沃当然知道会是这么个结果，但他还是故意做出惊讶的表情：“所以各位来见我的时候，甚至没有内部先谈一谈吗？”他说“谈一谈”这个词的时候，微妙地停了一下，露出一个讥讽的笑意。他身后的圣徒甚至控制不住，嘲讽地笑出声。  
格林德沃故作宽容地转过头去，比了个安静的手势：“有些事，不要表现出来，要注意我们的礼貌。”  
你这个装腔作势的模样能不能控制一下，多大了？邓布利多露出不忍卒睹的表情，别过脸去。他轻咳一声，转移了话题：“那么格林德沃先生，你今天来谈判的目的，就是想看看没有提前谈一谈的各国魔法部是什么模样吗？”  
格林德沃靠进了椅背里，望着天花板出神地玩着手指，想了想才道：“我要求，应该允许各国处理自己的麻瓜事务。比如我们奥意匈已经逐步开始和麻瓜社会融合，甚至也通过法律保护麻瓜出身的巫师。如果有人敢以出身来论巫师的话，将会面临执法部的追责。我们也允许了出版自由与集会自由，甚至开放麻瓜与巫师通婚。毕竟我们不知道，魔法的花会开在哪些人身上。但我也认为，如果麻瓜的世界应该被尊重，魔法的世界也应该得到对方相应的尊重。所以不能只是我们去了解他们，甚至我觉得你们的了解，根本只流于表面。我们要做的是，让麻瓜明白，什么叫尊重。”  
“希望你的尊重，不是以力量来体现！”邓布利多警告地道。  
格林德沃终于坐直了，甚至把双手放在桌上，身体微微前倾，压迫性地看向他对面的人，冷笑地道：“老朋友，你应该更相信我一点。”  
“你要让别人尊重，就得做出值得尊重的事，而不是靠天生的力量。你要让我相信，就得做出值得相信的事，而不是空口白话。”邓布利多反而靠进椅子里，这看上去似乎退了一步的姿势，却因为他闲适的姿态，并不显得让步。  
“这是战争，邓布利多。”格林德沃冷冷地道。  
“人类是不是可以因为恐惧未来就随意挑起战争？”邓布利多反问，“如果是这样，你和你刚才映出的麻瓜未来，有什么区别？”  
“总之你从来不赞同我！”格林德沃的脸色阴沉。  
“不，其中几条我还是很赞同的。”邓布利多晃晃魔杖，他赞同的那几条变成了大字飘在了长桌上方，“但是，老朋友，别忘了我也曾经说过，一个经不起质疑的未来，从来就不是真正的未来。”  
“这点我倒是同意，我也觉得，如果一个经不起质疑的魔法部，就不是巫师界想要的魔法部。”格林德沃看着那几条，轻哼了一声，神色又缓和了下来，重新歪坐回他的椅子里，“先生们，女士们，拿出你们的诚意来，别只让英国的魔法部独占鳌头吧？”  
他这句话说完，不知道为什么，议事厅的气氛突然放松了几分，艰难的，为期近两个月的迪南谈判终于拉开了它应有的帷幕。


	13. 章四、1933年 4.3

3、  
《保密法》如何改革，各国自主发展，巫师的自由与限制，针对麻瓜的态度，对魔法部的监管，国际魔法合作与监控，新婚姻法，纯血的义务与责任，等等等等，在未来几十年中产生重大影响的各国魔法部改革，几乎都是从迪南谈判发端。  
尽管格林德沃要求甚多，甚至几次产生了冲突，更有甚者在晚间他们还发生过决斗，但大家第二天都还是克制地、顶着一脸伤疤地继续谈判。  
大抵是因为每天晚上的互斗，次日白天里的谈判虽然硝烟弥漫，大家居然也克制着只是互相口头挑刺，没有当场动手，当然也不再像第一天那样，只是“谈一谈”而已了。  
谈判进入尾声时，格林德沃坐在自己的房间里，突然一片树叶顺着风飘了过来，他挑着眉伸手接过，树叶在他手中变成了一张纸条：“城堡见。”几秒后，这张纸条变成了个门钥匙，突然将他卷到了迪南城堡的屋顶上。他踏着高高的石护栏，不由晃了晃，维持住平衡，才轻声开口：“你不是来见我的，亲爱的，你是来谋杀我的。”  
邓布利多半回过头，浅浅一笑：“只是想和你欣赏一下风景。”他说着，把手插在大衣的兜里，站在略窄的高台石护栏上，俯看着山顶。  
格林德沃没有立刻走过去，他忍不住先摸了一下脖子上的链子，确认了自己的血盟小瓶还在，犹豫了一会儿，终于踏着高台走到他旁边，看着夕阳渐渐落下。他们谁都没有说话，很久前，他们刚分开没多久，在布拉格的一次私下的面时，邓布利多曾经指着下面的小城道：“如果没有他们，我们也看不到许多风景，这世上，或许离了谁也能活，但也确实离了谁也不行。”他说着反问，“我离开你，你伤心吗，生气吗？”  
我不生气，也不伤心，我甚至只要杀了你，杀了你喜欢的人，杀了那些麻瓜，你就会永远记得我。格林德沃冷着脸没有回答。  
“我很伤心。”邓布利多和他漫步在布拉格的桥上，轻声道，“所以，盖尔，我们不能因为自己伤心，就让别人也伤心。不能因为失去了自己心爱的人，就让别人也失去。一群失去了一切的人聚在一起，然后让更多的人失去一切，我们会变成什么样子？那绝不是光明，而是怪物。我们的富足，不单纯是力量，而是拥有爱的能力。只有这样，才能把希望和光明留下，而不是让它被扣在潘多拉盒的底部。”  
“我讨厌这些人！”格林德沃终于沉声道，他的唇角甚至扭成了不屑的角度，眉眼都沉了下来。邓布利多看了他一眼，觉得他虽然说着讨厌，却像是十六岁时因为得不到满足而发脾气的小孩。  
“这世上有很多讨厌的人，有的人是因为蠢，有的人是因为坏，但不能因为讨厌，就让别人消失，那我们就成为了我们讨厌的人。我们有更好的方法，让讨厌的人，不会再厌烦我们。比如告诉他们，这是错的，或者让他们知道什么是错，更重要的是，让大众明白，不能和这些错误为伍，以避免伤害。但这不能以个人的名义，不能以报复的名义，而是为了，不能让他们给其他人带来损失。”邓布利多耐心地道。  
格林德沃皱着眉道：“让他们消失，比做这些简单。”  
“梅林啊，盖勒特，你这么强的力量，居然会因为太麻烦，就只做一些简单的方式来浪费你的才华和能力吗？”邓布利多轻声笑了，他从来不惧指出对方的缺点，“世界，人，麻瓜，甚至你和我，都是复杂的，简单轻率的定义只会带来危险。所有看似简单的东西，都经过了复杂的验证。”  
想起这段，格林德沃没有开口，邓布利多也就没有说话。他们都沉默着，半晌他才突然问身边不知什么时候已经坐在了这个高台上的爱人：“好看吗？”  
“好看。”邓布利多微仰起头来，然后又重新看着木星在太阳的余辉中亮起，他轻轻地道，“盖勒特，你看，我们可以让它一直漂亮下去，并且更漂亮，而不是推倒它，在废墟上建立一个不认识的世界。这才是伟大的利益。”  
“我做的你很满意？”格林德沃接着问。  
“超乎我的想象，我早说过，你可走向更辉煌。”邓布利多也从来吝于赞扬。  
格林德沃站在高处，迎着晚间寒凉的猎猎之风，冷淡地道：“但有时候，我觉得我就不是自己，而是你手中的一个提线傀儡。”他说着低下头，不带感情地看他，“和你手中的许多棋子朋友一样。”  
邓布利多没有说话，格林德沃却接着说下去：“我甚至觉得，你爱的，只是你心中完美的我，如果我走错路，走到不符合你期望的地方，你就不爱我了。别人看着你牺牲良多，但你或许正享受的是这种幕后的快乐，去创造一个你喜欢的人的快乐。”  
他们在终于暗下来的天空下沉默着。半晌，邓布利多声音有点哑：“真糟糕，我居然找不到辩解的词。”他顿了一下，轻声道，“盖勒特，我们到底，追求什么？到底什么是爱？”  
格林德沃垂着眼睛，从高堡上看着下面渺小的过客。他们纠缠了半生，有别人不能启及的辉煌事业。在他持续开疆拓土中，邓布利多则躲在霍格沃茨里，看着不问世事，却对一切洞若观火。他们互相将军，找着对方的弱点，也弥补了自己的失误。他们是最佳的对手，最能理解对方的人。但这些，还算不算爱？  
他们到现在放不开的是最初见面的两个月，后来比肩的十几年？还是承诺过的誓言，未看到的结局？这些不甘心，都还是爱吗？  
“虽然我说不清，但我不会对任何一个人这么关心，生怕自己不能再和他有联系。不会有人让我担心到晚上睡不着，噩梦里都是他被困在牢笼中的影子。不会再有人让我一看到报纸上对他的批评就会满是担忧，有赞扬的时候才能松口气。也再也没有一个人，可以让我在明知道安娜当时离不开人，阿不福思是放弃了最后一年学业来替我照顾家，还是义无反顾地离开。也再没有一个人，可以让我这样小心布局，只希望他既能获得权柄，又能获得名声。更有甚者，在明知不可行的情况下，还天真地想，也许我们可以走一辈子。”邓布利多轻声说着，这样剖析，这样直白，在他一生之中也是极难为情，而又难得的。  
“是吗？你是为了这个人，不是为了你心爱的魔法界和麻瓜吗？”格林德沃似乎完全没有被这样的话打动。  
“是啊。我到底是为了什么呢？”邓布利多抬头迅速地看了他一眼，似乎苦笑了一声，又转头看向天际线上的星辰，喃喃道，“我也觉得我真是瞎操心。”  
格林德沃终于屈腿坐到他旁边，他们两个人再次不再说话，只是看着星星不断变化着，转移着，铺满了整个天际，格林德沃才道：“确实好看。希望你的麻瓜们，不要自己把它破坏了，也不要破坏到我的地盘，否则，《迪南协定》就此作废。”他说着，抬手握住邓布利多的脖子，轻轻把它转向自己，盯着他的眼睛，“我不是个慈善家，放到我手里的机会，我也不可能一次两次都放过，而且我放过这么多，也不是为了让你一直站在我的对立面，我希望你能站到我身边，这才是我愿意让步的前提。”  
邓布利多没有动，任自己被把控着。他看上去还很年轻，但岁月让他变得更不动声色，再也不会突然生气，也不会轻易沦陷，他甚至不会再随便问“你这样做是因为爱我吗”这样的话。  
但他轻声说：“盖勒特，我从来不是只站在你的对面，你创造的世界，我也在其中，你的成果，我一直从中受益。”他微微笑了一下，想起什么，露出淘气的笑意，“谢谢你终于肯把纽蒙迦德的甜品店开到霍格莫德，虽然阿不福思很生气，但我很高兴。”  
他说完，轻轻靠过去，浅浅的吻落在格林德沃的唇上。格林德沃面无表情地任他这道谢的亲吻轻轻地贴了自己一下，熟悉的碰触感让他咬咬牙，心中诅咒一声。那打定不受他任何鼓动的主意从心底被他丢到了大洋的另一边，在邓布利多退开之前，他握着对方的脖子，用力拉向自己，狠狠地吻上去。  
即使已经年过半百，他们仍是在明亮的星光下激烈地拥吻，甚至顾不得施展一个迷雾重重遮盖住自己，只因不想再浪费时间，恨不得把对方嵌到自己的生命中。  
艰难得让人头都快要断掉的《迪南协定》终于签了下来，国际魔法监管部也终于成立，尽管有格林德沃指派的人员，国际魔法界也算维护了表面的和平，几个魔法部长都松了口气，邓布利多却小声说，格林德沃迟早一天要得寸进尺。  
“邓布利多，让大家松口气吧，他还能公然撕毁协定？”德国魔法部大使口气生硬地道，他甚至忍不住说，“我倒觉得他比你要做得好。”  
那倒是，当然是。邓布利多伸出手挡住英国魔法部不满的成员，笑眯眯地点头，甚至不以为忤：“我确实不如他做得多。”  
替格林德沃出席最后的寒暄仪式的罗茜尔毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，似乎在嘲讽邓布利多这句话，接着她哼笑了一声，一手端着茶，一手支着颊像看白痴一样看着这群魔法部成员，这让其他成员突然意识到，他们可能正在犯下可怕的错误。  
邓布利多对这位老相识微微点了个头，轻松地道：“如果大家不介意，我就先去收拾东西了，毕竟呆了两个月，我要收拾的东西也不少，而且我还想买点纪念品。”  
他说着，也不管别人到底介意不介意，转身旁若无人地大步离开，唯有罗茜尔不满地看着他的背影，但她依旧优雅地啜着她的茶，不知道在计划什么。  
出了迪南议事厅，一个麻瓜将一张社会工人党的传单发给他，他看了一眼，将它随手变成一只纸飞机，让它划过天际。他驻足想了想，转向一边热闹的小街，他得买点麻瓜的糖，他愉快地想着。


	14. 章五、1941年 5.1

1、  
尽管麻瓜世界的战争纷纷扰扰，甚至伦敦都被柏林的轰炸破坏殆尽，但基于英国采取了新的策略，41年夏天之后，霍格沃茨还是迎来新的学生，同时英国也迎来相对的平静期。  
即使是在霍格沃茨，也每天能听到丘吉尔希特勒的名字，学生中自然有在麻瓜家庭中出生的，他们也有家人在加莱牺牲，或死于伦敦街。但令学生们惊讶而担心的是，德国魔法部加入了格林德沃的阵营，同时加入的还有北欧诸国。更令人惊讶的是，格林德沃在这场战争中，无偿地为麻瓜提供了避难场所，他甚至从德意奥及东欧国家转移了大量的犹太和吉普塞麻瓜。而曾经坚持不肯加入其阵营的法国，早在1939年就倒戈。  
霍格沃茨的学生担心的是，英国什么时候会加入。他们既有些好奇格林德沃的政策，也害怕他的政策，更重要的是，他们猜测着，如果英国加入，格林德沃会如何对待他们的黑魔法防御老师邓布利多教授。邓布利多似乎完全不受干扰，依旧将知识愉快地教授给每一个人，还给他们分发从霍格莫德及麻瓜世界带回来的糖果。  
在学生们的惶恐和好奇中，这位倍受关注的教授在开学后没多久，突然代迪佩特校长宣布了一件令人振奋的事：为了鼓励士气，也为了欧洲魔法界的友好团结，今年将破例举行三强争霸赛。由于欧洲都在打仗，所以这次争霸赛将安排在远离战争的霍格沃茨。  
学生们立刻忘记了外面的战争与格林德沃，没有一件事比这个比赛更有趣了。因为这个比赛过于危险，它已经停开了几个世纪了，期间虽断断续续地试着开过几次，总是不能善终。没想到他们居然能再次赶上这样的盛会。  
唯有一个叫汤姆•里德尔的学生担忧地道：“这算什么友好团结？欧洲大陆基本是格林德沃的阵营，这是要和格林德沃友好团结吗？”  
他的声音不小，邓布利多也听到了，他笑了笑道：“格林德沃不能代表所有的巫师，我们要争取的是，善良与友爱。”  
汤姆•里德尔没有再说话，当初给他送通知书的就是刚从管理员转为教师的邓布利多，这位教授像是看穿了他的天性，迫使汤姆在校期间，一直努力维持着良好的形象。就算只接触到邓布利多的眼睛，都让他觉得对方早已洞悉他的一举一动，使他胆颤。  
邓布利多深深地看了他一眼，不再多说，转而向学生讲述其他注意事项。  
无论大家是什么态度，三强争霸赛还是如期举行，优雅的布斯巴顿和阴沉的德姆斯特朗与霍格沃茨一起举行的这场赛事，缓解了大家对战争的恐惧，确实起到了促进友好的作用。  
当两所学校的学生代表进入霍格沃茨的时候，坐在教师席位的邓布利多一边鼓掌，一边也好奇地看向德姆斯特朗。由于此次比赛尚属试验，各国魔法部要求十六岁以上才能报名，他忍不住想到了十六岁时的格林德沃，不由露出一个轻轻的笑意。  
德姆斯特朗的学生也在好奇地看着这位教授，毕竟格林德沃算是他们的校友，而这位教授则是他的前搭档，现在最大的敌手。  
邓布利多从来不在乎这些视线，但这些视线中，他敏锐地感觉到有点不同。他追踪过去，只见一个金发的少年，一脸阴沉地看着他。邓布利多也莫名其妙地看着这个男生，难道这是格林德沃家的亲戚？但除了这头金发，他和盖勒特真是一点也不像。这孩子有一张圆圆的脸，长得也不太有精神。  
关注了一会儿，邓布利多就转过头去，在迪佩特校长的讲话中，等待着晚宴正式开始。  
战争时期的魔法部也受到一定的资源限制，但对学生们，魔法部永远慷慨，霍格沃茨为成长中的孩子们尽力提供了丰富的食物，更是为这次三强争霸赛的丰富餐饮而极尽全力。各校学生们互相客套着，很快就熟识了，好奇地讨论着他们学校的不同，以及外面的世界。  
唯有那个阴沉的男生，既不和人互动，甚至努力把自己和别人隔离开来。直到有同学大声喊：“珀西瓦尔•桑诺夫，你躲那么远干什么？”  
这个名字让邓布利多再次回头，看他皱着眉，似乎在表示自己有点不太舒服，其他人也就放了他一马，只是他说完话转头看到自己后，依旧沉着脸。  
我大概还是和他有仇，比如，他们全家可能都是格林德沃的圣徒。你有一套啊，盖勒特！邓布利多看着这个少年在自己的眼神下气恼地转过头去，不由偏着头笑了一声。  
等体育部长宣布了具体规则后，邓布利多先行离开了宴席，他还有几封信要回，更令他担心的是，盖勒特有近半个月没有任何音讯，难道欧洲麻瓜的战争波及到了他？  
或者，还是主动给他写封信吧，都一把年纪了，还在乎这些事吗？邓布利多计划着，翻看着魔法部寄来的各种信件，快速地下笔回复了所有的公文，然后摊开一张空白的羊皮纸，提起笔来却不知道该写什么。  
总是盖勒特在给他写信，他去回复，他甚至已经忘了主动去给他写信是什么感觉。他想着，慢慢地写下三强争霸赛的内容，英国的战争，读完报纸的感想，最后落下几个字：“平安否？盼复！”  
他在深夜走向猫头鹰棚，将所有信一件件发出去，包括格林德沃的那封，然后看着它们飞向暗夜的天空，化成看不见的小点。他看了一会儿，突然皱起眉，发现给格林德沃寄信的那只猫头鹰在天上转了一圈，居然向学生宿舍区飞过去了。他沉吟着，慢慢地向宿舍区方向走去，静静的宿舍走廊里只能听到他的脚步声。走到半路，他就看到那个猫头鹰停到了长廊边，有个学生伸手接住了信。  
看着对方回过头来，邓布利多深深地叹口气，强压下心中的火气，用不算太温和的语气道：“虽然你从德姆斯特朗过来，但先生，在我们学校，并不允许随便夜游。”  
叫珀西瓦尔•桑诺夫，或者说变形成这个男孩的人转过头来，挥着刚到手的信，懒洋洋地道：“好啦，亲爱的阿不思，我本来是想去找你的，半路上被这个小信使拦住了而已。”  
邓布利多站在那里，静静地看着他。对方也偏着头看他，最终轻笑一声：“或者你不喜欢我这个造型？”他说着，用魔杖点点自己，只见男孩子那阴沉的圆脸渐渐褪去，变成邓布利多记忆中他以为模糊其实一直都非常清晰的形象：十六岁的盖勒特•格林德沃。  
霍格沃茨的这位教授叹口气，偏着头看他：“你是服了减龄剂吗，老家伙？”  
“只是变形而已，至于小桑诺夫先生，从他的爷爷到他都是我的信徒，所以听说我想借用他的名号，他非常乐意地把身份借给了我。”格林德沃就顶着自己年轻时的模样，向邓布利多摊摊手，平常的狡滑与深沉此时又变成了少年的慧黠与恶作剧。  
邓布利多终于走到他面前，忍了一会的笑声轻轻逸出来，摇摇头道：“就算是如此，格林德沃先生，你也不能夜游。”他顿了一下，“不过你可以到我宿舍里来喝杯茶。”  
“这就是我今天的目的。”格林德沃跟在他身边，得意地道，“现在我可以算是你最喜欢的学生了吧？”  
邓布利多领路的步伐顿了一下，低低地笑了：“如果你愿意当学生，那就算吧。但记得，别炸了我们的实验室。”  
进了他的宿舍，格林德沃终于不再顶着自己十六岁的脸，还是变回了自身现在的状态。他悠闲地打量着邓布利多的房间，非常不满意自己在他这里居然没有一个相框。邓布利多只得从抽屉里拿出他们一张刚认识时的合照，摆到书桌上，满足他的个人爱好。  
比起纽蒙迦德时他们二人的卧室，邓布利多的房间不能算乱，但也说不上整洁，他像是把书房，卧室，实验室放到了一起。书桌上放着各种模型，作业本，看到一半的书，笔记，而书柜里的书已经堆不下了，只能在地上一摞摞叠放，屋顶上还垂下来一些不明用途的小挂饰，可能是毕业的学生送的纪念品。他看了一圈，看向邓布利多。  
他的头发又留得很长了，而且他终于把他的胡子留了起来，现在已经长到胸前了。格林德沃想，现在可以考虑送他绑胡子的蝴蝶结了。这么想着，他也问了出来。  
“什么？”邓布利多泡着茶，没有完全听懂。他没用魔法泡，而是像麻瓜一样，一点点全用手工来准备。  
格林德沃在下巴上比划了一下：“你不是一直准备在胡子上系个蝴蝶结？我是说你准备系什么样子的。”  
邓布利多把茶端过来，想起了很多年前他们讨论的内容，眯起眼睛笑了：“我想我可以买很多款，然后把他们和我的袍子颜色搭配起来。”  
因为身在霍格沃茨，他穿着巫师袍，暗紫色的长袍上绣了各种月相，总是亮闪闪的。格林德沃托着下巴看他，尽管已经六十岁了，但他的阿不思看上去还是非常年轻，尤其他又瘦又高，这样的衣服穿在他身上，一定会吸引很多人。那些看着他的阿尔的人，真讨厌！他皱皱眉，流露出些微的不满，根本不管自己才像是只老孔雀，每天还能收到圣徒的情书。  
他想了想，突然觉得哪里不对地问：“我记得你以前，就你的小朋友把我的血盟偷了的那次，你说我掉头发，我觉得你也掉，但为什么你现在看上去头发这么多？”  
说到这个，邓布利多眼睛一亮：“哦，关于这点，我认识了一个朋友，波特先生，你或许也知道他，他发明了一种发丝柔顺剂。最近他在研究一种生发剂，但是很遗憾，一直不太成功。我主动和他说愿意配合他的实验，但用过之后，我的头发就有点长过了。”邓布利多似乎觉得这是一件很有趣的事，还把巫师帽拿下来，“你看，头发有点乱蓬蓬的，我试着弄过几次，最后还是变成了这样，我只好懒得管了。”  
格林德沃忍不住也摸摸自己的头发，小声嘀咕着：“我也宁愿长过了。”  
大概纽蒙迦德的事情太操心，他的头发确实掉得比较多，想到这里，他忍不住皱起眉看向桌上照片，那时候他头发真多啊，现在居然还得想着用个什么发型才能让大家看不出来他其实头发有一半都掉没了。  
邓布利多倒着茶，看着他的表情，突然想到有学生说过，格林德沃看上去就是一个很可怕的人。想到这里，他也看向相框。照片里少年时代的格林德沃就显得不苟言笑，他旁边站着的自己倒是显得一团和气，过了一会儿照片里的他们才笑着搭起肩。而现在的格林德沃，长年大权在握，日理万机，何况他脾气本就不好，面部的表情比少年时就更显得“凶狠”一些。  
看着这个被学生们称为看一眼就觉得很恐怖的人，此时正盯着少年时的照片，念叨着头发少了，邓布利多有点错乱的好笑。他忙低下头去，把茶杯倒满，轻声说：“虽然不太成功，但我可以问他要几瓶试验品，你要是不嫌像我一样长得过了，可以试一试。”  
长得过了可以修剪，但是没有了就没办法了。格林德沃想了想，不觉得在自己的老情人面前承认头发少了，想要长头发，是一件丢脸的事，便自然而然地点了头，看他拿出一块麻瓜的不知道什么甜点推给自己，又皱起了眉。  
“这是我的珍藏。”邓布利多像个孩子一样雀跃地向他推荐着，“这可是我昨天从伦敦特意买回来的覆盆子司康。”  
好吧好吧，格林德沃嘀咕着，本来就是来看看他的日常生活，司康就司康吧，麻瓜就麻瓜吧，反正他喜欢麻瓜。他狠狠地咬了一口，不满意地哼着，比喜欢我多。  
他们没有提欧洲大陆的魔法界，也没有提麻瓜的战争，仿佛现在风平雨轻，只是一个普通的日子，一次普通的聚会，日常的问候，聊聊老朋友，聊聊最近看了什么书，就足够了。  
当然，好不容易进了邓布利多的宿舍，格林德沃绝不会只为一杯茶而满足，他最终的目标一定是要留宿。第二天上课前，他才又换成了桑诺夫的模样，沉着脸踏入了教学区。他们就这样大摇大摆，在邓布利多担心吊胆，而格林德沃恨不得有人能发现而昭告天下的情况下，过了好几天。  
这段时间三强杯放在了大厅的正中间，年满十六的岁的少男少女们勇敢地把自己的名字投进去。邓布利多下课偶尔路过，看到长廊边盯着杯子看的汤姆•里德尔，想了想还是道：“那是年龄界限魔法。”  
里德尔乖乖地点点头：“我知道的，教授。”他沉静地看着面前的老师，在对方准备离开前，突然道，“教授，您对格林德沃现在的计划有什么想法？”  
邓布利多差点以为他发现了每天晚上睡在自己宿舍里的格林德沃，又为自己的想法感得可笑，他强自镇定地想了想道：“如果他确实是在做好事，我鼓励支持，但如果他是想利用别人，我们总会知道的。任何阴暗，都不可能伪装太久。”  
一声嗤笑从身后响起，邓布利多回过头去，正是“桑诺夫”。他心里笑着摇头，但还是善意地道：“桑诺夫先生，日安。”  
格林德沃装成路过的模样，唔了一声：“日安，教授。”  
“你来投名字吗？”邓布利多歪着头看他，身为一个学生，桑诺夫还是比自己矮了些，格林德沃变成这个模样当然是不太满意的，不过十六岁的孩子还是要长的，比如面前这个伪装者，当时他们分开一年多后，再见面时他又长高了许多呢。想到这里，邓布利多流露出温柔的笑意。  
被他的笑意勾得有点难受，格林德沃只能转过头去漫不经心地看了一眼那个巨大的杯子，摇摇头：“不，我只是跟着来参观的，并不准备参赛，我对霍格沃茨的教学比较好奇而已。”  
本来想顺便逗弄一下他的邓布利多，这时听到别的老师叫他，只能匆匆地道：“那希望你不要失望。”  
格林德沃便也假装礼貌而疏离地点头：“您请忙吧，教授。”  
邓布利多点点头，转身向其他老师走过去，听着后面的里德尔友善地道：“你好，我是汤姆•里德尔，斯莱特林的学生，很高兴认识你。”  
听着身后的声音，邓布利多匆忙中想，里德尔似乎不太认同盖勒特的想法。不过，他打心底也不太想让这两个人结识。他想着，向前走了几步。不过几秒间，身后突发的魔力暴动掀起强风，连地板都在发抖，来不及阻止的老师们尖叫出声，让邓布利多本能地转过身，就看到格林德沃正抽出魔杖，他立刻道：“除你武器。”  
格林德沃的魔杖落到他手上，但里德尔已经被抛了出去，他连忙用漂浮术让对方安全着地。即使他及时阻止，大厅这一段建筑已然惨不忍睹，一半窗子塌陷，拱型的隔离长廊也飞石崩离，几幅画全部断裂落到地上，画中的人像纷纷逃到了别处，只有以格林德沃为中心的小一片地方安然无恙。  
邓布利多压住怒气走过去，还没来得及发问，就看到对方低着头，身体不自觉地微颤，这样的格林德沃让他惊讶甚至惊慌。缴了格林德沃的魔杖，他以为对方会很生气，本来准备好迎接一场争执，却发现格林德沃的样子并不正常。他皱起眉，趁着事态还没有蔓延变糟，立刻对其他老师道：“你们处理一下，我要问问这位先生发生了什么。”  
他说着，抓住格林德沃的手腕，快速地进入到自己的办公室并锁了门，这才转过头，走近依旧低头的男生，半晌才轻声道：“盖勒特，怎么回事？”  
听到他的声音，格林德沃沉默了一下，抬眼间已经改变了面容，变回了原本的模样，但他没有回答，只是踏一步，将邓布利多紧紧拥进怀里。他身上绝望紧张恐惧的情绪太强烈，让邓布利多也不由有些焦虑。他任男人抱了一会儿，才强行镇定着，搂着这个人再次问：“到底怎么回事？”  
格林德沃在他耳边，说话的声音还带着牙颤与愤怒：“我要，杀了他！”  
这不会是因为伪装成一个十六岁的学生，心性都回到十六岁了吧？邓布利多一把推开他，厉声问：“盖勒特•格林德沃，你能不能好好说话！”


	15. 章五、1941年 5.2

2、  
格林德沃眼睛有点不能聚焦，甚至似乎不知道要怎么才能说清楚，他只能迅速从自己太阳穴中抽出一段思维，在空中让它化了形。烟雾中，邓布利多看到汤姆里德尔拿着一块黑石，分裂出自己的灵魂，而这个戒指，在很多年后，转移到了发须灰白的邓布利多手上，让他手掌枯如焦木，接着，他被一道绿光击中，从霍格沃茨的塔楼上重重摔下。  
他知道格林德沃是一个预知者，只是他的预知能力不能看太远，还须借助一些工具，比如他那个诡异的头骨。但这个预知太突然，显然是他与里德尔握手的时候，由于两人魔力强大而触发，且景象遥远，又过于真实，这才让格林德沃当时突然暴发。  
他从来把恐惧掩盖在愤怒之下，以为这样可以解决问题。  
作为在万事之前总能镇定的人，邓布利多把格林德沃推着坐到一边沙发里，给他倒了杯茶，安慰地道：“你不能因为一个预言就随便杀死一个人，何况这还不一定是真实。”  
“只有真实才能被预见。”格林德沃轻声说，他终于抬起头来，眼神有点空，“1899年，我就是预见能找到死亡圣器的消息，才去的戈德里克山谷，甚至阿不思，我也预见过克雷登斯和你有一战，正如我预见了麻瓜的两次战争。但这些，我都是靠那个头骨做到的。唯有两次，我的预言是靠我自己脑中突然浮现的情境。”他盯着眼前的人，声音都有点空，“一次是在到达戈德里克山谷前，我就预见我们会非常亲密。还有一次，就是今天。”  
原来他在见到自己前，就知道自己会和他在一起，所以他当时对自己的态度那么笃定。这件事，他还是第一次知道。尽管事关自己的死亡，邓布利多忍不住走起了神，只是，邓布利多想，或许真是年纪大了，这样的事他都不想再计较了，他们之间，许多事已经不可能再理得清。  
坐到他旁边，邓布利多考虑着怎么和他说：“你只能看到一些片断，并不是全部。”就好像他知道自己会和他站在一起，但没想到他们会有分开又重新站到一起的一天，“何况，”他还是忍不住再次给了身边的人一个拥抱：“如果死亡不可避免，我将给予死神一个微笑。”  
格林德沃反手抱住他：“如果死亡不能避免，我要你安详地死在你的四柱床上。”  
“哦？我以为你会说，如果死亡不能避免，你情愿我死在你手上。”邓布利多突然就笑了。  
听到这里，格林德沃咬牙切齿地在他耳边道：“总之不能比我先死！也不能死在别人手上！”  
“唉，唉！”邓布利多故意地大声唉声叹气，“那不如你快死的时候给我一下，我们一起死算了。记得找个你满意的四柱床，省得我们死的时候，你说躺着不舒服。”   
没好气地推开他，格林德沃沉着脸道：“什么时候了，能不能说点正经的？”  
好吧好吧，正经点！邓布利多咕哝着，但还是正色道：“你不能因为一个预言而杀人，就像你不能因为你预言了麻瓜的战争就杀了他们。”  
“我没有杀他们！我还救了他们呢！”格林德沃几乎因为这句话暴跳起来。  
邓布利多忙安抚地道：“好好好，你做得太好了，其实巫师界的人还是非常感谢你，只是你知道，你以前的形象深入人心，他们就总是……”说到这里，邓布利多也有点想苦笑。  
冷笑了一声，格林德沃得意地道：“我才不指望他们有什么好话，反正我有别的计划。你知道我救的这些麻瓜特别相信神救世人，几乎把我当圣人……”他说到一半，突然皱起了眉，想起什么般轻轻吐出一个单词。  
他说得太轻，邓布利多没听清他说什么，只想嘲笑他永远不忘记把自己伪装成圣人的行为，但格林德沃突然一把握住他的手，轻声道：“圣器！阿不思，那个石头，是死亡圣器！我能感觉得到！”他不由瞪大眼睛，“那是复活石！”  
这让邓布利多也严肃起来。尽管在格林德沃眼里最重要的是老魔杖，而他也得到了，这对他而言足够了，所以这么多年，死亡圣器这件事，他们就谁都没再提过。做死神的主人这件事，听着浪漫，实则没有意义。但如果汤姆•里德尔也在找死亡圣器，而且以刚才的预言来看，他在把这些做成魂器，那这就非常危险了。  
但他没想到的是，格林德沃想到这一点，竟再次暴怒：“我一定要杀了他！”  
邓布利多重重地叹息一声：“盖勒特，你能不能停下你那动不动就想杀人的思维习惯！”  
谁想到格林德沃怒道：“我本来想找到复活石做成戒指向你求婚的！他给我做成了魂器！还准备用来害你！我一定得杀了他！”  
梅林啊，你来救救我吧！邓布利多按上太阳穴，不知道该把对方哪一句话拖出来指责。  
他想要的梅林没来救他，但办公室的门被敲响了，邓布利多警告地看向枕边人，示意他变形成学生的模样，这才站起来去开门。没想到门边的人是纽特•斯卡曼德。  
“我来安排三强争霸赛第一局用的动物，听说你们这里发生了魔力暴动，出了什么事？”经历过几次默默然事件，纽特神色警惕而慎重地望向办公室内。  
他只看到一个金发的年轻人，冷淡而带着敌意地看向自己，他觉得这个少年有点眼熟，但实在想不起来是谁，只能礼貌地冲他点点头。邓布利多让开门请他进来，轻描淡写地道：“没什么，只是年轻人一向不擅长控制自己而已。我介绍一下，这位是来自德姆斯特朗的……”他回过头，看到沙发上坐的人，突然一时也噎住。没想到格林德沃没变成桑诺夫的模样，却把自己变成了年轻时代的状态，这让他一时不知道该怎么介绍。  
不明白自己的老朋友为什么突然卡了壳，纽特不明所以地左右打量着他们，又觉得这个行为不合适，只能转头去看书桌。一张邓布利多年轻时的照片映入他的眼帘，照片里他的朋友分明和沙发上坐的人长得一模一样，两个人正搭着肩一起笑着。  
纽特觉得自己有点僵硬，但他还是控制不住转过脖子，看向正和邓布利多大眼瞪小眼的年轻客人，忍不住吞咽了一下，为他们这个大胆的行为而胆颤。他轻声道：“梅林的胡子啊，你怎么让他进来的？”  
这短短一刻发生太多事，邓布利多也觉得无从解释，只能自暴自弃地道：“我没让他进来，他跟着德姆斯特朗的船来的。”  
“就这个模样进来？”纽特有点惊慌地问，这没把三个学校的学生吓到吗？  
格林德沃终于还是把自己变成了桑诺夫的模样，懒懒地道：“我怎么能让邓布利多为难。”   
你每天睡在我宿舍里，还叫不让我为难？还想杀掉我的学生。虽然这个学生我也不喜欢，但你每天都在让我为难。  
邓布利多不想说话，只能转头对纽特道：“喝杯茶？”  
纽特找了一个离格林德沃最远的位子，捧着茶杯，尽管已经年逾四十，孩子都有了，奎妮和雅各布现在也在奥地利生活得很幸福，但是纽特还是不知道要如何面对这个老朋友的心上人，以及他们英国魔法部永远的敌人。  
邓布利多简单地说了格林德沃暴怒的原因，这件事他对纽特无意隐瞒，而格林德沃则从口袋里摸出那施展了无痕伸展术的钱袋，从里面拿出一个头骨来。他无视邓布利多和小斯卡曼德的谈话，沉下心轻轻从头骨的软管中吸取了力量，呼出一口气，以刚才和里德尔接触所残余的力量为媒介，预言出未来的里德尔。  
看着现在这个年轻英俊的少年将在未来把自己搞得破破烂烂，格林德沃即使在盛怒中，也不由嘲笑了对方：“你们英国的黑魔王真是不知道什么叫品位。”他想了想又轻蔑地道，“怕死玩什么黑魔法！”  
“别忘了，你也曾经想凌驾于死神之上。”邓布利多温和地道，他不会忘记自己曾经也对这个想法无比沉迷。  
“我有具体的目标，你看他在干什么？”格林德沃对邓布利多把自己和一个破烂小鬼等同的行为极为不满。  
“恕我直言，格林德沃先生。”纽特忍不住插嘴，“虽然过程不太一样，但你以前，甚至如果没有邓布利多，可能你现在的目标和他也没有什么区别。”  
格林德沃脸色阴沉地看着面前的人，但纽特说完话看了他一眼就低下头去，他不太习惯总盯着别人看。格林德沃冷笑一声，但抬头就见邓布利多含着一抹笑意在看自己，就像看两个小朋友为了糖在吵架，他心里骂了一句，别过头去，不想再说话。  
压住了满肚子气，格林德沃才转过头来道：“斯卡曼德先生，我相信你还是站在邓布利多这一边。”  
那傲慢而高高在上的语气让纽特忍不住翻了个白眼：“当然是！”  
格林德沃靠在沙发背上，冷淡地打量着他，似乎在考量着他的能力，最后淡淡地道：“希望我不能在英国的时候，你能帮我多看着点这个总是喜欢发善心的老东西，省得他没败在我手里，却被哪个小虫子得了手。”  
邓布利多忍不住插嘴：“盖勒特，我能照顾好我自己。”  
纽特转过头看了他一眼，又看向格林德沃，他也觉得邓布利多有足够的能力照顾自己。但他想了想，如果有一天，他知道蒂娜会被人暗算，即使她是个傲罗，在针对黑魔法上也比自己经验丰富，自己会不会因为她很强，就不拜托别人来照顾她？更何况从格林德沃的预言中，他可以看到现在这个看上去不起眼的少年在未来有多少坏心眼。  
“我会尽我的努力，”纽特抬头道，他看了眼邓布利多，无奈地指着格林德沃道，“我也不希望你好不容易把这个人的势力压住，没让他走上危险，结果英国出现了新的黑魔王。”  
邓布利多大声叹气：“好吧好吧！你们在这种时候还真是齐心协力！”  
纽特居然也严肃起来：“邓布利多，这件事不是开玩笑，你面前这个人没有走得太远是因为他爱你，但我可不觉得你的影响力能让那个孩子不走远。”  
他说得太快，甚至都没意识到自己说了什么，房间里的人都安静了下来，纽特眨眨眼，左右看看，又问：“怎么了？”  
邓布利多看着撇过头看着窗外的格林德沃，轻声说：“啊，没什么，纽特，我觉得你说得很正确。”他说着，转过头来看向纽特，露出温柔的笑意，“我也觉得，不是每个人都能感受到世界上爱的力量，比如里德尔先生。”  
纽特终究没有意识到自己说了什么了不得的事，只道：“那你们怎么办？”  
格林德沃懒洋洋地道：“你们教授不想我用简单的方法，我就费点事，让我的圣徒盯着他，抓个人脏俱获就好了。”  
你其实只是想知道，他会从哪儿得到复活石吧？邓布利多用洞悉一切的眼神看向他。但他没有说话，只是站起来：“既然这样，我和纽特先出去好了，总得向大家解释一下，我得想个好理由。”他走了几步，又转过身带着警示地道，“盖勒特，你还是抽个空向里德尔先生道个歉，毕竟没有证据，也不能打草惊蛇。”  
什么？让我去给那个将来把自己搞得四分五裂的破烂小鬼道歉？格林德沃几乎要爆了！但看着邓布利多担忧的眼神，他还是拖着调子道：“好好好，行行行！”  
看着邓布利多和纽特商量着准备一起离开，格林德沃不满地阴冷地盯着这两个人的背影，直到邓布利多临出门，又转过头来让一盒巧克力飘到他面前，轻声说：“你还是吃点巧克力，刚才消耗太大，喝点热茶再出去。”  
虽然变小了，但毕竟内心还是个纵横欧洲半个世纪的大魔王，格林德沃本来还想嗤笑，但看着邓布利多带笑的眼睛，他翻了个白眼，坐回到沙发上。等邓布利多关上门，他索性横躺到了沙发上，拽过邓布利放在茶几上的书，看了几眼。不知道是因为魔力暴动，还是因为用脑过度，他眼皮有点打架，最终不知不觉地在满是邓布利多气息的房间里，沉睡过去。  
身为欧洲大陆魔法界权力最大的人，他的睡眠一向浅，也一向不多，这次居然在午后睡足了两个小时，等他睁开眼睛的时候，邓布利多已经回来了，正坐在一旁的单人沙发上看书，感觉到他醒来，这位教授抬起头：“看来你确实还是累了。”  
“我觉得我是老了。”格林德沃突然道，他没有起身，仰躺在沙发上，盯着天花板，突然感到，岁月和时光才是他们每个人真正的敌人。  
邓布利多惊讶地睁大眼睛，最终弯着眉眼笑了。他放下书，移到他身边，握住他的手，微弯下腰：“没关系，我们都在老去。”  
格林德沃也反握回去。他曾经想过自己应该离开这个人，这样他就不再有弱点，可以一往直前，甚至时至今日，他都在午夜梦回的时候考虑，要不要让邓布利多离开，或者埋葬他。但至今他还是紧紧握着这只手，一点也不肯松开。  
他从十六岁开始，几次曾经想放开，但最终一回头，他还是能握住这个人的手。无论他走得多远，是做错还是做对，他回过身来，都能看到那双如湖水中溢满晨光的眼睛，正注视着他。想到这里，他的心突然就非常踏实，又非常恐惧。  
“不过啊，盖勒特。”邓布利多眨眨眼睛，似乎无可奈何，又好像很期待，“我总觉得，你就是老到九十岁了，也能掀起滔天大浪。”  
格林德沃也眨眨眼，突然就放声大笑起来，这在他身上很少见，但还是有过，就像他们十六岁在戈德里克山谷时一样。  
——————  
圣人：有好几种说法，saint, sage, 还有一种就是：holy man，而死亡圣器的英文是Deathly Hallow, hallow这个词作为中古英语，词源与holy相同，所以盖勒特在说到圣人这个词时，想到了圣器。


	16. 章六、1953年 6.1

1、  
踏在阿兹卡班阴暗而毫无生气的走廊里，格林德沃突然想到，三十八年前，邓布利多曾经在这里被关过一年，这让他不由微微皱了下眉。尽管他已经是欧洲大陆的实际代理人，但他想，如果不是有邓布利多，大概自己总有一天也会被关到这里，甚至更惨，被关到更冷清无人的地方。  
对于他的统治模式，邓布利多仍是颇有微词，但是至少，他控制住了杀戮，尤其是不可饶恕咒语的杀戮。其他时刻，总有战争，总有牺牲，总有黑暗，总有人命丧黄泉，就算邓布利多不高兴，这也超出他的控制能力了。  
“你还是权力太大了，适当时候，应该把权柄松开，给予适合的人。”上次见面的时候，邓布利多轻声建议他。  
知道，他当然知道，只是，“我都不知道什么时候该放，放给谁，放多少，怎么放。阿不思，你是对的，承担得越多，责任越大。我现在都找不到合适的接班人，真可怕。你说我做得这么大，如果下一任接班人把它毁于一旦，那些跟过我，相信过我的人，怎么办？”格林德沃不自觉地皱着眉道。  
邓布利多伸出手指，点在他眉心，推平他眉头的褶皱，轻快地笑着说：“哎呀，真好，我的盖尔都开始考虑这种问题了。”  
“行了，你这个老家伙，能不能不要把我当你的学生！”格林德沃佯怒道，“再这样我就把老魔杖抢回来了！”  
他们发现老魔杖在不知不觉间就易了主还是三强争霸赛后，那届比赛倒是顺利结束了，但期间发生了许多事，比如汤姆•里德尔打开了一间传说中的密室，陷害了同学。幸好当时纽特为了比赛，时不时就会来学校，在魔法部认为是海格养的蛛蜘巨怪袭击了同学时，纽特凭他的知识指出，死亡学生的伤口不是来自蛛蜘巨怪而可能是蛇怪。  
当时他们都找不到蛇怪在哪儿，尽管格林德沃坚称肯定是汤姆•里德尔，但坚持程序正义的邓布利多不为所动。  
“盖勒特，虽然我也认为是他，但不能没有证据随便抓人！否则如何服众？不能只求结果，否则以后会有人滥用权力！”在这种事上，邓布利多异常坚持。  
好的好的，你的学校你做主！被气回了欧洲大陆的大魔王把全部精力都用在了公务上，直到某一天他发现，这根传说中的圣器有点不听话了。  
尽管很少有人挑战他的权威，但他仍时不时会遇到暗杀：那些曾经相信过他但发现他的行为竟不全为了纯血家族的信徒，欧洲各魔法部的成员，还有家人曾死在圣徒手中而来报仇的人。  
他对这些人也从不手软。有时候他一时失控将挑战者杀掉后，以前他从来不提，但三强争霸赛后，遇到这种事，他就会给邓布利多写信：今天有人袭击我，我把他杀了。我知道你又要念我，但亲爱的阿不思，我找不到别的办法。你说过可以用爱来代替仇恨，我也想放过他们，等着以后大家可以和解，但是在我生命受到威胁的时候，我还想见到你，所以我还是没有用我自己的性命来换取他们原谅的勇气，也没有放下过去的能力。  
邓布利多立刻就会给他回信：我很难过，因为又有一条生命因为权利，利益，我们过去的失误或者恨意消失。我也很高兴你会因为这种事而辗转反侧，甚至给我写信，尽管我为他们悲伤，但可耻的是，我还是为能下次见到活着的你而高兴。我知道，这样不对，甚至觉得自己很虚伪，我们面对生命和未来到底应如何选择，仍然是个谜题，但我还是希望，你在合适的时候，或许可以考虑一下，如何既能放过他们的性命，仍能保全自己。或者下次我们见面的时候，我们好好讨论一下，我有一个新的咒语使用方法想让你看看，或者能对你有点帮助。  
他们过了六十岁，反而像十六岁一样，通信变得频繁起来，不再像1916年后，很长一段时间中，只有格林德沃给他写信，但邓布利多除了公务，很少回复。现在他们如少年时，心里想到什么，马上就要写信告诉对方，有时候还要用飞路粉来交流，尤其迪南协会运作稳定后，格林德沃来英国的时候也就多了点。  
但这些事都没有让他意识到老魔杖发生了什么问题，直到42年的夏天，他的圣徒发现了汤姆•里德尔默默地计划着什么，不但及时给他发了消息，还一路跟踪着里德尔，到了一个叫冈特的人家中，并发现这是个斯莱特林的直系后代。格林德沃一接到消息就赶到了英国，甚至没有通知冷战快几个月的老情人，而是自己埋伏在冈特家门口等待时机，准备抓住这小鬼回去给邓布利多看看。  
他在那一战中不仅发现这个他看不上的英国破烂小子实力确实强劲，也同时发现，老魔杖有些失控，虽然他更胜一酬，却仍是让里德尔跑了。拿着复活石，他看着被魔法重伤，大概也活不过几天的莫芬•冈特，沉下了脸。  
巨大的耻辱！  
他自认为目前欧洲，乃至全世界的魔法界中，在黑魔法的造诣上都没有人能和他比肩，但此刻居然让一个小子从他手上逃脱，简直是耻辱。他一边暗怒，一边不忘把冈特的记忆抽出来作为指控里德尔的证据。  
里德尔逃跑后，连霍格沃茨都没有再回，就此失踪。但格林德沃肯定，他会继续他的魂器制作。  
将证据交给了英国的傲罗，格林德沃第一次以真实身份踏入霍格沃茨。当他踏上联接城堡的长桥时，不少学生都忍不住探头去看，看这个备受魔法界忌惮，同时又不得不合作的人，他是魔法界百年来的一大传奇。  
邓布利多代表学校站在大门口迎接他，看到他的时候，在无人注意的地方，邓布利多松了口气，甚至主动张开双手：“老朋友，欢迎你正式访问霍格沃茨。”  
学生们看着他们很轻地礼节性地拥抱了一下，很快就分开，一个个都睁大了眼睛，因为他们都知道，自己学校里这个受人爱戴的教授，曾经是这个大魔王的搭档，但是因为理念不合，分道扬镳。《预言家日报》甚至有篇文章分析说，在过去二十年，如果没有邓布利多教授的谋划，格林德沃可能会变成一个黑魔王，对欧洲产生极大的危害，而不是现在这个虽然权倾欧洲，却也只是个脾气古怪的传奇老头罢了。  
在学生们看不见的地方，他们在拥抱的那一刻同时轻声问：“你没事吧？”  
他们分开后，格林德沃冷冷地道：“我怎么可能有事！”而对面的邓布利多愉快地道：“我一切都好。”  
这次格林德沃来见他，主要是确认里德尔逃跑后没有对邓布利多造成伤害，另一点就是确认老魔杖的问题。  
听了他说老魔杖开始不趁手后，邓布利多想着他们研究过的老魔杖转手过程，看着他的眼睛，从他手中慢慢接过老魔杖，轻轻地道：“鲜花盛开。”  
千朵鲜花突然在他的办公室里汹涌出现，绽放出美丽的光华，这突如其来的力量让邓布利多惊讶地看着这根魔杖。当初他们重逢时，格林德沃得意地把这根魔杖献宝一样地给他看，他也试用过，并没有觉得比自己的魔杖好到哪里去，然而此时他再用，才发现拥有它可以有多么大的力量。  
将魔杖放到桌上，他十指指尖对到一起，半天没有说话，最终谨慎地道：“我怀疑它可以提升使用魔法时的力量和精确度。”  
“当然，肯定，我用了这么久，这点我知道！”格林德沃抱着臂哼笑，“我是没想到它的转移模式这么，简单！”  
“我记得你说过，当初从格里戈维奇那里拿到时，你给了他一个昏昏倒地？”邓布利多没有接这句话，反而追忆起这个魔杖的历史。  
“我以为它没有主人，只要拿到就可以。原来那一招之后，它其实就认主了。”格林德沃轻道。而自从他拿到这根魔杖，没有人击败过他，所以他从来没有意识过这根魔杖的取得方式。  
“当初在《三兄弟的传说》里，我们一直以为，魔杖使用权的转移是因为有人杀了故事中的长兄。事实上是因为这场死亡算是击败了他，尽管有些血腥，但老魔杖认了新的主人。”邓布利多点着指尖轻道。  
“而那天，你对我实施了除你武器，那一刻你击败了我，所以老魔杖换了主人，而我们都不知道。”格林德沃沉声说着，同时从口袋里摸到另一样东西，抛给他，“现在，你几乎可以成为死亡的主人了。”  
邓布利多接过来，睁大眼睛看着这块看上去并不起眼的黑石。这就是传说中的复活石。  
珀西瓦尔，坎德拉，阿利安娜，那些不得不被死亡带走却原本应该好好活着的人，他想着，几乎控制不住地将指尖的石头转了一次，但更快地，一只手按在他手腕上，他抬头看到格林德沃紧紧地盯着他。  
他看着格林德沃的眼睛，那看上去冰冷的颜色却燃着焦虑的火焰。复活石原本是格林德沃想用来创造阴尸军队的主要工具，但此时，他却把这个东西扔给了自己。  
邓布利多慢慢地把复活石放到老魔杖旁边，轻轻地呼出一口气，露出惭愧的神色：“没想到，我一把年纪了，自以为聪明了一辈子，还会有这样不切实际的愚蠢念头。”  
“人都有愚蠢的时候。”格林德沃放开手，坐回去，盯着老魔杖皱起了眉。  
同样盯着老魔杖的邓布利多偏着头想了想，突然道：“如果它转移的方式这么简单，那么让它回你的手中，也很简单。”他说着，慢慢站起身来，“甚至我有个猜想，让它易主都未必非得用上魔法。”  
格林德沃看着他把外面那件长巫师袍脱掉，满是期待地看向自己，久违的荒谬感浮了上来。但他还是忍不住脱掉外套，站到了办公室中间的空地上。他真没想到，作为巫师界首屈一指的黑巫师与白巫师，居然会像两个麻瓜小孩一样在地上滚来滚去。  
当他们将从麻瓜手上学来的所有格斗技巧使用殆尽，他终于把邓布利多压到身下时，邓布利多愉快地用了飞来术，将老魔杖召过来塞到他手里：“来吧，试试。”  
不用试，一握到手上，格林德沃就知道这个试验成功了。他翻身坐到一边的地上，脸色却更阴沉了。邓布利多也没起身，他躺在地上，看着自己办公室的天花板，轻声说：“这就是力量，还有权力。他们那么容易就到手，也那么容易就离开。”  
“别说了！”格林德沃咬着牙，克制着怒气。  
他一生中最得意的事，能代表他是最强的象征，实际上，确实是死神用以愚弄人类的工具！对力量、对永生的追求，看着伟大，实则毫无意义。他突然意识到，他一直不肯承认的，在1915年那个冬天，邓布利多和他说的，有多正确。  
我们一生，追求的，到底是什么！  
“盖勒特•格林德沃，二十世纪魔法界的奇迹，推动了《迪南协定》，改变了欧洲大陆麻瓜与巫师的现状，改变了魔法部的官僚作风，在麻瓜的战争中，拯救了无法计量的人类。”邓布利多没有看他，依旧躺在地上，盯着天花板轻声道。  
“我叫你别说了！”格林德沃大声地喝止他。  
但邓布利多没有停止：“你曾经的杀戮会掩埋在历史中，你曾经狂妄的追求也只会被少数追求真相的人提及，但大多数群众会闭耳塞听，只记得你的功迹，只会津津乐道于你创造的奇迹，你的事迹，人们会永远记得。”  
“阿布思，别说了，请你别说了。”格林德沃的声音低下去。  
邓布利多终于坐了起来，他靠近格林德沃，这个从1899年开始，就成为他生命中一部分的男人，此时几乎被现实打击得失魂落魄。他不喜欢失败，也不肯承认失败，甚至总喜欢用别的事情，暴怒，推诿，来掩盖失败，粉饰太平。他早就看到这个男人的缺点，但他努力着，让他的优点更为人知，而把这些缺点只留在自己面前。  
他一生中总喜欢赞美人们的优点，对他们的缺点用其他方式制衡，但对于格林德沃，他几乎用尽了迄今为止所有的能力，助这个人一步步实现愿望的同时，也让对方受到极大的节制。他找到了这个人的强项，也承受了节制对方的怒气。他曾以为他们总会分道扬镳，竟也走到了现在。  
一个人在天文塔上看风景时，他曾想，这一生，他能做的都做了，能克服的都克服了，任何时候，就像他对格林德沃所说，如果死神来临，他都能坦然给予微笑。他也曾想过，甚至曾被格林德沃质问过，他做这些，到底是因为爱，还是因为自觉担负着魔法界的未来，才不得不走到这条路上。  
此时看到格林德沃的沮丧，对未来的迷茫，他还是心如刀割。就像他曾经说的，再也不会有这样一个人，能理解他像理解自己，而自己也能如此看透他，也不会再有一个人，可以让他穷尽一生都牵挂担忧，喜怒哀乐，感同身受。  
轻轻地将自己的下巴隔到对方肩上，他感觉到轻微的抗拒，但他没有动，等对方适应了以后，才又给予拥抱。  
格林德沃粗声粗气地道：“一把年纪了，还搞这一套干什么，你不热吗？”  
“你不爱我了，连个拥抱也不给，也不让靠。”邓布利多带着笑意道。  
“都一把年纪了，不要来这一套了！”格林德沃既想推开他，又舍不得，又觉得两个人加起来的年龄几乎是老妖怪了，还这么肉麻。  
邓布利多坚决不肯挪一步：“都一把年纪了，再不来搞不好就没机会了。”  
格林德沃终于安静了下来，过了一会儿，仍是犹豫地伸出手去，把人抱在怀里。他想，等走出霍格沃茨的大门后，即使他知道权力会如此轻易转移，仍是会去追逐它。但在这一刻，他觉得他的全世界，就只有阿不思•邓布利多。  
贪婪，那是人们不能控制的，而迄今为止，他没有因为贪婪滑下深渊，是因为邓布利多在对岸看着他。同样的，正因为他站在深渊的另一边，也提醒着邓布利多，这世上有诸多危险的诱惑。


	17. 章六、1953年 6.2

2、  
伴随着阿兹卡班深处的一道大门缓缓打开，这深处的记忆就此停止，格林德沃坐在施有多重魔法的栏杆外，看着里面的里德尔。这一生，终于有一次，他因拥有预知能力而改变了历史。  
这个青年，在杀死了自己的舅舅后，继续制造着魂器，在逃亡中发展了自己的势力，甚至格林德沃的圣徒有不少都投奔了他。毕竟格林德沃老了，而且他虽然让巫师界的一些人提高了地位，但并没有让纯血得到绝对优势，更没有让那些骨子里自觉高麻瓜一等的纯血巫师如愿以偿。这其中还包括格林德沃最重要的干将：文达•罗茜尔。  
罗茜尔的离开让格林德沃非常震惊，他知道文达对麻瓜的恨和对纯血的态度，但他以为，这么多年，他赋予她的权力可以让她放弃一些天性中的追求，然而没想到，只要有机会，她还是会毫不犹豫地站在纯血中，站到人类的对面。  
但在一次袭击中，里德尔在对他实施致命咒语时，多年合作的感情，让罗茜尔突然挡在了他的面前，替他争取了时间与生命。  
那次他去见邓布利多时，长久地保持了沉默，最终他的爱人轻声说：“人，还有他们那复杂的感情，总会令我们惊讶。”  
前任黑魔王与现任黑魔王必有一战，他们互有打击，但终要狭路相逢。在决战前，格林德沃把老魔杖的所有权重新转移给了邓布利多。  
“如果一时大意战败，就会让老魔杖落到这小子手上。既然我们知道老魔杖的主权可以轻易转移，不如利用这一点。”格林德沃把老魔杖塞到他手上，找出了自己学生时代的魔杖。这根魔杖他在获得老魔杖后就随意地丢在卧室的一角，最终由邓布利多好好地保存了下来。  
这是里德尔的盲点，他虽然觉得邓布利多可怕，但还没有把注意力放到这位教授身上，在他心中，只要击败格林德沃，他就是新任的王。当然，格林德沃仍是在霍格沃茨周边安排了众多圣徒，以护卫学校，尤其是这位新校长的安全，何况他的圣徒里有一部分本就是邓布利多的崇拜者，愿意为之倾尽全力。  
这是格林德沃第一次正式联合各国魔法部，全力追踪一个人，即使没有了老魔杖，他的魔法实力与布阵能力也让魔法部心惊，同时深深地庆幸，幸好有邓布利多，这个脾气古怪的欧洲权首，才没有变成一个独断专行的黑魔王。  
汤姆•里德尔被抓住时，因为制作魂器，面目已经开始扭曲，格林德沃居高临下地看着被束缚的他，冷冷地道：“死亡有那么可怕吗？既然要成就大业，干嘛那么怕死？以为这样就可以成为死神的主人？妄想！”  
而此时，接受了审判，被禁锢了魔法，终身监禁却一直不肯认罪的汤姆•里德尔提出，若要让他认罪，他要见格林德沃。听了这样的要求，纽蒙迦德的主人思考了一下，居然痛快地答应了。战战兢兢地等到这个回信，英国执法司立刻松了口气，擦掉了冷汗，安排了这场会面。  
格林德沃懒散地给椅子施了个变形术，他一惯喜欢的洛可可风格和这里格格不入，但他不在乎，他在监狱之中，也如临幸他的王国。  
汤姆•里德尔抬起头来，阴鸷地盯着他，哑着声音道：“你原本应该和我一样，原本应该支持我，为什么你站在了对面！你为什么没有把黑魔法发扬光大，为什么没有让我们，让巫师界统治全人类？”  
格林德沃靠着椅背，撑着头看着他，突然嗤笑一声：“原来是这样。”  
汤姆•里德尔不明所以地看向他，格林德沃却懒洋洋地道：“你也见到了我，话你也说了，所以你可以认罪了吗？如果能认的话就尽快认吧，少受点苦，反正现在的证据也足够让你终身监禁。”  
这样的话让汤姆•里德尔更加生气：“我原本可以有更大的成就，我可以统治……”  
“统治？哼！这世上以为能统治别人的人，全都消失了，他们的王国也都消失了，甚至当他们消失的时候，被统治的人们集体欢呼，恨不得把他们的尸体踩上一万遍。没有人能统治人类，也没有人能站在别人之上，没有人能用力量来使恐惧他的人恐惧一辈子。害怕，恐惧。这本身就是一种力量，而当它们达到极致的时候，就会为了不再恐惧，踏上新的路。”格林德沃懒懒地道。  
这些话让里德尔惊讶的同时，也惊讶了陪他进来的傲罗和魔法部的人，他们一直以为，格林德沃本身就是想统治全人类，但此时，他居然对统治这件事，弃若敝履。  
说完这些，格林德沃想了想，还是说了一句：“当然，权力还是让人忍不住想追逐，但用权力统治别人，下场只有一场空。”  
他说完不耐烦地道：“我想，我要说的都说完了，但你能不能明白就是你自己的事了。”他说着，自语道，“真是的，明知道我忙，还要我来教小鬼。”  
里德尔怒吼着：“你这个背叛者，你背叛了巫师界对你的期待！”  
已经准备离开的格林德沃忍不住驻足，转头道：“是吗？哪些巫师的期待？那些以虐杀他人为乐，以为别人的生命都是草，自己贵如金的巫师的期待吗？他们在巫师界占多少比例？如果你的统治就是为了这个，那么，你已经失败了。”  
傲罗们虽然站得笔直，但不由同时嚼着这几句话，觉得这位大魔王还是有可圈可点之处的。  
不再理里德尔的吼叫，格林德沃大步走出了阿兹卡班，出门前，他突然抬头看向天空。记得邓布利多曾经说，在这里关了一年后，他出来的第一件事，就是看向天空。原来夺走别人的自由那么轻易，而获得自由，那么珍贵！  
他在面对里德尔的时候，突然想起了1915年邓布利多看着自己的眼神。他当时看着自己，大概也如自己今天看着里德尔时一样，满心想的都是，怎么可以如此愚蠢。  
原来是这样，所以那时候，他要离开自己，为了寻找所谓伟大利益的真理，为了真正崇高的理想。  
他收回看向天空的眼神，冷淡地对着魔法部的人员道：“如果没什么问题了，请允许我先告退，我还有事。”  
魔法部的成员都不由忙点头，格林德沃立刻幻影移形，等他再次显形时，已经站到霍格沃茨大门外的长桥上，而令他意外，也在他意料之中的是，邓布利多正等在桥上。  
他走过去，和他并肩看着湖上的雾，半晌轻声道：“好看吗？”  
邓布利多转过头，满心都是愉快：“好看。”他顿了一下，笑容更深一些道，“你让这些变得更好看了，盖尔。”


	18. 章七、论坛体番外

国际魔法学校交流论坛>八卦区

楼主：匿名  
听说邓布利多校长要和欧洲老魔王去领结婚证了？虽然奥地利同性巫师之间可以领结婚证都几十年了，但他们怎么突然就要领证了？  
二楼：匿名  
他们不是对手几十年吗？欧洲大陆英伦三岛乃至美洲大陆都一致感谢你霍堡邓校节制老魔头一百年，这是为了进一步防止老年魔王更年期反复无常做的新策略？  
三楼：匿名  
新策略就是按头结婚？你英这么怂？把一把年纪的邓校送火坑！  
四楼：匿名  
什么！魔法部还能如此无耻！我邓校就同意了？  
五楼：金石头家的面包坊  
但我奶奶说他们这是中年离婚晚年复婚！  
六楼：匿名  
中年离婚。七年之痒，或者说百年前邓校突然站到老魔头对面是因为这魔王是个大猪肘子只能吃不能用？  
七楼：匿名  
不能用是什么意思，老魔王中年ED？现在治好了？  
八楼：匿名  
这么惨！难怪百年来一心给欧洲找事！毕竟ED以外肯定内分泌不调！现在治好了岂不是苦了邓校，晚年还得劳心劳力。  
九楼：金石头家的面包坊  
应该没有吧？他们看上去不是挺和谐的吗？  
十楼：匿名  
哪里和谐！港真，格林德沃这样的人，怎么能看上邓布利多？虽然你邓校确实也算牛，但格林德沃可是欧洲代理人啊！  
十一楼：匿名  
虽然格大王已经退休，但欧洲大陆魔法联合议会可比麻瓜的欧盟厉害多了。  
十二楼：匿名  
唯你大英要脱欧！装什么清高！  
十三楼：匿名  
你欧洲大陆就是个复辟！什么年代了！搞什么假君主立宪真独专！我英早看清你格魔头真面目！没有我英，你欧早沦陷了！还有脸在这儿跪舔！  
十四楼：匿名  
我格皇推动《迪南协定》让欧洲巫师界走向了辉煌，还通过了《新婚姻法》，让巫师麻瓜融成一家，你英就会挑刺！  
十五楼：匿名  
当年没我邓校在迪南压阵，你格老魔头能让欧洲这么舒服？早就提前过上了食死徒的生活了。  
十六楼：匿名  
或者有人根本就想做食死徒而不得！  
十七楼：匿名  
别忘了第一次食死徒之战是格皇打响，谁想做我们圣徒也不会沦落！  
十八楼：匿名  
查一下食死徒名单，1/4的人都是你们圣徒！  
十九楼：匿名  
不就是因为这个原因，你格格巫才决定推选联合议会？说得好听，不过是另一种保权方式罢了！  
二十楼：匿名  
什么，邓校要和格格巫领证，那我纽特学长怎么办？  
二十一楼：还是格兰芬多好  
哈利怎么办？  
二十二楼：赫奇帕奇小仙女  
关纽特学长和哈利什么事？  
二十三楼：还是格兰芬多好  
《唱唱反调》不是说他们才是邓布利多喜欢的学生吗？  
二十四楼：圣徒才是正义  
你邓居然在我格不在地方和学生搞师生恋！而且专挑年轻的！  
二十五楼：匿名  
纽特学长不年轻了，但哈利，拜托，他每天在魔法部邋里邋遢的，前两天遛他家的狗居然是把狗全栓腰上！他忘了自己是个巫师了？忘了他对战伏地魔时魔杖用得多好了吗？《唱唱反调》也好意思把这个照片放出来！  
二十六楼：匿名  
我觉得哈利和校长没关系，他明明暗恋斯内普教授！他小儿子的名字都是用的教授的教名！  
二十七楼：就是斯莱特林好  
那是因为他妈妈和教授是好朋友！他明明暗恋的是我们马尔福少爷！求而不得就教唆让小儿子和我们少爷的独子谈恋爱，分明就是要我们少爷绝后！  
二十八楼：还是格兰芬多好  
我回手就给你一个四分五裂！还教唆！笑死我了！你少爷头发都快没了，谁惦记一个中年地中海。  
二十九楼：就是斯莱特林更好  
地中海怎么了！妨碍你哈的爱吗？你哈说不定就爱地中海呢！  
三十楼：匿名  
那波特不就是骗婚？波特夫人太可怜了吧！  
三十一楼：匿名  
谁年轻时候没有爱过？现在可能爱的还是金妮女士吧？  
三十二楼：炸桥我爸更在行  
都湖绿什么？哪有这么感人？  
三十三楼：匿名  
据说当初少爷家被伏地魔包围的时候，波特不是第一个冲进去救了吗？  
三十四楼：炸桥我爸更在行  
他冲进去不是因为老伏的首席贝拉把格兰杰部长绑了吗？  
三十五楼：就是斯莱特林好  
明修栈道，暗渡陈仓！  
三十六楼：还是格兰芬多好  
你少爷确实是个陈芝麻烂谷子的仓！少蹭我波特学长的热度！  
三十七楼：就是斯莱特林好  
你哈顶着个什么救世主的名头，其实大战的时候不就是躲来躲去，全靠其他人再次把老伏送去见死神？谁蹭谁的热度！  
三十八楼：匿名  
刚爬进来，不太明白你们格邓乱战，为何要带我神仙纽特学长！学长天天在英国南部和妻子逗猫狸子，早不问你格邓的破事了！  
三十九楼：匿名  
可纽特学长不是忒修斯前部长的吗？骨科兄弟了解一下，求求你们了！  
四十楼：匿名  
把你们喜欢学长的劲头放到海格教授上吧！别带我学长了，谢谢！  
四十一楼：匿名  
学长和海格教授是一个风格吗？学长每天都在逗猫，海格天天逗龙！  
四十二楼：匿名  
不要说海格教授，我们现在还在喂炸尾螺！明明以为这个课上可以看到可爱的神奇生物，但我们在海格教授的带领下，天天看的都是恐怖的神奇生物，1551  
四十三楼：还是格兰芬多好  
海格教授教你们的是实用常识，毕竟新进社畜的经验告诉我们，可爱的神奇动物虽然有用，但你更多遇到的是恐怖的神奇动物！  
四十四楼：匿名  
所以学长家庭现在挺幸福的，再说了，一把年纪了，哪那么多狗血。  
四十五楼：匿名  
楼上天真！是时候让你们回忆一下学长年轻时候的模样了！[纽特学长1927年与驺吾滚成一团.gif]  
四十六楼：匿名  
旁边举着逗猫棒的不就是学长夫人年轻时的模样嘛！她是我爱豆啊！我考进傲罗就是因为她！外刚内柔，还喜欢小动物！和学长配得一比！  
四十七楼：匿名  
所以说求求你们不要带我们学长了！为了学长的生命着想！他明明只想和夫人安度晚年！  
四十八楼：匿名  
怎么还涉及到生命了？  
四十九楼：匿名  
因为格林德沃亲自问过学长：为什么邓布利多那么喜欢你！还曾经在大厅广众下问过学长：你以为邓布利多会为你哀悼吗？圣徒们也是有八卦记忆的！  
五十楼：匿名  
这么说来邓校果然和学长有一腿？哇！格格巫是醋坛子啊！当初波特学长给同学们的寄语就是，不要在格格巫不在的时候，和邓校走得太近，否则会遭到格格巫的死亡问答。  
五十一楼：匿名  
格皇嘴太毒，越老越毒，而且他脾气公认的不好，问候你们学长那种都是轻的。据说有个学生被老邓慈爱地摸了头，格皇就问他：你以为你这么蠢凭什么得到邓布利多的喜爱，还不赶快重修！  
五十二楼：匿名  
唔，这件事我知道，因为被问的是我同一届的同学，据说格皇还说，没福气承担邓校摸头的都要秃头！  
五十三楼：匿名  
这个诅咒太过分了吧？但这么说起来，难道马尔福才是邓校喜欢的学生，因为他中年秃了啊！好可怜！  
五十四楼：匿名  
说到地中海，格格巫中年的时候是不是也脱发啊！我看他那时候报纸上的访谈，为了遮掩，把两边的头发都剃了，可是45年以后，又变成长头发了。邓校发际线也移过，不过后来突然又茂密了，我怀疑是用了波特家的生发剂。  
五十五楼：还是格兰芬多好  
WTF，哈利学长家还生产生发剂？  
五十六楼：我并不想做法律相关的工作  
你们是不是都不读魔法史？哈利的爷爷专门研究和头发相关的魔药，我们现在特别流行的头发柔顺剂就是他发明的。后来他染上龙痘去世了，留下一个半成品的生发剂，被纽蒙迦德魔药店收购了，研发完成后就是我们现在常用的百合生发灵。  
五十七楼：匿名  
什么！我给我奶奶和我爸爸日常备的黑五必囤产品居然来自纽蒙迦德！  
五十八楼：跟随爱人找动物  
纽蒙迦德的产业很多，有名的就是服装店、美容店和甜品店，最后一个据说是邓校的爱，他们做过跳跳柠檬雪宝和嗅嗅覆盆子司康，都是邓校最爱买的。  
五十九楼：匿名  
那个跳跳柠檬雪宝是不是就是吃起来会在嘴里跳的糖？那是我六岁以前的最爱，邓校居然……？  
六十楼：匿名  
那不就意味着纽蒙迦德常年都在开发邓校的爱？  
六十一楼：匿名  
这么说来，刚才五十楼的话也细思恐极！格格巫岂不是常年都在霍格沃茨吃醋诅咒小朋友们秃头？  
六十二楼：匿名  
我是五十楼，楼上你真相了！  
六十三楼：还是格兰芬多好  
咦，你们都不知道吗？这是我们霍格沃茨公认的事情啊？他们至少在第二次打伏地魔之前就经常约会了。格老经常来，后来欧联会成立后，他大概放了权，基本就是长住在校长室里的。我们学校论坛有GGAD的专区啊，你们不知道吗？  
六十四楼：要优雅  
布斯巴顿的人从来没想过要去看霍格沃茨的校内论坛吧？  
六十五楼：还是格兰芬多好  
可是你们的芙蓉学姐不是嫁给我们比尔学长了吗？她也是我们论坛的常客。  
六十六楼：匿名  
…………所以不是按头结婚？  
六十七楼：跟随爱人找动物  
当然不是了！格老只是发现他们努力了一辈子，推行了《新婚姻法》，自己居然没有拿结婚证。邓校也从来不提。  
六十八楼：匿名  
…………还可以这样？  
六十九楼：要优雅  
不过想想你们英国，一向是只同居不领证的，也就可以理解。  
七十楼：赫奇帕奇小仙女  
我们校内论坛都在讨论，格老的聘礼是什么？会不会把纽蒙迦德的产业直接都登记到邓校名下。  
七十一楼：要优雅  
虽然盖老格的理念我不能完全赞同，但纽蒙迦德服装店的设计也太好看了吧！要潮有潮，要范有范！  
七十二楼：跟随爱人找动物  
纽蒙迦德的定制首饰也特别好看，我先生在那里帮我定制过一个天鹅胸针，施过特殊魔法，一摸上去，天鹅就会歪过脖子来蹭我的指尖，特别可爱。  
七十三楼：匿名  
平胸而论，格林德沃的品味是真好，一百多岁了，什么时候出来都像个开屏孔雀。我太奶奶每次看完他的演讲都会给纽蒙迦德寄观后感！  
七十四楼：匿名  
但这只老孔雀现在要对我们校长下手了！他哪里配得上我们英伦玫瑰！  
七十五楼：圣徒才是正义  
喜欢你们校长能不能不要踩我们格皇，你邓胡子都扎裤腰里，哪里像玫瑰，根本就是干枯的狗尾巴草！  
七十六楼：匿名  
只是路人，但很想知道，邓校是不是有点疯疯颠颠的？交流时候参观过一次开学典礼，发表的餐前讲话是，注意龙鼻子？  
七十七楼：我并不想做法律相关的工作  
楼上别黑装路人了！邓校是百年来最伟大的巫师之一！他只是说话比较幽默，而且信息量比较大而已。注意龙鼻子那次是因为当年有三强杯，其中一个项目是驯龙，邓校在开学典礼上用这种方式暗示了。  
七十八楼：匿名  
所以他们确实中年离过婚？  
七十九楼：赫奇帕奇小仙女  
没有结婚证，哪儿来的离婚。只是分手吧？  
八十楼：金石头家的面包坊  
我奶奶原来在纽蒙迦德工作过，她说不是分手，只是理念不合，所以邓校要离开格皇，好让他知道，如果走歪了两个人就不能在一起了！  
八十一楼：要优雅  
……这信息量！所以格林德沃没有变成伏地魔那样，是因为邓校以爱相迫？我相信爱情了！  
八十二楼：匿名  
我也相信爱情了！  
八十三楼：赫奇帕奇小仙女  
嘻嘻嘻！看到他们俩天天在黑湖边散步，你就会相信爱情的。  
八十四楼：我并不想做法律相关的工作  
不止是相信爱情吧？那段时间要不是有伏地魔的高压，简直是可以甜掉牙。  
八十五楼：圣徒就是正义  
八十楼看起来像是知情人！把你奶奶知道的故事交出来。  
八十六楼：金石头家的面包坊  
也没有什么吧？我奶奶说，他们那会儿分手以后，格皇经常想着要把邓布利多弄死，想着想着，就开始出神。不过格皇大脑封闭术很厉害，我奶奶也很难读到，只会感觉到他的情绪在想到邓布利多后，先是很激烈，然后就慢慢平静了，最后就会非常轻松非常甜。我奶奶说甜得像我爷爷做的橘子馅面包。有一次格皇午睡的时候比较放松，我奶奶无意识地读到了他的想法，虽然她没说的很具体，但她一把年纪，脸都红了，想必应该是非常浪漫的事情了。  
八十七楼：赫奇帕奇小仙女  
格老确实是一个非常讲排场的人，而且也非常讲浪漫。大家那时候都向格老学习讨人喜欢的技巧呢！  
八十八楼：要优雅  
这让人非常好奇了！最伟大的黑巫师怎么讨人喜欢，用阿瓦达放烟花吗？  
八十九楼：我并不想做法律相关的工作  
虽然他是个黑巫师，但他其他的高阶咒语也学得非常好！而且很有创意。他曾经用四分五裂在冬天的湖上给邓校画画。那个精准度！控制得太好了！现在想想都深为震惊和受益！你们可以想象一下，湖冰只裂表层，而深度的冰都不裂，表层的冰还能用裂纹组成各种画！  
九十楼：跟随爱人找动物  
说起烟花，他用烈焰熊熊放烟花才让我记忆深刻。真的太好看了。  
九十一楼：圣徒才是正义  
用烈焰熊熊放烟花？不是放火吗？给我格皇跪了！  
九十二楼：金石头家的面包坊  
听说哈利他们那届，四年级到六年级这三年的黑魔法防御课是格林德沃先生教的？  
九十三楼：我并不想做法律相关的工作  
哦，梅林的蝴蝶结，千万不要在哈利面前提这件事，否则会唤起他很痛苦的记忆。  
九十四楼：赫奇帕奇小仙女  
谁叫他对着食死徒说“我彻头彻尾是邓布利多的人！”当时还吼得很大声。被格老教了那么久，还不知道他的性格吗？他爸爸妈妈明明也和格老很熟。  
九十五楼：跟随爱人找动物  
听他妈妈说，他出生的时候格老还和邓校去送过祝福。  
九十六楼：匿名  
这是一个什么样的悲伤的故事？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。格格巫心里也有阴影吧？明明给你送过祝福，还和我抢男朋友！  
九十七楼：赫奇帕奇小仙女  
总之当时哈利作为反伏地魔的总担当，被格老收拾得很厉害。  
九十八楼：跟随爱人找动物  
但是格老教的东西很实用，而且我真心喜欢他的呼神护卫。  
九十九楼：赫奇帕奇小仙女  
说起这件事，真是太浪漫了！没想到还有这种说我爱你的方式。  
一百楼：圣徒才是正义  
怎么感觉跟着霍格沃茨的学生一起吃起了瓜？  
一百零一楼：匿名  
嗑糖的感觉真有趣！尤其发现对家居然能发糖。  
一百零二楼：圣徒才是正义  
不过我真惊讶，格皇居然还用呼神护卫。  
一百零三楼：我并不想做法律相关的工作  
他确实用不着，但是他会。我说过，他的其他高阶咒语也非常厉害。  
一百零三楼：匿名  
快说快说，格皇的呼神护卫是什么？  
一百零四楼：赫奇帕奇小仙女  
是一只黄蜂  
一百零五楼：要优雅  
…………我不知道该惊还是该笑。黄蜂？除非你格的呼神护卫是麻瓜电影的大黄蜂，否则真不知道有什么用？而且这和邓布利多有什么关系？  
一百零六楼：跟随爱人找动物  
邓布利多在古英语中的意思就是黄蜂。而且格老的黄蜂外面还有一层如宇宙星云一样的保护层。等把摄魂怪驱除，星云散去后，就会留下一只黄蜂。  
一百零七楼：圣徒才是正义  
我格皇果然是浪漫派！难怪当年圣徒的召唤方式是十里黑纱！  
一百零八楼：匿名  
说到十里黑纱，格格巫当年的政策到底是有污点。你邓说是英伦玫瑰，但是对这个老魔头也多有包庇吧？要是真为了巫师界和麻瓜，为什么不反手先弄死他？还什么以爱要胁，装什么圣母！  
一百零九楼：还是格兰芬多好  
楼上有本事实名！决斗！  
一百一十楼：雪宝的产品越来越多了  
一百零四楼说得也没错，人总是会自私，这让人生中多了许多困难的选择，但既然做了这个选择，就要承担这样的指责。我们成为什么样的人，不在于我们的天性，而在于我们做了什么样的选择。  
一百一十一楼：我并不想做法律相关的工作  
我也得认同这件事，邓布利多在早年对格林德沃应当是在节制中仍有所回护，不过他这样做的原因，恐怕是因为当时除了格林德沃，没有人有那么大的魄力、决心还有能力让欧洲大陆作出这些改变。就我在校期间做魔法史作业的心得和对格老的了解，他当初应当是赌了一口气，一定要让邓校明白，即使没有邓校，即使邓校离开，他也不会走歪，还会做出伟大的事业。邓校也利用了这一点，所以才形成了以英伦三岛对欧洲大陆的一个魔法界博弈。我当时的看法是，至晚在伏地魔第一次被通缉开始，格林德沃就猜到了这一点，也默认了这一点，所以后来的很多政策发生了更温和的改变。这才使欧联会成立，是因为格林德沃发现，他必须要放权，否则他早年做的事情，就会功亏一篑。  
一百一十二楼：圣徒才是正义  
楼上分析得真是太好了！  
一百一十三楼：匿名  
根本就是为老魔头的过去打掩护，可算认清你们霍格沃茨是什么东西了，打死我都不会选这个学校的！  
一百一十四楼：就是斯莱特林好  
楼上不要把格林德沃的事栽到我们霍格沃茨头上！  
一百一十五楼：跟随爱人找动物  
为什么不能把格林德沃和霍格沃茨联系起来？他确实是走错过，邓校可能也确实有回护他的地方。但他也为之作出了许多努力，麻瓜出身的巫师不再被称为泥巴种就是通过他推行的《反歧视法》禁止的，更不要提两次抓捕伏地魔，他都是主力。不要忘记，第二次伏地魔之战的时候，他已经是一个超过一百一十岁的老人了。  
一百一十六楼：赫奇帕奇小仙女  
邓校给我们的讲话就是，无论做错与做对，都要坦然去面对，做错的就要承担，做对的也不要骄傲。面对错误要勇于指出，面对正确要不吝夸赞。我们霍格沃茨的学生什么时候变成这样不能承担的人了？  
一百一十七楼：要优雅  
这点上，你们霍格沃茨确实值得钦佩。不过邓校真要公开结婚的话，恐怕以后就要承担更多这样的质问了  
一百一十八楼：雪宝的产品越来越多了  
年纪都这么大了，经历得也多了，不怕这些了。  
一百一十九楼：匿名  
说得再好听，你格也是个又专又独。  
一百二十楼：雪宝的产品越来越多了  
他确实有点脾气不好，不过如果又专又独的话，这个贴子现在也就不可能存在了。伏地魔在的时候才是又专又独，连个报纸都不让好好写。  
一百二十一楼：圣徒才是正义  
是的，我格皇就只是脾气不好而已。  
一百二十二楼：匿名  
脾气不好到在和邓布利多分手前屠杀麻瓜？得了吧，要不是邓不利多替他住了一年阿兹卡班，他哪有这么逍遥。  
一百二十三楼：雪宝的产品越来越多了  
那可真不是为他坐了一年牢，只是单纯觉得应该去坐牢而已，没想到后来魔法部为了制约他，没有终身监禁。  
一百二十四楼：匿名  
历史会有公正的评价的，格格巫这点事藏不住。  
一百二十五楼：我并不想做法律相关的工作  
历史确实会作出公正的评价，但我倒觉得格林德沃从来没有想过隐瞒这些事，他从来没有对言论有过任何约束，他以前做的事在图书馆里都能查到，即使他权力最大的时候，他也从来没有销毁过。我觉得他是那种，做了就做了，错了就错了，以后做好就行的人，他不太在乎历史的评价，只在乎现在的道路是否正确而已。  
一百二十六楼：欧洲代理人  
楼上果然不应该做法律相关的工作。  
一百二十七楼：我并不想做法律相关的工作  
…………下班时间到了，我要回去了！  
一百二十八楼：赫奇帕奇小仙女  
唔…………，我也有事要忙  
一百二十九楼：跟随爱人找动物  
啊！我家的小动物们该喂食了！  
一百三十楼：金石头家的面包坊  
……我去做面包了，顺便说，我奶奶让我祝您领证顺利  
一百三十一楼：欧洲代理人  
替我谢谢你奶奶，你新开发的面包记得送到霍格莫德。  
一百三十二楼：圣徒才是正义  
什么意思，有点看不懂了  
一百三十三楼：要优雅  
楼上这么喜欢当圣徒，居然看不出来？服了！  
一百三十四楼：楼主  
…………我需要申请删贴吗？  
一百三十五楼：雪宝的产品越来越多了  
不用，我说过了，盖尔不是又独又专的人，你们喜欢就继续讨论吧。  
一百三十六楼：要优雅  
…………这次是真服了！  
一百三十七楼：欧洲代理人  
哼！  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线是在2015年。格邓的ID就不用说了，我并不想做法律相关的工作是赫敏，因为在HP7的时候，当时的魔法部长斯克林杰问：格兰杰小姐以后想来魔法部从事法律工作吗？赫敏回答：不，我希望在这世上做点好事！但有趣的是，她在魔法部的工作是从执法司开始起家。赫奇帕奇小仙女是汉娜•艾博，罗琳说她后来嫁给了纳威，并且是破釜酒吧的老板，纳威每天都住在酒吧的楼上，看上去很酷。跟随爱人找动物是卢娜，她嫁给了纽特的孙子，和丈夫一起在各地看神奇动物。金石头家的面包坊是奎妮的孙子，虽然我们还不知道她以后的情况，但有个美好愿望吧。金石头是指奎妮的姓Goldstein。Gold是金，Stein是德语中石头的意思。炸桥我爸更在行是西莫的女儿，终战时西莫炸了霍格沃茨的桥。


	19. 后记

我要再次感叹，虽然很多年前就知道罗琳说这两个人有过一段过往，但电影选角的精彩能极大的激起人的共鸣。当然，我也见过有人说德普先生的格林德沃不合想象，所以这正是人性的复杂。

这样的AU设定只是一种个人满足，因为我和我妹讨论过一件事，就是邓布利多的野心。包括我准备开的新脑洞里，给我妹看完大纲，她问的都是，那如何要解决盖勒特和阿不思初见面时的互相吸引来自于双方能理解对方的野心这一部分。

校长在HP系列里是一个睿智，克制，风趣而强大的人，尽管第七本里有一些颠覆人的过去，但是他在少年的失意后，长年都维持了这样的态度，甚至在FB2中，罗琳展现的中年邓都是这种风格。他把他的野心与他的爱情，在十八岁那年，深深地埋葬了。

以及，我个人有个猜测，这件事发生，是在十八岁的圣诞节。因为尽管两个月，但我并不认为在夏天。其中有一个小细节在于，阿不思是在毕业后见到盖勒特，这之间阿不福思有一段时间不在家，因为他在学校。学校是九月开学，所以我认为他们的见面，在十月左右，而中间阿不福思会回来见到他们，是因为圣诞节学校放假了。

所有的感情，与天气一样，变得寒冷，让邓布利多的感情永远如冬天一样。而格林德沃则带着这样的寒冬，席卷了欧洲。

这是原著，但即使同人看多了，我也会在想，如果没有阿利安娜的事件，他们就能在一起吗？

最后结果是，不能。

因为邓布利多始终是个善良的人，他虽然有野心，但从仅有的被公布的那封信中，我们可以看到，他虽然认同统治与必要的武力，但不认可杀戮。他或许为爱盲目，但对格林德沃性格的了解与之产生的分歧不可能永远不出现。

黑暗或许会有，但光明终会到来。所以即使阿利安娜事件，比如在这里，我让他们转变的节点在于邓布利多意识到格林德沃的脾气很不好而且很容易失控，所以在争执的关键时刻，带着他幻影移形，缓冲了这个事件的发生。但即使没有让阿利安娜死在他们之间，他们的冲突，总会出现。

但更多的是，我在思考，格林德沃就一定会成为一个黑魔王吗，会像伏地魔一样吗？我对伏地魔的厌恶甚至超过格林德沃，我一直觉得伏地魔追求的是绝对统治，在他手底上当手下，如果稍微正常点，都会感觉到恐惧，包括马尔福，斯内普，甚至彼得。而在格林德沃手下，未必有这么恐惧，他只是追求绝对的权力。

但权力，如此令人甘美，也如毒药。绝对的权力导致的是绝对的腐化，所以权力的制衡是非常有必要的，即使现在我们对三权分立有一定的质疑，但可以说我们还没有找到比这个方式各佳的权力制衡模式。

更何况，我觉得伏地魔是没救的，即使他的母亲和麻瓜的爱情能成功，但冈特家本质就是一个粗暴，纯血，绝对统治型的家庭。同样是孤儿，在不知道自己的身世与魔力控制，被麻瓜欺侮过后，看看哈利的成长和他之间的区别，不得不说，我一直怀疑冈特家有遗传性的精神疾病。所以暴躁型分裂症的伏地魔，基本上没得救。

但格林德沃，从目前的设定来看，我觉得他是个万年中二。如果他没有走上统治这种力量，我觉得他会是中二，愤青，老愤青这种道路。就像朝阳区的大爷们，一边下象棋，一边说这个fucking goverment如何如何，老米如何如何，英国俄国如何如何，我大陆对台如何如何，仿佛象棋可以统治世界。

而且我总觉得他被惯坏了，十六岁开始就没长大过，心性一直长年留在中二少年期，觉得世界得围着我转，一不顺心就发脾气，你们都得爱我看着我，所以罗琳说他自恋，但可怕的是这个自恋的家伙还很聪明有能力。他把这样的自恋与聪明用在统治上，是非常可怕的，因为他总觉得，我，我的人，都比别人高人一等。再加上他脾气不好，十六岁时就一言不合，直接伤人，对公共利益不在乎，甚至会花言巧语哄人，来得到自己的利益，而一但目标不能完成，他就希望对方消失。这其实就是一个危险性格。

他长年都不成熟，但邓布利多，他的性格本身就比较成熟，又比格林德沃年长几岁。这样一个人到了中年会更成熟，而面对依旧是万年中二还危险人格的盖勒特，突然发现了他们之间原来有巨大的鸿沟要怎么办？以及，什么才是伟大的利益。

基于这两项思考，我才开始写这篇文。

有人曾经说过，伟大的作者有两种，一种超越了三观，比如毛姆，一种没有，但可以把它精锐，就是罗琳。无论罗琳写得再好，她的本质用意仍是在传统的惩恶扬善，皆大欢喜，即使中间有悲痛。邓布利多之死可以说是罗琳笔下最为悲情最为精妙的一段描写。而我们作为芸芸众生，并没有逃开这样的体系。理论上，我觉得，超越三观的作品更好看，比如从写作的角度来讲，我并不认为盖勒特悔过会更好看，我以为老魔王一直追求权力才好看，同时他的爱也不是我们通常意义的缠绵。

不能说他不爱，也不能说他这种中二的爱就不是爱，但比起邓布利多，他的爱剑走偏锋，带着极大的占有欲，而不是一种宽容伟大。从HP7到FB2，我们可以看得出他对邓布利多一直惦念，而且这个老魔王也没有结婚和情人，和邓布利多一样，把他的一生给了伟大的事业。或许在他心中，这就是他的爱的结晶，而且在他心中，邓布利多才是个背叛者，心性不坚定的人，比起伟大的事业，牺牲几个小猫狗，哪怕那是你弟和妹，又有什么。为了万人的利益，牺牲几人，又算得了什么。而邓布利多心中，人人平等，众生都悲悯。

所以这两种爱的碰触，狭窄与宏大之间，不能说谁更正确的走向，只能火花碰撞的较量，才会更好看。

然而我做不到，我只希望这两个人之间有一根微妙的平衡。成熟的爱对于不成熟的之间有包容，也有指引，而不成熟的爱也能让成熟的爱愿意做一些冒险。

如果现实生活中，我亲友若谈上了格林德沃这样的男朋友，我会建议他们及时止损，尽快分手，因为这太危险了，智慧与能力都在其之下，又容易被他蛊惑，对方还是个暴躁的人，换到现实生活中，就是个长得好看，什么都好，但很容易家暴且控制欲强的情人。

但放到邓布利多手里就不一样了，这就好像即使这么危险的人，他的情人是个九段金龙级散打专业运动员，对方平常还总是笑眯眯地坑人，那就不知道谁比谁更坑爹了。

所以我做了一个十年的安排，让他们并肩的过程中，让格林德沃始终受到邓布利多善良的牵制，这样一个人对人生怀着爱与善意，也有责任心，对官僚和魔法部不满，和格林德沃在某个层面上的追求是共同的，所以他们可以一起发展，但同时对格林德沃的暴怒有所节制。他总能巧妙地找到那个点，浇熄他的怒火，同时给他提供温和而有效的另一种方式。也就是既能满足他的利益，又不会让事态严重。

但黑魔法总是要吸引危险的人，这种危险的人不是邓布利多，甚至不是格林德沃能控制的，在他们看不到的地方，总会有超出事太控制的事发生，比如格林德沃只是想杀掉挡路的麻瓜，但执行者是个施虐者，他在杀人的过程中，用尽一切他想到的方法将人折磨至死，然而这个错误，到底还是要归到格林德沃头上，是他没有找到节制滥用权力的方式，是他的理念吸引了这样的人。当邓布利多发现危险的时候，他该怎么办。

他必须离开，但他又舍不得格林德沃一个人。因为他知道，不离开，有他襄助的格林德沃会走得更远，但如果他就此不回头的离开，格林德沃就会跌得更深。何况世事走到这一步，邓布利多作为一个很有责任心的人，总觉得错也在自己。

爱与世界，这是非常难取舍的一件事。而格林德沃在感情上，由于太中二了，所以成熟得很晚，这是一个受到打击都未必觉得是我的错的男人。

这样两种性格，以这种事情作为开端，如何走下去，就是本文一直在探索的，一种理想化的未来。控制与节制，平衡与危险，权力与爱，成熟与偏激。

什么都想要，就什么都要有所牺牲。要想结局完美，中间就要狠得下心，赌得起未来。步步为营，小心谨慎，同时敢于大胆出招的邓布利多，最终成了人生赢家。

顺便说，我不觉得盖哥异瞳是预知能力，这是德普先生自己设计的，他认为盖哥是一秒残忍一秒温柔的人，所以异瞳是这样的体现，这也是我笔下盖哥是个喜怒无常的人的原因


End file.
